


Super Rich Kids (with nothing but fake friends)

by lastoftruebeliever



Series: Gossip Girl AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Elektra Natchios, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Badass Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cheating, Darcy Lewis and Peter Parker are running gossip blog, Elektra Natchios Lives, Elite AU, F/M, Frenemies Billy and Steve, Gay Clint barton, Gossip Girl AU, Mean Girls, Minor Frank Castle/Karen Page, Minor Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Natasha Romanoff is a queen bee, Non-Judging Breakfast Club (Gossip Girl), OOC characters, Parties all night, Queen Bee, Starboys, Steve and Karen are step siblings, Unlikeable Characters, Upper East Side, Virgin Natasha Romanoff, bitchy Karen Page, debutante, everyone sleeping with each other au, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftruebeliever/pseuds/lastoftruebeliever
Summary: High class parties, drugs, sex, scandal,what could go wrong? High School AU!“I have a proposition for you.”“I’m not letting you seduce me, Rogers.”“Aren’t you interested in making Russo jealous?”Ever wondered how the chosen ones aka Marvelous Teenagers of Manhattan live? Welcome to Upper East Siders where my friends and I live, go to school, play, sleep, and sometimes with each other. We all live in penthouses with our own bedrooms, unlimited credit cards, and access to money and boozes. Without parents supervise our actions, we completely control our behaviors. We're blessed with classic good looks, we only have a walking closet, only the best of the best hairdressers can touch our hair, and we demand nothing but luxury. I know not everyone is lucky enough to be us, but you can live vicariously through us.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Frank Castle/Karen Page, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Natasha Romanov/Billy Russo, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Gossip Girl AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125968
Comments: 53
Kudos: 90





	1. Poppin' champagne (Livin' my life)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel Characters and Gossip Girl. 
> 
> Based on typical teenage shows such as Gossip Girl and Elite (without murders and stuff), we bring these characters (without superpowers) to a different world. All characters are a bit OOC at times. It has been a while I write fanfictions and as English isn't exactly my first language and have no beta, be patient with me. It's kind of fun write and imagine these characters as a bunch of spoiled, mean characters tbh. 
> 
> Chapter titles based on a song lyrics.

“So, I don’t see your lover boy?” he looks around her when he knows very well that Billy Russo currently is with a leggy brunette.

Natasha deadpans, “We both know where is he, Rogers.”

“I would never understand how you can be with someone like him.”

Natasha turns to him, “Rogers, don’t you have a code?”

Steve doesn’t know why he cares about Natasha’s wellbeing: she likes being cold, manipulate bitch. Sometimes, he cares a bit about how many times Billy buried his face inside some random girls’ neck while the redhead waits for him. Besides, he’s not friends with Billy and you know what Godfather says about enemies and friends? Keep your friend close and your enemies closer. A real gentleman of Upper East Side (in Steve's case: half breed Brooklyn-Manhattan) follows this rule.

You know they’re super rich kids with nothing but fake friends. They keep alliances, not friends. It’s what good looking, rich teenagers of Upper East Side do, other than waste their parents’ money on material things and do bratty things to piss their grandparents. We can't help it.

"Code applies for me and my alliances, not one of my teammates, “He smiles against his champagne glass.

“Touché.”

“Come on, Romanoff, you didn’t answer my question.” Steve turns to her, locking eyes with her.

Blue eyes against her green ones and she knows she’s about to cry in front of him. Natasha is probably a bitch but Billy’s philandering ways turn her colder and crazier. Only she remembers she’s the queen of Shield Prep, nothing can make her cry in front of Steve Rogers, so she raises her head high and offers him a smile. Sometimes she considers Steve is kind of... decent if he's not completely whored himself out.

"Trust funds are very attractive, Rogers.”

He scoffs at her answer. “We all have trust funds.”

“Well, none is like Billy’s.” She reminds him.

Steve observes her with a boyish smile that won awards when they were in kindergarten. Those smiles are up for no good. “I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m not letting you seduce me, Rogers.”

“Aren’t you interested in making Russo jealous?”

She shoots him an intriguing look as she feels he grow closer to her, something catches her breath. Well, first of all, his scent is better than she expected. Was it Boss' fragrances? Second, the material of his suit touches her skin.

“Are you trying to create another scandal after the Peggy-Sharon -Steve triangle?”

In Steve Rogers' world, one of two Carter girls is never enough. Thank God, Peggy returned to England sooner than ever.

Steve fakes hurt, “ouch.”

“I’m stating a fact.” She smiles at him. 

  
***

  
Billy Russo enters the party, fixing his tie and running a hand through his jet black hair. He cleans up nicely, despite the leggy brunette, and keeps himself (or his mouth) busy and none would notice what he has done earlier. It’s a curse in Russo’s family, _we can’t be faithful!_

He spots Natasha talking to Steve Rogers. He knows they couldn’t get along, no they loath each other. He walks up to her, places an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek.

“Hey, Nat.”

Natasha can smell of cheap perfume on him but forces a smile at him. She meets Steve’s eyes and he returns with a knowing smirk. She hates him for ruining her day for her.

“I see you guys have a civilian conversation.”

“Well, not entirely.”

“Well, your girlfriend warms up to me, Bill.”

Billy rolls his eyes, “ _I believe in you, Cap._ ”

Steve shrugs his shoulder, “Don't blame me if I steal your girl.”

“Oh, shut up.” Natasha couldn’t help herself blushing like a freshman.

Billy stares at Steve, who would love to drag him down. He admits that Steve is their school’s lacrosse team captain, replacing Frank Castle after he focuses for senior year, but he has no right to flirt with his girlfriend.

"Can we talk, Natasha?” Billy meets Steve’s eyes, gesturing him to drop his stupid grin now and leave.

Natasha feels like Billy’s gaze isn’t at all playful as before. That’s what happens when he’s being possessive over her. She’s not his.

Steve watches the exchange and knows exactly where it will end. Billy would drag her away and they will argue. He avoids dramas with Billy, since he can be quite crazy, and he couldn’t afford that.

“Well, I should meet up with the boys. See you later?”

“Thanks, man,” Billy says with a stern smile. 

  
***

“Okay, I can’t believe Russo hasn’t tapped that ass. What’s wrong with her?” Grant Ward is watching Billy Russo running after Natasha.

Steve sits across Grant.

“She’s crazy.” Sam Wilson adds.

T'Challa passes flask to Bucky Barnes, “She’s so hot, I can’t blame Russo for trying.”

It’s common knowledge between jerks boys of Shield Prep Academy that Natasha’s virginity remains intact. No matter how desperate Billy Russo tries to get her V-card, she always finds one way to push him away. It’s emotional torture for them to find one of their own find their pride hurt.

“Maybe she needs a new person to volunteer,” Steve states casually.

Bucky shoots his childhood best friend a glare. He knows that Steve does not meant it, then again what the hell he supposed to know? This high school hierarchy has just blurred fucking everything.

"Come on, Barnes, don’t be so fucking uptight. Steve’s right about her.” Brock Rumlow clinks his glass with Steve. Both boys are laughing.

Sam Wilson kicks Bucky’s arm playfully, “Dude, chill, okay? Steve is joking. “

Bucky rolls his eyes, “Are you, Steve?” Bucky asks his friend sarcastically. “Who do you think should sleep with Romanoff?” His blue eyes turn icier.

He and Steve are staring at each other before Brock breaks them, because it can’t be less awkward than staring contest between them. 

“Guys, how about a bet?” Grant Ward’s voice breaks the awkward silence.

Boom! The brunette grins maniacally at his friends. Sometimes, Steve wonders why Daisy even gave her valuable V-card to the guy. He's an asshole.

Brock and T'Challa are responding with a loud voice, “Fucking genius, Ward!”

“Guys, what the fuck?” Bucky shouts back. He doesn't need to like Natasha for seeing this as normalcy.

“Isn’t that too low level even for us?” Sam asks. Sam knows that he’s trash sometimes, but he has his limits. Brock and Grant are just two monsters disguised as privileged white boys.

“Wilson, we’re bored. What we supposed to do?” Brock smirks. “What do you think, Cap?”

Steve knows better that there is a thin line between pretending to be a jerk and being one. He’s not really into this bet until he realizes the object is none other than Natasha freaking Romanoff, she’s a reincarnation of Lilith. She (and her pack of minions) rules the school and drives everyone into insanity. Maybe, it’s time to ruin her life for once.

“Who is the lucky guy?” Steve asks. As long as they don’t...shit. Grant Ward is always up for dramas and his smile indicates nothing but disaster.

“Cap, you’re the only person who can have a civil conversation with her.” Grant meets his eyes with a grin on his face. “She forced Sk...I mean Daisy to break up with me.”

_Because you’re a psychotic asshole, Ward?_

Brock nods in agreement, “I mean she blackmailed me when I made eye contact with her and she sabotaged his date with Maria Hill last week right?” Brock turns to Sam who couldn’t stop drinking.

Bucky raises his eyebrow. “So… you’re saying that you decide when a girl will lose his virginity?”

“Why not? She’s a bitch.” Brock shrugs his shoulder.

Steve thinks this idea is kind of messed up. Yes, he disagrees about it, but when you’re in Shield Prep, you play by their rules: follow them or join ranks of a freak like Loki Laufeyson. None is as ballsy as Loki is. Besides, Natasha is a terrible person: how she rules the school with her minions and treats everyone like their nothing. When Yelena Belova tried to compete against her in their classes, she spread a rumor about her Chlamydia and #YelenaIsASlut became twitter trending topic. The poor girl has been shipped to some boarding school in Somewhere Land.

He hasn’t forgotten about one and only Elektra Natchios aka El, who supposes to be one of her best friends. The worst thing she has done: slept with Billy.

Steve is thinking because who wouldn't?

Grant grins, “How about one of us give you US$350? You can get…”

They know Steve is loaded, at least for his mother’s side, and he seems never worried about anything else. He could use the challenge. But, Steve thinks about other things, like how far will this bet be going.

“I’m not going to join this stupidity.” Bucky grabs flask then his suit jacket. “See you guys at practice on Monday!” He ignores them, including Steve and walks out of the room.

“Should we worry about Bucky?” T’Challa rolls his eyes. He knows that Bucky is being odd ever since he visited his annoying family at DC. God knows why he acts all intense and shit. His position at Yale is going to be 70% secured, just like the rest of his family.

Steve shrugs his shoulder, “Ignore him. Let’s focus on this bet.” Sometimes, Steve does stupid things for whatever reason he sees fits. But, he knows why Bucky acts all weird lately.

Sam and T'Challa exchanges look before sipping their drinks.

  
***

“We should talk about Steve.” Billy Russo offers Natasha her favorite drink but the fiery redhead throws it away, ruining his Gucci pristine white shirt. It’s not his fault that he had done the bartender last weekend.

Natasha has no time for him or talking about Steve with him. Everything involves him.

“We just talked, William.” Natasha throws him a glare.

“He tries to flirt with you...”

“He flirts with everything that moves!” She argues.

If you don't believe her, ask Scott Lang, rumor has said Steve deflowered him. You know friends help each other out.

“Come on, Natasha, you must be blind not to see how his eyes land on your thighs.”

“Are you trying to tell me I can’t wear short dresses?” She expresses her anger, forgetting how his puppy dog eyes used to mean everything to her. Like his perfect hair or cheekbone.

“It’s not what I mean...”

Natasha stares at him and throws another glass. The bartender who hadn’t slept with her boyfriend stares at her in disbelief. _Woman, I stood here for less than 10 minutes and you already broke 2 glasses._

“He’s going to pay for it.” She says to the bartender before glances at her boyfriend. “Listen, Billy, I’m not the one who cheated with my...” Natasha couldn’t let herself sink into emotion and break into tears. “Forget it. I’m calling UBER now.” She takes her purse.

As usual, Billy pulls her arm possessively. Girls, it's why Olivia Pope become the mistress, she loved the brat so much. “I thought we have an understanding not to talk about it. You know what I feel for you?”

She laughs it off, “Do you?” She tries to release from his grip. Watching his face fall into some sort of emotion gives her a little closure. What he did last year hurt her so damn much until she forgets how much he means to her.

He releases his grip from her arm because he’s not going to win this battle. Not with her acting like this. “Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?” He assures her. “I’m not going to ditch you again.”

Natasha knows too well about all of his excuses or promises. But, Natasha can’t imagine herself broken up with him. They have been together for years, she loves him, and she has seen their future together. She’s going to be Mrs. Russo and she will support his politic career completely. She’s going to be the less tragic version of Jackie O.

No, she’s kidding. She won’t do that except for revenge. They hurt her so she should get back in return. Why not torture him? Besides, he’s the one who always begs her for mercy. _He always returns to her, no matter how much she pushed him away._

He raises a hand to touch her face but she looks away. “I don’t know. Raincheck?” She forces a smile if he’s such a decent boy, he will know she’s lying. But, William Jefferson Russo isn’t one of the brightest boys in their school. Thank God, he’s so damn pretty!

“And let me take you home? It’s late, Natasha.” He sounds almost worried. Almost, ladies, the keyword is almost.

As proper Upper East Siders, we shouldn't take UBER ever. It's better we take a limousine from our cheating boyfriends than take an UBER. Take a note from one of our finest. Manolos and Choos deserve so much better, kids.

Natasha wouldn’t say no. 

  
***

  
Natasha finds herself watching Spanish soap opera on Netflix with her favorite lemon cake. Screw her diet regime. She blames her Spanish maid, Martha for a secret love affair with Spanish soap opera. It’s almost like her life switched even since she knows the benefit of the subtitle.

She almost takes the last bite when she recognizes the happy tone of her iPhone. It rings like a maniac. If it depends on Natasha, she would ignore the phone right now, not when Billy constantly calls or text her. When she takes it, she sees notifications from her classmates' group chats and the latest message from Nakia.

****El is back.** **

Great, the universe must hate her because they let her ex-best friend back.


	2. Don't you think that it's boring how people talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who believe the past should remain in the past haven't heard about me. I never forget, Upper East Siders, as you may know, none can escape me.  
> Queen Nat and King B are having an argument at Howl's Bean. It's nothing new until Cap Rogers enters their relationship. None can resist the possibility of a love triangle. Bella-Edward-Jacob, Damon-Elena-Stefan, Brangelina, and J-Aniston, are proving us that a love triangle is still a hot commodity.  
> Since El's back, she has been nothing but silence. I'm anxious to know what she has for her dear friends. Is our favorite bad girl finally turns good? Or is it only part of an act? Let's see what will happen.
> 
> Until next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, funnily compliment the lyrics and yes I fix some error I made. Unfortunately, I'm a bit anxious to post more gossip girl posts. I add a gossip girl post in every chapter. Not sure if I will add more in the future. 
> 
> Special Notes to Grace for betareading for this story for me. I owed you alot :)
> 
> Song based on Tennis Court by Lorde.

“I said I was sorry.” 

Bill follows Natasha inside Howl’s Bean and he almost loses his mind when two sophomores wave their hands at him. _Focus, Bill, you can’t get Queen N even angrier than this, can you?_

Natasha sits in her favorite seat at Howl’s Bean after sending deathly glares at three freshman students who previously sat there so they can find somewhere else to sit. Either they like it or not, they have to move. _Do you think The Queen of England enjoys a morning like this?_

“I’m not going to consume coffee here if that’s what you’re enquiring, Billy. Now, what do you want urgently to talk about?” She looks around her. “I don’t have time to only sit and listen to you.”

He’s trying to not flinch at her words, but his mother has been more than persuasive to thrust him to apologize to her. She has to obtain the one who delivered Natasha, the newest Ralph Laurent bag, yesterday. Until now, Natasha has neglected him at every cost. The bag is in her room if you want to know. 

“Are you going to ignore me the entire week?”

Natasha looks at him, “What do you want me to do, Bill? You have promised me last month that you’re not going to not fuck around. You still did it, Bill!” She hopelessly loses her cool. Her voice is rising obediently, enough to make some random people turn around.

She can’t be serene when it comes to Bill and his cheating ways. She can indeed break up with him anytime she typically wants, but she couldn’t. Her family and his noble family are realistically expecting them to be together until their dying breath. She still clings to the idea if he’s still the first boy she ever embraced.

“I’m trying here, Nat…”

“Try harder,” she hisses.

He wishes it would be that easy not to court skirts around Manhattan, but the temptation is way too strong. He’s too young, too good looking to politely refuse offers that undoubtedly come into his lap. In addition, he’s in love with his manhood and his hair. 

Woefully, Natasha isn’t going giving up her chastity belt that easily, not after she caught him between her ex-best friend’s legs at Coulson’s lavish wedding and enough to undoubtedly make Natasha (and with Sharon's rich and powerful family members) allegedly shipped her to boarding school. It has been a year since El went to Boarding School, but Natasha wouldn’t forgive and forget promptly.

Natasha gets up from her seat, after the longest pause. “This meeting is meaningless, Bill. I better get going…” She trails off when Billy grabs her waist, trying to act on frustration on her. 

“Release me or I will undoubtedly have your dick cut off so you can’t fuck around anymore.” She sternly orders without raising her gentle voice. The queen wouldn't uplift her voice, Natasha learned so much from The Devil Wears Prada. Thanks, by the way, Meryl Streep. 

That would be a tragedy for Billy not experiencing any sex. 

He voluntarily releases his hearty grip from her waist, “It’s not like you’re willing to give me any.” He informs her, examining her eyes. Shit, she’s furious! There is nothing he can do to prevent it.

She regards him by getting up for her seat. “Do you think I would execute it to you? How delusional are you?”

He doesn’t care with all of the attention direct at them because she has hurt his feelings. _Poor King B’s little, dark heart._

“I don’t think you can issue your valuable card to anyone.“

She laughs at his answer, “You know what maybe I can fuck Steve first like you have been suggesting?”

Billy narrows his dark brown eyes at her, “You wouldn’t, Natasha.”

She takes a step closer towards him and leaning closer to his willing ear. “Watch me, Bill.”

Billy gulps down, “Good luck with that.”

She smirks at him, definitely making him hot and bothered. She’s reasonably assured he’s getting hard as she’s pressing her hand against his chest.

“You’ll always love me.” She justly says before turning on her heels, making thoroughly her graceful exit. She sways her hips elegantly, making Billy promptly lose his shit.

He may sleep around, but Natasha genuinely seems like the only one who holds his sanity cards. This is how girls torture their cheating boyfriends. You make them desire you and then turn them down as soon as they get all hot and bothered.

_Fuck that ass._

She knows he would come back for more. This is barely about sex. Maybe, it's about power play. 

The ideal world would be damned.

  
***

  
Natasha grips her coffee cup tightly as she discovers an unwanted brunette in front of her. She’s still fond of black and silver Alice+Olivia boots. Her auburn hair cascading over her shoulder, her skirt isn’t short as it used to realistically be, without any stockings, somehow she scarcely makes Shields Prep’s uniform somehow look trashier than every typical outfit Kardashians wears.

She would never get her fashion sense at all. Somehow, boys always dig her dominatrix style. _Should we say tacky?_

_Please, ask Billy if you don’t believe in her._

Or maybe they’re fond of her new boobs. Who knows? She seizes her enemy forcing a flirtatious smile at a bunch of half-starved freshmen before entering Principal Ross’s office.

“So…is it true?” Karen urges the redhead as handing poor freshman her precious bag and instantly dismissed her. “El is religious now.”

“Shocking,” Natasha mutters grimly. “I feel bad for Jesus.”

“I also overheard that you lost your virginity to my step-brother?”

“I would rather die.” Natasha sluggishly rolls her fierce eyes.

“I can’t imagine that happening because eww…”

“You wound my wicked heart, dear sister,” Steve states as he's standing dangerously close to Natasha’s body. "I haven't slept with all of your friends." 

Bucky rolls his eyes at his best friends’ antic, which is often to hopelessly ruin Karen's typical day. Not that he scarcely cares. 

“Natasha, tell them how friendly we are now.” He smiles knowingly at Natasha.

"Oh?" Bucky merely raises his eyebrow. “Aren’t you guys like friends now?”

She glares defiantly at Bucky’s sarcastic tone and about to open her mouth when Steve’s elbow grazes against her arm. It was too quick for Karen or Bucky to notice, but still, she scarcely felt it. As her eyes meet his, she knows what kind of desperate game he’s trying to play with her. 

“I don’t define us as friends…” she tries to find fitting words to describe their current state. Damn it Bucky!

Bucky raises his eyebrow, “Friendly how?” It’s Bucky's cobalt eyes that always get him to win every debate with his coach, classmates, teachers, random people on the street, even his parents. They are afraid of him. “You guys finally braided each other hair or an adult version of it? Are we going to expect a video?"

Natasha glares at Bucky who is eyeing her with his eyebrows raising at her, fake confusion written all over his face. 

“What do you mean, Natasha?” Steve critically observes her with a naughty smile on his face. That crinkle behind his blue eyes is so annoying.

_Oh shut up and stop being cute, Stevie!_

Karen is tired of their foreplay. Every student at Shield Prep knows how much her step-brother would love to taunt Natasha. She’s not typically the type but for some reason, Natasha plays along with him.

_Isn’t that a little odd, Miss Page?_

“Steve, believe somebody so you can jerk off.” The blond suggests, uncomfortable with the entire exchange. Her voice enough to make Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz stop their PDA. _Keep doing that Fitz as you buy condoms._ This even worse when she caught Steve between Dinah’s legs last Thanksgiving. Almost all of her friends got dirty with her step-brother, except Natasha. She supposed to detest him, and she has a boyfriend.

“Natasha hasn’t responded to my question.”

Before she can state anything, Karen tugs her arm, hauling her away from Steve. ”Bye, boys!”

  
***

  
"Nat, what the hell?" Karen drags her as far as she can from her step-brother. 

Natasha looks around her, the library is almost empty.

"What?" 

Karen recalls her miniature games, after all, they devoted their adolescent years as enemies and then turned friendlier for the last two years. 

"You have a boyfriend, Natasha, your Gregory Peck! You can’t replace Gregory Peck with my step-brother! "She hisses. “You hate Paul Newman."

_What kind of terrible human hates Paul Newman?_

Gregory Peck wasn't a cheating scumbag, Karen. At least, not in Roman Holiday. 

Billy is her Gregory Peck and Steve is…just Steve, the only guy she would kill.

"I'm not doing anything with Steve. "She says carelessly. "What?" she shoots M'Baku with her best glare, a senior who seems instantly consistent finding it's his job to correct everybody. She can't believe T’Challa is related to that loser. 

The boy turns around, instantly disappearing from her sight. She turns to Karen again.

"For Hermes' sake, Natasha, set your priorities straight." The blonde observes her friend intensely.

Miss Over-achiever doesn't play around. She always gets her priorities straight, like doing the dirty with Frank Castle during lunch or he was the one who does dirty things. _Don’t ask me what was it? At least she had multiple climaxes._

"Don't provoke him like that, and you know how he is, Nat. He's very persistent."

Needless to say, she recognizes how Steve behaves around her. Hatred and his constant jokes around her virginity are enough to prove everyone, he gets her all bothered. She doesn’t know how to describe their relationship if she can consider whatever they shared a relationship. 

They stare at each other until Karen breaks it. She’s genuinely worried about her. "I warn you, Nat, Steve repeatedly gets what he desires."

“I’m not a thing anyone can possess. Or I will cut his dick off.” She bites back. “We’re nothing.”

  
***

“Tell me, Steve, what do you think about Scarlett O’Hara?” Mrs. Lawson has a soft spot for Steve Rogers ever since the boy has entered her class. Her students seem to be aware of her obvious crush on him, the way she always smiles when Steve opens his mouth. Natasha saw her bite her lower lips when he expressed his opinion about the works of Ernest Hemingway. Her melancholy eyes brighten whenever Steve looks up to her. It makes other students uncomfortable like Natasha.

You have to utilize some of those shabby tricks. In the meantime, your friends have to work harder than you and you will get attention from your teacher because you were born with hotness. _Life is unfair like that, kids._ Good looking people, get everything they want.

“Steve, what do you conclude?” She queries him sweetly. “We would love to hear your opinion.”

Natasha levels her eyes at her tone. Can she at least be ambiguous about this whole thing?

“Miss Romanoff reminds me of Scarlett O’Hara.” Steve comments after Mrs. Lawson provided some air for him. She can return to imagining their wedding 10 years later. 

Natasha sets her pen and glares at Steve. “Excuse me?”

All students are cheering for him, as usual, he embraces this opportunity to humiliate her. “Scarlet O’Hara only cares about herself and she was selfish, vindictive, and ambitious. She only cared about herself.”

“Scarlett O'Hara became poor, married multiple times, and went through bad things because of war. Have you read the book, Rogers?”

Steve looks down and laughs, “I actually can read and she used Rhett Butler for her gain.” He looks over at Natasha.

Natasha knows Steve Rogers isn’t a complete moron like her longtime boyfriend. Up until now, he has exploited the knowledge on how to agitate her.

“She was in love with him, but she can’t accept it.” She states.

“You perceive this because you learned from experience?” Steve replies to her statement with a twinkle in his eyes, gently mocking her.

Natasha doesn’t love the book but she’s certain that Rhett Butler and Scarlet O’Hara loved each other. Besides, Ashley wasn’t hot at all.

“You know nothing, Steve Rogers.” She rolls her eyes.

“I’m not Jon Snow.” 

“Mrs. Lawson, can I propose something?” Jessica Jones extends her hand, faking her curiosity. Mrs. Lawson nods with a forced smile.

“Can we lock these two in the same room? So we can carefully study in lasting peace?”

“Jess!!!” Natasha practically squeals at Jessica’s weary expression.

“Sorry, Romanoff but every day it’s the same. We’re trying to study here not see two of you flirt.” She deadpans.

“We weren’t flirting!” Natasha screams.

Steve snorts at her helpless attempt to convince Jessica. The wicked girl doesn’t care, because she’s not one of her minions.

“Natasha, don’t scream at your…”

“Mrs. Lawson, this is just disgrace. We all know these two have foreplay in your class every day. ” Thor Odinson joins the club.

“Go fuck yourself,” Natasha spats out.

“Natasha, stop cursing. It’s not very unladylike…”

Natasha turns to her teacher, “I’m concerned, Mrs. Lawson. The thing is Steve doesn’t appreciate anything that makes Scarlet was so good. She was hardworking, business savvy, and apprehends what she coveted.“ She impulsively throws another fierce glare at laughing Sam and Bucky.

“She was immensely like you. You fiercely defend her, Romanoff.” Steve affirms. “It’s not reasonable, isn’t it Mrs. Lawson?” He bestows his smile to his teacher. The smile has hopelessly ruined the entire female population of Shields Prep’ lives forever (along with their panties).

Mrs. Lawson looks down, carefully hiding her giggle.

“Except at innocence’s part.” Brock Rumlow’s looks over Natasha. “Our girl Natasha remains a virgin.”

“Shut up Brock!” Natasha shouts at him.

“Mr. Rumlow, we don’t proclaim Natasha’s innocence in the class.” Mrs. Lawson bestows her students with an unpleasant smile. Her face is pale as a terrible ghost. “I would consider Mr. Ronan to intervene if you don’t restrain your action immediately.”

The students are silent whenever they properly heard about Mr. Ronan. None grasped what was his first name, but he gains a reputation as a stern disciplinary around the school. He’s known around school as “Ronan The Destroyer.” The title itself signifies something.

Just before he can utter one or two words to Brock as come back, the school bell disturbs her.

Steve ensures he brushes off against her when exiting the classroom. “Fun like always, Romanoff.”

She turns around so close that her red hair strikes him in his face. Once again their lips are extremely compressed for comfort. But Natasha knows better than perform another move.

“Find someone else you can bother, Rogers, because I despise you.”

He chuckles delightedly because he undoubtedly knows her better. “You relish the attention, Romanoff. Just admit it.”

She thrusts her finger into his chest, “Shut up! Just shut up, okay? Don’t talk to me, Don’t look at me. Leave me alone. Do you understand?”

He withdraws her nervous finger from his chest, “Let’s see about that.” He winks at her.

“I’m serious.”

“O-k-a-y.” He takes his sweet time to pronounce each letter.

“You don’t know me.” She mutters angrily.

He leans in closer, almost whispering in her sensitive ear, but instead leaving hot sensation through her body. “My generous offer still stands.”

_Ugh, she despises him so much._

  
***

Do you know what people say about hope? Don’t listen to them. That's total bullshit. Natasha knows better since she doesn’t secure the title of Queen because she’s optimistic. She deserves it because she perceives what to take to be queen. One of those peculiar qualities becomes merciless. Merciless to the concerned people that inevitably betray her and she’s never played nice. That’s exactly what she concludes to El.

Her enemy for life.

El in her dominatrix glory smiles up at her old friends’ direction and desperately wishes she can charm her unusual way into her ancient group. Unfortunately, none likes having her around anymore. Not after she got kicked out of Shield Prep.

When Natasha runs into El so early in the convicted Monday Morning, she silently curses under her breath. She suppresses her uncontrollable fury behind her oversized Fendi sunglasses.

“Nat, I longed to see you so much.” The brunette walks to her and grins like they’re dearest friends.

_Ugh… She detests her._

“I didn’t know you were back.”

As she might be expected, she's lying. She has heard all from her lackey and sophomores couldn’t shut up about her. SpyderBytes allegedly posted her picture the first thing on Saturday morning. What’s so special about El?

Other than her impressive rack and the fact, she gets every male student in Shield Prep worship the ground she walked on? She’s rotten inside.

“You look…terrific.” Natasha awkwardly offers her ex-best friend an appreciative smile.

“Thanks.” She jerks her for the most awkward hug ever. “You look magnificent too.” She lets out a generous smile.

There is another tense pause. El thinks they’re still friends and Natasha wishes the brunette utterly dies with her cocaine and vodka. She doesn’t need to make her Manolos dirty.

“I have to go.” Natasha pauses the most embarrassing moment.

El typically gives her best puppy face at her, “So soon?”

“Yale wisely prefers you to properly focus on your goal which is excluded drinking cocktails at Santorini, sleeping peacefully with billionaires and partying with European monarchs. And of course, properly attend classes. I heartily wish I could stand here and gossip with you …” she shows her Cartier watch, a gift from father dearest, and fakes disappointment on her face. “Duty calls, darling.”

“Well, how about a drink later? At The Palace?” She offers."7 PM sounds good to you? Bring Sharon if she’s not so busy being celebrity herself."

“I will try.” She hasn’t promised her anything. “Look I do have to go.” She turns around and leavs her alone. She has to find Sharon as fast as she can.

_Without saying goodbye, Nat? Tsk, Grandma Romanoff must be dreadfully disappointed in you._

  
***

When she inevitably arrives, her minions and her noble ladies (Karen, Carol, Maria, and Sharon) already sit on their usual spot. No minions can sit above the ladies-in-waiting and no one typically sits above the queen, those rules have been applied for years before her reign and she thanked Original Queen Bee Raven Darkholme for that.

“So…El is returning huh. She has some nerve.” Maria Hill says after she terribly scared some poor freshman who dared to wear knocked off Gucci flats. Eww...

Karen looks like she’s in deep thought when she’s savoring her coffee. “She desperately wants to rekindle a friendship or whatever she has with us.”

“She better not.” Carol anxiously watches all of their minions leaving their seats. “Does she not know no one wants her here?”

“If she knows, she doesn’t care. It’s terribly Elektra Natchios’ style. She takes and takes some more until nothing’s left.” Natasha overwhelmingly says with venom behind her voice. She remembered well how her former friend slept with Billy and tarnished her reputation. Let’s not forget she virtually caused Clint dispelled.

Sharon looks over Natasha, “I don’t perceive what happened but I will ensure her stay won’t last long. Maybe I can propose to my grandmother about Principal Ross. He’s very sketchy.”

Karen rolls her eyes, “You inevitably think everyone is sketchy. Conceivably she abused rules on her boarding school or supplied drugs. Or she fucked half of Paris for all we know.”

“Everyone is lying, Page, always lying,” Sharon smirks. “It is possible Mr. Ross accepts her parents' bribe. We have to aggressively investigate him and El’s.”

“Or maybe we can exactly kill El and problem solve, right?”

“Maria, we can’t kill El without paying regardless for our petty crimes. Vainly imagine us in orange?” Karen grimaces at the negative thought she wears orange for the eternal rest of her life. With her complexion, the orange uniform would slay her.

“Well, Veronica was never caught on Heather, right? It’s worth a try, ladies.” Natasha says, graciously offering her ladies an ironic smirk. She needs to kill El before she manipulates her way into her life. “By the way, ladies, she invited me and Sharon for a drink at the Palace. Tonight.” She instantly turns to Sharon after mentioning the last part.

Sharon flashes her an unpleasant look, “Wow, she’s not wasting time huh.”

“Well, it’s El, you know how she is” Carol is looking down on her Hublot watch and turns to Natasha. “Talking about tonight, we definitely need to look over the RSVP list for our fundraising party.”

“You’re right. We don’t need a party crusher to ruin this party, do we?” Natasha smiles at Carol and her focus shifts to Karen who busies herself with her cellphone. “Make sure El doesn’t unlawfully enter our party.”

El has rarely skipped a party, and the last thing Carol Danvers needs is another bitch ruining her party plan. _Relax, C!_

“After what she had done with Murdock? I don’t think she’s bold enough to make an appearance at a party that will be properly held in the Murdock Hotel. Mrs. Murdock already blacklisted her.” Karen cherishes mutual hatred for El. 

Sharon flinches painfully whenever she has heard about Murdock. 

There is a fierce fire behind her critical eyes whenever she has heard about El. They were never friends before, but her growing hatred towards the brunette made tolerate the redhead on a regular basis. 

“El will be no more in a week,” Natasha informs her loyal ladies. She needs El gone, she rules the school with her iron fist, and she sores high score for Yale. You know, her perfect life. But deep down she’s worried about one thing: El would flip the desperate situation and ruin her ruin life once again. 

When she exchanges look with Sharon, the blonde knows better than now the bitch is back, they’re in a critical position.

 _Write down, ladies, an upcoming showdown between these Upper East Side goddesses tonight at The Palace. Whoever will win this showdown, I can feel in my bone it’s developing to be an entertaining start of our year. May the best queen win? Or can I say, woman? Cheers!_ _  
_***  
El enters Howl’s Coffee, forcing a smile at the particular person she’s looking for. She finds Grant Ward nervously smiles at her. He hasn’t seen El ever since he instantly took her virginity two miserable years ago and he wouldn’t dare to look at her until today. She typically sits before him.

“So you admittedly have something for me?” She reluctantly asks the jock. “Something you can share with me.”

”I need leverage.” His nervous finger merely touches his coffee mug. His brain forces to detect a hint of cleavage before his eyes. “Look, if Rogers or Wilson know about me aiding you, they’re striking my head,” Grant says with a husky voice.

Grant Ward isn’t all that special, he recognizes that. He’s not that good at lacrosse (like Barnes or Rogers), not as funny as Fitz, not as popular as Wilson, or smart as Lang or good looking as T’Challa. He's no Odinson too who snatched every girl he has crushed on. He’s just bland paper among his teammates, even Rumlow gets more ass than him. He's feeling like he's the ugly duckling in their team. _Someone has to play ugly duckling, Ward._

However, he anxiously desires to be on top of his violent game at the Shield Prep too, because who wouldn’t? At that time, he approached this idea: a wager with Steve and other boys the other night. Russo wouldn't like it, but fuck him. 

He needs Steve to slept with Natasha and he can expose her in a very Cruel Intentions way. After she allegedly made Daisy broke up with him, he reluctantly decided to ruin Natasha's life. It's not going make Daisy return to him instantly, not after he went all Fatal Attractions at her and she replace him for a hotter guy.

Unfortunately, Steve is going being a problem because he plays the mind game with Natasha. 

"He agrees, but he wants to do in his merit. You know how Steve is." he shrugs. "No, Barnes wouldn't get involve."

"Not like the Barnes I perfectly know." El comments. "Is he still in his emo phase?"

"He's being odd lately." He informs her. "I mean he's still a douche, but he's not so much into parties or boozes anymore. He merely attends and leaves the party first." He observes the brunette warily. 

"You think he's going to present a problem." 

He nods thoughtfully, "I need necessary leverage if he finds out about our job here."

She merely rolls her fiercely dark eyes, "Fine, I will distract him. Before that, you have to give me access to Carol's responsible parties. I need to be there." She lost her many options until Grant Ward called her yesterday and explained his plan to dethrone Natasha through Steve. 

She has achieved that with Peggy first and she almost dethroned Natasha. Then, Sharon fucking Carter happened and ruined everything. She and Natasha are supposed to be one piece. She just needs something to do before her senior year: unanimously confirming her social status in Shield.

She fondly hopes there under no circumstances is no war declaration by tonight. She’d hate banishing her best friends.  
“Okay, fine. Can I go now?” The dark-haired boy proposes her. He’s worried if someone has regarded him with her. Steve and Bucky wouldn’t ever allow him to see the light if they knew about what he had concluded.

“Fine, just remember don’t order me around as you did earlier.” She smirks at him.

Grant is terrified, but his thirst over revenge overpowered his fear. After cotillion, everyone will see Natasha and her followers crumbled down. Maybe, he can be happier. _Do you remember what they wisely say about an impossible dream?_ _When you cease to dream, you cease living._

Grant Ward wants to be part of the ”it” crowd. This plan could take him anywhere he wants. Shield Prep would be terribly shaken without its undisputed queen and king. Go big or go home, mentality he found out his junkie brother isn't so bad.

He doesn't know if El has her separated plan. She's uninterested in allying with a nobody like Grant (according to her, Grant is so boring that she can't blame Daisy for looking richer, more influential senior to date), she's only interested in revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I added Gone with The Wind because I need a reason for Steve and Natasha are arguing literature. I'm not sure in comic, Elektra and Natasha crosses paths but it would be rad if they do. It's not exactly copied Gossip Girl, they do not unnecessarily have Serena and Blair relationship.


	3. Look what you've done (I'm a motherfuckin' starboy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scandalous El Natchios enters the Palace after half an hour later after Mini Carter and Queen Nat ordered their drinks. It doesn’t sound an appealing plan, El. Considering these courageous goddesses of Upper East Side respect punctuality. I can smell DRAMA.  
> Until next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based on Starboy by The Weekend (because it's so fitting lmao). Sorry, this is a bit late. All apologies for grammatical errors, cliches, and other inspiring excuses. 
> 
> Awesome Greta_Delacour as betareader for this story 
> 
> It's late, guys so I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for your kudos and comments.

****The Palace, 7.20 PM** **

The mixture of rage and alcohol is never-ending well. It doesn’t matter if you sternly order it like Sharon Carter drinks her martini: stirred not shaken. The result wouldn’t be as smooth like Sean Connery as James Bond.

“Are you that stressed out to meet El?” Natasha is critically observing her friend. Whenever she’s stressed out, Sharon repeatedly carries out these things: smoking, eating a burger, and drinking her martini like James Bond.

“No,” she grumbles. “I’m so excited to meet her.” She mutters sarcastically, forcing a smile to appear.

Natasha looks down on her iPhone and it shows her the bitch is late for 20 minutes. When they were still BFFs, she constantly found her lateness charming as hell. Now? Not so much.

“We promised not to kill her today, Shar.” She apprizes her. “Donatella Versace doesn’t visit you when you’re in filthy prison.”

"You’re right. I merely want this meeting to be over.” She looks down at her Martini. She looks down on her glass and vainly imagines she will break the glass and use it as a weapon to kill El.

“What so special about her?”

_These murdering talks have to stop, girls, how about sleeping with your relentless frenemy’s boyfriend or set their La Perla panties on fire?_

“About whom?” She appears in her Balmain mini dress, her long hair tousled like she’s solely to wake up with it. Her burgundy lips curl into a smile. She’s taking a seat beside Natasha.

“You’re late,” Natasha criticizes her ex-best friend.

“She hates clock, Nat,” Sharon adds.

“You know me so well.” She flicks her hair. “You guys started without me?” she fakes a pout like she’s about to audition for another remake of Lolita or something.

It’s not working on Sharon and Natasha. Their dead expression should be very telling right? How come you escape it, El?

“At least we’re nice enough to wait for you,” Natasha mutters bitterly, narrowing her critical eyes at El.

"Or run away from you.” Sharon deadpans.

“What’s going on with you two?” El asks them.

“What are you talking about?” Sharon replies sarcastically.

“Are you displeased to see me?” El merely observes Sharon and Natasha slowly “I’m desperately trying to be nice to invite two of you. Back me up, Nat.-” She whines like the old times. She’s consistently won of course because why not?

If only you knew, El.

Natasha takes a deep breath. Just fucking own it, she says anxiously like it’s the personal mantra. She turns to face El and accidentally spills her Cosmo on El’s dress and the glass shatters on the floor.

“What the hell, Nat!” El exclaims impulsively, looking down her brand-new dress. The glass is shattering on the floor.

Natasha snatches her hand her ex-best friend’s hand, dragging very shocked El to the bathroom after gesturing Sharon for following them.

Sharon doesn’t leave without finishing her Martini.

The bathroom is the only room where we can do mirror selfies properly, powdering your nose or make a private conversation with your ex-best friend. It’s a pretty private room where you would never need to risk getting your face at SpyderWeb’s twitter. Look at this, Peter Parker is hauling for every news he can find about them.

“You two got worse,” El complains, flinging another look towards the mirror. Still hot, she smirks.

Natasha rolls her eyes, “You get more boob jobs and silicone in your lips, El. You don’t deserve to notify us how to behave. ” she says coolly.

Sharon throws El’s Prada purse on the floor.

“Bitch, you know it’s a horrific crime to throw fucking Prada on the floor.” She glares defiantly at the blonde.

Sharon raises her eyebrow at El’s frantic expression, “Cut the bullshit, El. We know you’re not inviting us for being nice. ”

El observes two of them: Natasha looks at her like she’s a pest and Sharon looks like she could hopelessly lose her temper and throw her Chanel bag at her head anytime. She’s terrified of Sharon. She punched Bucky’s face when they were eight grade and was enough to improperly place him in hospital. She almost transferred to all schoolgirls, if without Carter’s connection to Shield Prep.

“We used to be friends, Nat, Shar, I miss us.” She says softly, almost childlike. “We had fun.”

“I did not.” Natasha narrows her eyes at El. “You slept with my boyfriend. Shield almost kicked us out, and you pretend like nothing happened now? Are you fucking kidding me? ” She roars in desperation.

“I’m sorry...” she says softly. “Please allow me...”

"I hate you,” Natasha utters three words she has been stressed about for a year. She feels like a severe burden has been lightened. Her resentful green eyes meet her brown ones.

“No, no, Nat, you can’t despise me.” The brunette shakes her head. Her tone is desperate and begging. "I'm your real best friend."

Sharon cringes at that. Why does she stoop too low? The Elektra Natchios she knew wouldn’t act like this.

“I can and I always will.’ Natasha ignores her pleas coldly. Her heart has been frozen ever since El humiliated her. She’s dead to her. "You're nothing to me, Elektra." She tells her coldly. If a look could kill...

“Come on Nat. It was just one night.” She reminds her.

“You know it’s more than just Bill.” The words escape her mouth bitterly. Until today she can’t forget about her and Bill. She can stay frantic for 3 months if she only slept with Bill, but unfortunately, she didn’t. She also ruined her life, their friendship, her trust, everything... She considered their friendship like it was nothing? How could you do this to me? Natasha screamed at her when she was still in La Perla's lingerie. 

“Shar...” she turns to her backup. El has been always number one in Natasha’s life. They did everything together, and Sharon was one of the girls she befriended because their parents forced them to get along. She’s the sincere friend of Natasha. How the tables have turned?

“No from me. You don’t deserve us. ” She turns to Natasha who stands like a queen; bold in her Valentino heels, and terrible fury fills her resentful eyes. “I think we should go.”

“Goodbye, El, don’t expect your social calendar would be thriving. You’re on E-list. ” Natasha says before she captures Sharon’s offering hand and walk away from El’s sight.

El hears clicks of their heels as her eyes anxiously examining the closing door. She gathers her bag with an evil grin between her lips. “You will regret gaining me as your enemy, ladies.” She is facing the mirror. “Game on.”

***

Elektra has been called a resolute person. She went after what she treasured and she thoroughly understands that surviving is never enough. She's also definitely not engaging in an impartial game. She achieves everything to thrive, and she allegedly does whatever it takes. Natasha Romanoff appreciates it too well. In the past, she has brushed it off, ignored all of Elektra's passionate desire to be on top of the pyramid. In her innocent minds, they can achieve it together. When her friends don't play nice, she's not waiting for her next act.

She takes Steve’s drinks from his hand and completes it. She has no patience again. She has it enough. “I require you to grant me a favor.” She says to him.

Steve stares at her, observing her appearance. Elektra Natchios knows that she’s stunning. Her thick jet black waves cascading down her back, her tan skin glows under bar’s lighting, and her alluring whiskey-colored eyes would captivate anyone who looks at her direction. If only she doesn't look like a mess. It’s not helping she possesses a body to die for and recognizes it too. But, Steve has always been indifferent towards her, not cold, but he’s also not throwing his friendship away just because she's hot. He finds her unappealing. 

She wouldn't grasp why Steve "I'm just a boy from Brooklyn" Grant Rogers hasn't tried to sleep with her once. Knowing his reputation, he apparently likes the chase or someone who makes him do it. That's why she thinks her proposal is going to be taken seriously by him.

Tedious time ago, she had Bucky wrapped around her little finger. She vividly recalled how they had fun together. At that time, she fell in love with Matt Murdock and the rest was ruined started from there. Matt left her. Bucky loathed her. Natasha ruined her life by exposing her to the entire Upper East Side for home wrecking, and her parents shipped her to boarding school. Sharon _betrayed_ her. She had nothing. She almost lost her inheritance, got kicked out of Shield Prep ( _Thank you very much, Sharon._ ), and probably lost her mojo. Steve doesn’t look like that he’s genuinely impressed by her presence.

“You definitely consider going to an AA meeting, darling,” he mutters sarcastically.

The leggy blonde waitress brings over another rum and coke for him and a Shirley Temple for her. From the corner of his eyes, Bucky has ordered her Shirley Temple especially for her before he seduced curvy blond and had his wicked ways in one of the suites, complimentary from Steve. _Isn't he just the greatest friend ever?_

Bucky Barnes. He might be not able to face her but he’s all about ruined her reputation. He runs away from him (with a curvy golden-haired girl) as soon as he overheard about El will be around The Palace. The fact he evades her.

El gives him "fuck you" glare before letting him know she’s all about the business. “I ask you to fuck Natasha,” she says without apparent hesitation.

If he's not a socialite, his mother raised him to be, he would choke on his drink but instead, he looks around him and hisses at her. "Excuse me?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know you have been waiting for her untouched maidenhead." She bites the end of cherry in the manner only porn star could do. "I give you the opportunity. Just make it happen, Rogers."

"Why?"

The brunette flicks her hair, exposing her slender arm as she meets his eyes. "She wants it. You want it. Let's face it. She wouldn't allow Billy to fuck her."

He stares at her scandalously, if he's being honest, female friendship can be really weird as hell. They can take selfies together and act all bosom buddies then they would stab each other in backs the next minute. "I thought you were still friends with her."

El sighs profoundly. "We were friends. Past tense, Rogers. Now, I want you to fuck her before her foolish cotillion."

"You know, this is so She's all that for my taste."

If he's thinking about it, her proposal helps him to win the bet. He will win the bet, of course, come on he's freaking Steve Rogers. He doesn't need Elektra's help. He will figure things out soon or maybe...he will take the sweet from a devil. He knows better than everyone that everyone deceives.

"What I should do that for you?" El leans closer to Steve, his eyes indicate certain intentions he knows too well, and she bites her lower lip. Not once did she take her eyes off him? Her fingers move around the button of his Givenchy white t-shirt. If he moves just a little, he might kiss her and Steve doesn't want that to happen, right? He frowns at her and throws her pitiful look, he almost feels bad for her. She looks away from him pretty quickly. Her seduction technique has undazzled him.

"Fine, I thirst for revenge. She has ruined my life."

"Whose fault is that?"

She narrows her eyes at him, "A best friend doesn’t betray their friends." Her eyes blaze with anger. He knows what delusional look like and that's definitely not a decent look on smoking hot girls like El.

"What will I get if I can sleep with her," he interrogates her again. To this point, he inquires why he evens bothers to talk with her. He shouldn't be involved in their dull game.

"Besides the obvious, genius?" He shrugs his shoulder, "We're not friends, El. In case, you haven't noticed."

"She's the only girl who declined you. Don't you want to get over her?" He laughs, "I don't need to get over her. We're not dating." he reminds her. "We're not discussing..." Before he can continue his words, El cut his words.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Take care of Bill for me. Distract Billy or whatever. Sleep with him again if you should."

"What? I can't fuck the same people twice."

"Fourth times." he corrects her. "Was he that bad?" He can't help but smirk at her. Knowing Billy, he scarcely cares about his needs before his partner.

"Not your problem, Rogers." She observes him, observing him savor his rum and coke. She won't win if she's not willing to compromise. "Fine, but I require evidence. Video or it didn’t happen." He frowns, he knows that El can be really crazy. "Don't you believe me?"

"Take it or leave it?"

He moistens his lips before adding, "I will take it." He doesn't fathom why his voice sounds off. Does he have second doubt about the virgin queen? He starts to harbor certain torch for a girl he has spent his short years to hate, and he definitely shudders at it.

***  
Bucky Barnes is unsure of how many considerable times he would sneak out of the luxury hotel rooms, but he has been carefully counting: 12 eager girls this month alone. The considerable number is seriously higher than last month which is getting worrisome. What if he contracts an STD or worse being addicted to sex? He even had sex in the school bathroom once this month.

His family is recognized to have an addictive personality and he’s no exception. Many things have been hectic in his miserable life, especially after his long-time widowed mother announced his wedding to Senator Alexander Pierce. He scarcely doubts someone cold as he can make his mother happy. But, she wouldn’t listen to him, and Becca is stuck doggedly in a position between him and his mother. And everyone else is like _your mother is thrilled_ , _you should be too_.

He’s not going to forbid his mother to remarry again because it has been 7 years since his father passed away. However, she has to prefer a man like Alexander Pierce as her future husband and he already decides which school he will go for or how Becca should date boys instead of girls. 

He decides to adjust this: numb his feeling with alcohol and sex. Initially, it becomes more peaceful for him and the more he becomes attached to them, the more he loses himself. When Sam notices the red mark on his neck, he just decides he’s better not declaring him anything but he’s Sam, you can’t stop to open his stupid mouth.

“I was convinced there was no way that is the mark is real, man.” He sips his Sangria when Bucky sits in the comfy seat of their booth. “Do you think she can…”Sam laughs when he notices Bucky’s annoyed face. At the minimum, he spares him some emotion.

“Shut up.” Bucky rolls his eyes at Sam, causing his to want to know more about his sex life. They move the locker room to many places and levels shamelessly.

The Red Blue Bistro has realistically been the base camp for SBC aka Shield Bachelors Club which consists of currently five charming assholes. Ah...what can we say about SBC? They’re too charming and irresistible for their own good. They gather together at Red Blue Bistro every Monday to have a drink and justly complain about their privileged lives. They also talk about their fellow students at Shield, mostly the girls. _Who didn't love them_?  
  
In Sam Wilson’s defense, they additionally serve awesome Sangria which is Sam’s favorite.

“It is possible she can dye the carpet too?” Clint Barton joins in and would love to make Bucky uncomfortable until dinner time.

“I’m not going to “kiss and tell” if that you guys want.” He solemnly informs his friends. “I won’t reveal every sordid detail of my active sex life.”

Bucky takes his considerable time to properly focus on T’Challa who is frowning fiercely, looking down on his untouched Gin and Tonic. T’Challa Okonkwo isn’t always all happy-go-lucky boy, but that does not make him less handsome. B _roody dudes are hot, exhibit A: Keanu Reeves._

There are certain expectations he follows after his name. His family is typically coming from lawyers and law professors, so yes his family expects him to be respectable, good, and perfect in every way. He’s a mighty angel among these clever devils.

“Why the long face, T?” Bucky asks him after thanking a sweet waitress who serves him his drink. “Did Shuri accidentally spill coke on your finest Armani suits?” He provokes him. 

Everyone in that booth knows how Shuri always makes her brother’s life miserable.

“No.” T’Challa grunts.

“Then what happened?” Clint Barton asks, genuinely interested. Why not? His life has been less entertaining: hot boyfriend (with a hot accent to root for), endless pieces of training, and affectionate parent. His friends are usually having more issues than Vogue.

T’Challa sighs, “Do you remember my cousin Erik?”

Bucky has to search for the certain name inside his brain but ultimately detects a face he hasn’t forgotten. Usually, some people are unworthy to remember.

“Your cousin who was arrested last month? The one who lived in LA, right? Scary dude!” Scott fills in. 

T’Challa grimaces. “Yeah, that one. Apparently, my uncle thinks he had enough of his bullshit, so he’s sending him to us and lets us take care of him. Now, he's our responsibility.” he rolls his eyes.

“Damn.” Sam vividly recalls Erik, T’Challa’s cousin who is a known trouble maker and has ruined his summer party once, and he wouldn't forgive him for ruining his chance with Maria Hill. He punched him once after he had caused chaos in his party and acted like he retained the place. You wouldn’t mess with Sam Wilson when you are in his territory, one of his best friends' cousin or not.

Thor returns to his seat after exchanging numbers with the attractive waitress, “Who?”

“Erik, T’Challa’s cousin,” Bucky replies as his blond friend who sits beside him. “Apparently Erik will settle in New York. What did he do this time?”

“I don’t know, but it must be something beyond fucked up. They thought my old folks can knock some sense into him. Like if that even possible.” T’Challa downs his drinks.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Clint says, looking at T’Challa.

“I don’t know maybe it essentially could work. Your parents are pretty great at the parenting thing.” Thor says, shrugging his shoulder. “He wouldn’t be bad as Hela, right?”

The boys are groaning at mentioned of Thor’s older sister because she would tame Erik’s crimes. Thor’s father hardly mentioned her and nothing but accept two sons, Thor and Loki, as his successors and barely allow anyone to mention her name. His wife is no other.

It’s not because their firstborn was a girl, it’s more likely because she was batshit insane. Joined the violent cult by the age of 17 years old, arrested for human trafficking, drug possessions, and bank robbery at the age of 19 years old, and almost put her brothers’ lives in danger twice, were enough reason to make your parents hate you. There are other unrecorded crimes but Thor’s father manages to aggressively protect it all.

_She wasn’t in jail so...thanks to Daddy Dearest,_

Thor forgets about her sometimes. Hela left home when he was 6 years old and only returns occasionally. She has been considered gone in Odinson Estate. _So much for Viking family drama._

“Your sister wins this time,” Bucky decides. “When is he going to be in New York?”

“Tomorrow night. I have to pick him up.” His unsatisfied and a frown remains on his face.

“How about your date with Nakia?” Sam asks. "He will ruin your social calendar, bro."

“I have to postpone it, or my father will lecture me for an hour about the meaning of family before he forces me to pick the fucker.” He replies hopelessly. _Can you imagine you're finally dating your perfect girl and your annoying cousin ruin it for you? Poor, T!_

“I can’t attend the party tomorrow night because who knows, he blow up our kitchen when I leave or worse set my father's cars on fire.”

“Sucks to be you, man,” Bucky states understandingly. He’s lucky that he doesn’t have a cousin, only him and Becca. Thankfully, he adores his sister and vice versa. There are no family dramas until his future step-father enters the picture.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” T’Challa sighs. “By the way, where is Rogers?”

“I left him at The Palace.” Bucky flips open the menu, pretending that he’s interested in the food. They don't need to know he's trying to run away from his past. _Oh no, you did it wrong, pretty boy!_

“What a great friend you are.” Thor mocks Bucky.

Before Bucky can reply, the oblivious ringtone from his phone distracts him. All glares coming from everyone sitting at the table are on him, but he takes his sweet time between drinking his Manhattan, looking down on his Rolex and making the entire table groan at his antic. 

“Are you going to pick it up or not?” T’Challa glares at Bucky, clearly annoyed.

He smirks at T’Challa, knowing his always calm and collected friend can be easily irritated by his simple action. He searches for his phone inside the pocket of his jeans after leaving his table. He sees a number he wishes he doesn’t need to see again, calling him out of the blue.

“What?” He adequately answers with an annoyed sigh.

“Hello, handsome. Miss me?” A sultry voice answers him. “Am I interrupting you?”

He can imagine that she would smile at his icy tone. She always said that _your icy glare turned me on_. She always stands on a dangerous route and he can’t help but followed her, captivated by her recklessness and no-rules attitude. But, Elektra Natchios has been a constant reminder for him how addiction could kill you, even they are not drugs. 

“What do you want?” He can ask her other questions, something wittier or more sarcastic in tone, but he chooses to ask what she wants from him.

“Can’t I call a friend?” she sounds like she’s genuinely enjoying this charade.

“We’re not friends El.” he instantly reminds her. “I _fondly_ remember telling for not calling me again.”

“Cruel, James.” She teases him. The way his name rolls inside her tongue is enough to annoy him. The same voice she used to earn his divine forgiveness when they were still an item. He instantly hears her laughing uproariously, “You know I'm bad at following rules, James. You're so boring.”

Her smoky voice has been one of many things that drawn boys to her and the fact she knows how to use it, making her difficult to resist. But lately, he has been more annoyed with her than anything happen in his life.

“Don’t we all know it, Elektra?” He answers her. His patience is growing thin whenever he talks to her. “I have no time for you. Please, make this impossible conversation short.”

“I’m just want to say hi, J. Is that a crime?”

He doesn't answer immediately, trying to find a more suitable answer. He finds nothing because despite everything he still never got over her. He is probably unable to. 

“I still love you, J.” She reveals with a soft laugh he can hear clearly. 

_Useless three dying words and even more stupid eight letters._

He couldn’t help but sarcastically laugh at her confession. “We both know you can’t love anyone but yourself, Elektra.”

He overhears her name has been called, with the distinct European accent, Greek probably if he’s not wrong. “That’s my cue to leave, J. See you around.” She laughs merrily after saying goodbye to him.

The line goes dead with a soft click, and he lowers his phone in a state of disbelief and anger. Just what he needs: first, his future stepfather shoves him to apply to Princeton, when his initial plan always runs wilder than his personal preference in girls. It could be Yale, where his late father went but he's never sure of it. Second, his mother takes his side, third his ex probably wants to ruin his life. _Fuck his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this inspired by Gossip Girl and Elite (if you squint:)), the characters can be shallow and stupid. Their plot must mock to the mean girls trope and rich kids plot. I'm trying to dig deeper, I promise. Let's hope I'm not turning this into Pretty Little Liars. I'm trying anyway.  
> I'm also adding team Cap in some sort of Billionaire Boys Club (never actually watched the movie btw) or some sort of The Riot Club.  
> Quick question: what do you think?


	4. A little party never killed nobody ( so we gon' dance until we drop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Upper East Siders, there’s nothing I like more than a good party. That's right, it's time for 7th "Kiss on the Lips" Party hosted by Carol Danvers. Just like other parties, there are always dramas for the Upper East Side elites. Someone tells us that our Queen N is risking it all for her Prince Charming. What do we want to know which one is going to have her heart? King B with too much money to burn or our favorite Captain with dazzling blue eyes. Keep with me, Upper East Siders, it's going to be fun ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song From Fergie by the way. Sorry for Grammar and uninspiring mistakes, I have no excuses for that. Yes, It's so late update.  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments. I apologize sincerely because life has been rather busy these days. I'm also at Tumblr with the same name :)

Billy Russo has his own way to charm his girlfriend, of course; it's not easy to make Natasha happy. She demands perfection in everything she wants from him so that's why he's the first one who makes an appearance in her penthouse, in a charcoal gray suit and a blue box on his grasp. If he's not such a messed up, sex-starved boy, he wouldn't cheat on her. She constantly looks like she looks like a million dollars. Today she looks like a dream with her deep red Herve Leger V-neck dress and showing off her toned arms. She's a vision and Billy couldn't shift his eyes off her.

"You look...wow!" he smiles up at her.

Natasha tosses her hair behind and smirks at her. She has picked this dress carefully. She knows how much Billy can't resist her in red, it's her personal goal to remind him how much he has missed her. It shows more skin but just in a subtle way. "I enjoy how you fail to keep words, Billy." she taunts him. Sure, they're on his break, but she wouldn't be that crazy to enter a party without army candy by her side, besides she would love to make a statement at the party. Billy is almost kissing her if not her mother forces her presence recognized. Good God, mother!

"She causes everyone a nightmare for that damn dress so you better praise her all night." Katerina Romanoff aka the liveliest Upper East Side socialite seizes Billy, almost kisses her daughter and doesn’t approve her decision to date this serial cheater. She would rather Billy is a closeted gay boy than a serial cheater, she already dealt with one. She knows her daughter thinks she knows what she's doing with her boyfriend but a mother always knows best and one day she will dispose of him for someone is better and treat her better. Kat is staring at Billy, then irritatingly turns to her daughter with a scornful smile her mother merely can do thoroughly, handing her Max Mara coat. "It's frostier than death out there, Natasha."

Natasha raises her eyebrow at her mother's antics, it's no secret that her mother loathes Billy like none else. Just because he’s rich, doesn’t mean he can handle her like his submissive mother. Can you imagine Natasha Romanoff as a submissive wife?

Her mother can be so mean sometimes, not that she doesn't mean well. She wants her to be happy and Billy isn’t sparkling with joy. She doesn't see it whenever Billy is around her. She wonders if she would prefer her with someone else. Besides, Billy's mother is a kind of submissive mother, a typical mother of the year award nominee who involves in bake sales, stuck in the 50s mindset, boring tea parties, and cook for the rest of her family when she's already surrounded by like hundreds of maids.

"Mother..." she notifies her.

"Stay away from the suites. We deserve a proper sendoff in this family, for God's sake." Katerina watches Billy with a venomous smile. She knows her daughter hasn't given him anything. "By the way, Billy, what's that? Is that...Harry Winston box? How very... _thoughtful_." she turns to her daughter who demands nothing less than her support.

Right now, she knows they wouldn't end anytime soon.

Billy flashes a charming smile (or he takes it as charming.) at Katerina, "Kate, of course only the best for Natasha."

 _Don’t call me Kate, you coward!_ Kate rolls her eyes, "I would love to see it."

Natasha glares at her mother but does nothing to defend her boyfriend.

Billy opens the box and reveals to her mother what's inside: a platinum diamond bracelet that she actually admires.

"It's exquisite, thank you." she kisses her boyfriend in front of her mother after he conveys the beauty around her wrist, just a hasty kiss that supposes not mean anything. She knows she has to try with Billy. Conceivably he has hope after all.

Her mother groans in despair, "I desperately need tequila shots. Be careful you two lovebirds." Katerina smiles quickly before turning her heels and calls out their maid for preparing for her massage therapist. Just like a typical day of Katerina Romanoff.

"Your mother looks ecstatic?" Billy comments when the doorman named Fred opens the door for them.

"Nope, daddy just announces today that he will get married to a 21 years old influencer so she harbors a lot of feelings," Natasha replies.

Her mother is in the surliest mood she ever is in. Imagine your George Clooney look-alike ex-husband remarry with a considerably younger woman (with a firm body, much more supple skin than you, and Brazilian natural tan) and how you discover it through your daughter. It's traumatizing enough to see she's wearing a handmade Harry Winston ring when he proposed her mother with an ugly family heirloom. Her mother remains peaceful until...Natasha doesn't fathom what will happen when she's gone.

"Miss Romanoff, how are you?" Dylan, Billy's loyal chauffeur flashes a gracious smile at her.

She returns her smile brightly, "I'm wonderful."

When they sit inside the limousine, Natasha is all smiling and genuinely participate in a decent conversation with him. He clasps her hand and she allows him. They kiss again until Natasha notices what's hidden beneath his shirt, a distasteful red mark around his neck. It's slight but enough to make her scowl at him again. "Bill..."

"Damn it, Bill, I almost think you retain hope. You repeatedly prove me wrong." she achieves the distance from him again.

"Nat..." Billy tries to reasons with her.

Natasha has none of it, "stay away from me okay?"

A few minutes later, they arrive at their destination at the party of the year. She sighs when noticing there are paparazzi and photographers out there who would capture their pictures together and she has to pretend that she's a joyful favorite teenager with a perfect boyfriend. Headline: Love Birds: Russo and Romanoff unite in 10th Kiss on The Lips.

Her calculation is accurate, they want their pictures grasped and she squeezes her breath whenever they ask her for a smile. When Billy encloses her around her waist, she feels uneasy. She smiles for the last time and whispers something to her boyfriend's ear and fakes it as closeness, "Don't come near me tonight."

Billy says anything because the next thing he knows she sees the girl who responsible hickey on his neck, the same temptress who ruined his love life a year ago, the same girl who hauled him into a mad man, Elektra. Natasha obviously hasn't noticed it but between where his gaze land and how he’s tongue-tied, it's confirmation. It's so lucid that El Natchios is over here.

But El looks delicious, she really tries for going all modest and nice. She equally knows the best if you're about crushing someone's party, you have to play A-game in the table. Had sex with her most unknown enemy, check (and make him regret the hickey.). Dress to kill check. Being all friendly with the enemy in front of the crowd, check.

"I'm extremely overjoyed to be back," she says in one of the reports from New York Post.

Natasha forces a smile at El, "Me too." she smiles for the last time before dragging El inside the party.

"Why are you over here?" Natasha urges her. "You're not on the list, El."

El laughs then flicking her shiny dark hair, "have you heard? Money can secure everything." She grins and motions her hand at Billy who earns a hearty slap from his girlfriend. "Your boyfriend is still a stud." She whispers innocently before turning her heels and leaving with a piece of exact information she has planned carefully. She smiles and waves her hand at Billy who looks in need of a good slap from his girlfriend. She really felt unfortunate for his chauffeur.

Natasha glowers at her boyfriend then snatches Brock Rum low’s glass from his hand. "Hey," he demurs, but she's already finishing his drink and ignores his stupid complaints.

"Shut up!" She roars at him and leaves as soon as Billy starts to cause her to concede whatever he demands to deliver.

***

Natasha is constantly notified not to be someone like her cousin Wanda Maximoff. Wanda is the girl who leaves dirty notes (along with her panties) to her piano teacher; the girl caught in the bathroom with one of the guys from lacrosse team; the girl who dances on top of the table at her friend’s party; the girl who doesn’t care what people think of her. It's not helping her lace slip dress barely cover her ass.

She loves her cousin more than anything in the world, she absolutely does, but noting helps her gain all the attention she has been working hard for years to achieve... It irritates her. It's like Wanda is doing that in purpose; she just does it effortlessly. Wanda seems to adore her and looks up to her, but Natasha can't help feeling insecure whenever she's nearby. When she embraces a hearty hug, she can't help returning he a strained smile. Every so often their relationship prompts her of her relationship with El. Both girls are effortlessly stealing a spotlight she always craves, and she rather hates it.

She watches Wanda move her body on the dance floor, smiling brighter than the Californian sun at Steve Rogers. Two of them are obviously more distinct than ever because they slept together. Wanda always tells her how gentleman he was but she doesn't involve the image of him having sex with her cousin. Thank God she lives far away from Manhattan. Natasha downs her champagne and gets Carol's disapproving look.

"You're being a bitch to everyone," Carol points out quickly. "It's not because Billy isn't here pleading for your mercy, right?"

Carol couldn't sympathize with her friend's unnecessary relationship drama at her party. They're over here for having fun and raising funds for an adequate cause they're working on. Carol cares about research and women march, its slight things, unlike her mother's foundation. She can't let mean girls' pettiness coming from Natasha ruin it for her.

She shoots her friend an angry glare, but Carol isn't one of those girls that are easily frightened by a simple scowl. "I'm not," she reacts coolly. _Be cool, Nat, don't allow them to see you quaking in fear because El is here._ "Billy is fine."

Who will she fool now? It's clear that her boyfriend isn't here for her, of course; he apologizes and pleads for her to talk to him again, and showers her with a diamond bracelet adorns her wrist. It's flashy enough to remind her that she sells herself for luxury she provides meanwhile he has a hickey around his neck that isn't from his girlfriend.

"As you would expect, she's fine, Natasha. You know that his hickey is exact to prove why..."

"Shut up, Danvers!" the blonde scowls angrily, enough to compel laughing Daisy and Jemma, shifts their attention on them. Her face turn pale when Daisy asks her if she's okay? _Needless to say, she's not, D. Her enemy is crashing her good day._

Carol rolls her eyes, ignoring her friend's emotional response to a thing she knows. Billy is a sleazy, cheating bastard and Carol couldn't imagine the possibility of how many girls Billy had. The STD is on the way. Their relationship isn't that charming anymore. "I'm concerned if you let him fool you. You know I hate lying to you," she says before turning to her attention. "Be nice for a night, Nat. We worked so hard for this."

Natasha doesn't state anything because really she retains nothing to say something witty or bitchy because Carol is right. She has been ruined the mood, it's merely...El ruins everything. Just she's about to get rid of her, she comes and crushes her practically idyllic world. She sees El surrounds by a thirsty senior. She might be with the cool kids now but she knows in no time she would do something that she desires.

"I'm going for a walk," she says with a monotone voice. She absolutely needs seizing her mind off without liquors.

***

Steve isn't excluding Natasha, not even if he tries, but he sees this move is the sole way to induce what he desires. Approaching Wanda has to represent an inevitable move for him; they develop a friendship and bond as a bit over-sexualized teenagers with father issues. None suspect, he's trying to employ Wanda. From this perspective, you might think he's bitingly numb, well you're not wrong. In his method, Steve Rogers can be a bit cold by exploiting a girl who treats him like one of her friends (that she occasionally fucked) but he needs to get rid of uncertain feelings bulbs inside him whenever Natasha is around. It's probably because of a scowl on her face whenever they meet and how she flicks her hair after he says something insulting.

"So tell me whatever happened to my cousin." The stunning brunette places down her gin and tonic, focusing on Steve. She's not foolish not to notice when Steve's eyes subtlety flicker on Natasha's exposed neck. They inevitably include more chemistry than they let on, besides Steve is much better than Billy, personality-wise of course. Steve wouldn't proclaim loving someone then sleeping with the next. Steve doesn't think it is worth to talk about. I have fallen in love just not with Sharon.

Steve smirks against his drink, "How I would know, Wanda?" he answers charmingly, her tone crisps with obvious delight. "I'm here with you."

She rolls her eyes, "Steve, I'm not dumb.” He clutches her arm and trails her to the bathroom for a quickie he has promised her. It's noticeable. "Wanda looks at him with something Steve tries to ignore for quite some time. "Should I inquire what’s your intention with her?"

Wanda is an observant, cleverer girl than most people give her credit for. "I have no intention with her," Steve answers before sipping his drink. "I'm also not exploiting you." He really relieves how Wanda's green eyes aren't as intense as Natasha's. Steve leans closer to make Wanda see what she requires to behold, one of those tricks work every time whenever he has to lie. His finger traces her hair and examining her eyes, "you know that, right?"

Wanda nods her head after a pregnant pause; she really has a soft spot for Steve. "I know," she returns softly and flashes him a smile. "So, bathroom?" she smirks at him.

Steve wouldn't say no even though in his back of his mind, still figuring whatever he has identified with a certain redhead. Just before he's about to follow Wanda, he sees Billy with her wrinkled shirt, looking confused. "Is everything all right?" Steve asks as a raven-haired boy revives him.

"Have you seen Natasha?" He inquires Steve as his eyes not-so slightly gazing up and down on Wanda's attire. What a pig!

Steve knits brows at Billy because it's a first for Billy Russo essentially seeking Natasha. It's consistently the other around. "I'm not one of her minions, Russo. No, I don't know where she is." He looks over Wanda as Billy couldn't take his eyes off her and it's unquestionably making her uncomfortable. "Can I go? We absolutely have to go."

Billy nods his head, not slightly embarrassed eyeing Wanda's perfect cleavage. Despite knowing she's his girlfriend's cousin. "Sorry, man. I will ask some of her friends." he turns around before smirking a little at Wanda.

"What a dick." Wanda says. "What's so special about him?"

Steve shrugs, "His trust fund?"

Wanda won't fuck Billy if she even gets paid. He looks like one of those guys only care about his satisfaction than cares about his partner. "Don't tell me Natasha said that."

Steve chuckles at Wanda's apparent distaste for Billy, maybe he doesn't need to employ Wanda for making Natasha jealous. He clutches her arm and trails her to the bathroom for a quickie he has promised her.

***

_I heard she was kicked out for doing porn at her boarding school?_

_No, she was actually cast out of the boarding school because she was impregnated by a married prince._

_For avoiding scandal, they paid her family and Principal Ross off to take her back._

Bucky Barnes down his champagne as listening to Thor's dates, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis are gossiping about El's appearance at Kiss on the Lips party. Everyone speculates why she appears to the party without anyone's consent or invitation. She tries to make her move on him but so far he successfully avoided her at every cost. He's sulking here, distressed by possibility El making moves on him. Knowing her transparent personality, she probably has included it on her hit list. Someone needs to slap and inform her that her reign is over.

Regrettably, escaping her also forces him to contain and just do nothing remotely interesting. Darcy is hot, but he's more interested in her cleavage than actually listening to her about...her gossips and slightest details about every people he knows. He doesn't absolutely need knowing what Natasha consumed a day or why Jessica Jones isn't dating Trish Walker anymore. He's also not interested in what hair gel is in Frank Castle's skincare regime, despite Teen Vogue, thinks it's important knowledge. Remember when Taylor Swift cut her hair. Bucky Barnes didn't.

That’s why he looks around him, trying to consider something else to entertain him. He watches the people dance like there is no tomorrow, drinking everything they find and ignore possibilities the next day. Who cares about responsibilities if you’re rich, young and heartless?

“You might want to wipe that brood off your face, man.” Sam taunts him, following where his gazes land. “Keep it up, and Odinson will persuade all the girls by himself.”

They turn to Thor who is really trying to keep his face seemingly interested in whatever Jane or Darcy says to him. It’s not like he doesn’t care but sometimes he put so much effort to get laid. He wouldn’t get it.

“Very funny.” Bucky takes a flute of champagne from Sam’s hand and causing the glass to his lips and letting pale liquid spill down his throat. He gives the glass when to the passing when it’s gone and turns to Sam.

“I know you’re really like stressed out right now, but be careful, _soldier_ , you don’t like what will happen.” He observes his friend with fascinated overlook. “If it’s about El, you should know she’s going to reappear soon or later, right?”

Not unexpectedly, he comprehends that but he really needs time to wind it up. “I know.” He answers coolly.

“Exactly forget about her existence, man. She’s not worth it.” Sam assures him. “Otherwise, there are too many girls here.” He points him towards a group of girls in short dresses and some of the model-wannabes. The party is packed, so you won’t find anyone sulking alone. “Damn, those two get hotter every day.” Sam motions him to Nebula and Gamora.

Bucky laughs, “Seriously, you’re still having fantasies about Titans’ sisters?”

“Every guy has a fantasy about a threesome with a set of gorgeous mob boss’ daughters. It’s the thrill,” he smacks his arm playfully. “The thrill of their father will capture you, man. Since I’m such a good friend, I can introduce you to their friends. Older women are always hotter."

“Not really my thing.” he smiles at Sam, giving him a hard slap on the back. “I’m going exploring.”

“Your loss, “Sam murmurs before making his way towards Nebula and Gamora. “Mantis is totally single, by the way.”

Bucky shakes his head, uninterested in following his friend’s antics until he decides to step away from his current position and engage in his way into the crowd. It takes time until he recognizes someone to make out with. He doesn’t exactly recall what her name is, because of the roaring noises and all of that. He only remembers her cut-out black top. Sadly, it doesn’t take long before he gets bored by having his neck nibbled by her. He gently released her, murmuring something to her before searching for something else.

With a sigh, he begins to realize strobe lights, crowd, and loud music are giving him a headache. It’s not consistently like that, right? It’s a shame he barely enjoys himself when everyone has all the fun this party has to offer. At least until that’s until he notices Sharon Carter sits on the bar.

They have been avoiding each other ever since she punched his face and as soon as SpyderWeb revealed Steve slept with Peggy. On top of that because he humiliated her and his mother ensured to make her stay away or she would propose her to expel her from Shield. Her parents agreed to the deal and he had controlled himself for not making her life hell.

Most of the time, he provoked her. He regretted it now, but he won’t reveal it to a soul. He can’t help but notice her, sulking alone with a drink in her hand and observing the crowd like she repeatedly does. It’s not until she encounters his gaze that he realizes how long he has been staring at Sharon. Part of him is tempted to look elsewhere or turn around, just because he doesn’t want to identify her humiliate him. But since when does he care about what she wants?

However, those doubts quickly fade as Brock walks towards the bar. She looks upset with him and is about to leave the bar when he snatches her arm. She seems to struggle against his grasp, trying to inform him to fuck him off. It goes without saying, Brock is drunk and wouldn’t let his girlfriend, booty call, fuck buddy (hell he doesn’t know what they retain) to neglect him. Bucky is many things, but he wouldn’t watch and leave her.

No matter how many she punched him in the past, besides she could kick his ass and create another problem for herself.

“I think you should let her go, man.“ Bucky interrupts the pair, without looking at Brock. He’s gazing at Sharon who is finally released from Brock’s grip on her wrist. He’s never liked him, not even when they’re on the same lacrosse team.

Brock shifts his attention at Bucky, “I’m trying to talk with Sharon here, so fuck off!” he warns Bucky.

Sharon and Bucky are exchanging looks before he adds, “she’s clearly not into talking to you. Maybe if you’re not reeking of alcohol.” he tells him. “Either you walk away quietly and keep your dignity, or I can show the exit door in my way. Your choice, Rumlow.”

Brock turns to Sharon who certainly looks disinterested in him or Bucky which is a reliable sign for him. He has been messed up and is drinking too much because he saw her earlier with Foggy Nelson. He already knocks him down because they stand way too close for his comfort. “Fine, I will go but Sharon…” he’s looking at her once again. “We’re not over.”

His sharp glare can be terrifying sometimes, but Sharon takes it like he’s one of those freshmen she scares off easily. “We are,” she says before a glance at Bucky. “I don’t demand your protection, Barnes.” She utters before walking away from them. She strides like she hasn’t received terrible treatment from Brock earlier.

Bucky is amused to consider Brock’s expression from anger to embarrassment. He’s unsure if he ever finds her entertaining before but here he is now. As he observes the way she moves her hips, taking drinks from passing waitress, and passing partygoers. He feels like this girl isn’t the same gangly blonde girl he always known his whole life.

“I really messed up,” Brock groans in frustration. Coming from the boy who enjoys bullying others, he looks genuinely frightened.

Bucky is extremely busy watching her dance with Maria and Carol, he barely perceives Brock’s broken eyes then he realizes he’s about to cry. _Oh, fuck off, Brock!_

“Are you really crying?” he elevates his eyebrow. He’s against that boys don’t cry mentality, his grandmother disciplined him and Becca better than that, but watching one of the biggest bully in their school cring over Sharon is…rather appealing.

“No, I am not. Shut up, Barnes!” he scowls at Bucky then turns sharply on his heel, stalking in another direction.

Not long after he leaves, Bucky finds Sharon is staring at him behind her friend’s back. He’s just standing there, observing her. He’s smirking at that before turning to find Steve or someone he knows.

***

Natasha doesn't know what she’s doing on the rooftop, but it’s the only place that makes her not think about Billy and his stupid excuses. She also doesn’t know why she’s eluding Billy. Her mother's words rang in her ears: Billy could not change, and she shouldn’t change him for better or worse. She may still confine to the romantic idea of a teenage girl, maybe when she would move from her youth maybe then she can forget all of this madness.

However, this is not the time to break up with Billy and face reality. This sounds stupid, but he still wants this relationship to succeed. Conceivably he merely wants to prove to everyone if he can maintain this relationship. She takes off her high heels and walks barefoot to the swimming pool. She sits nearby and dips her tired feet in the water. She shivers a little for a while until the cold sensation begins to calm her feet.

She closes her eyes, carrying away in the silence of the night until she hears footsteps approaching. She immediately opens her eyes and finds the last person she wants to see: Steve Rogers. Steve puts his left hand in the pocket of his Givenchy suit; he looks at her with a smile shadowing his face.

"You look cold." He approaches her without hesitation.

She wonders if Steve Rogers has ever felt hesitant in his life because of the way he walks so confidently and the way his blue eyes lingers on her face as if he knows every secret she has kept.

"Why do you think?" she answers back with a question, annoyed with the question. She didn’t take her stupid coat. Her mother is right about the coldness that can kill you.

He shrugs off his Paul Smith suit jacket and drapes it over her shoulder even though she doesn’t inquire him for it. “You know your friend and your boyfriend are expecting you,” he informs her. “Why are you sulking alone?”

“Not your business, Rogers.” she rolls her eyes.

Natasha turns to look at him, trying to find out why Steve could find her here. Why does he care? "What do you want, Steve? However, seeking me to accept your offer."

Steve looks at her, for a moment she realizes the tension between them is abundantly clear. They exchange glances before she finally realizes how close they are. When he disturbs the silence by clearing his throat, he realized they were staring at each other for a long time.

"Help me," she pleads after a few moments. He seems amused by her pleas because believing it or not, Natasha Romanoff would not request help from anyone.

"Natasha, you have been employed by my presence," he says with a mocking smile, making Natasha can’t help but think of strangling him.

"Shut up, Rogers. There's no one here. Help me and stop asking about stupid things. Right now, I'm not in a jovial mood." she orders.

“Yes mam,” He holds out his hand to Natasha to be taken and then he looked at her closely. His eyes fix on her wrist.

When she stands up properly, he adds "You deserve more than Harry Winston."

Natasha raises her eyebrows at his statement. "What do I deserve?" She probes him without shifting her eyes from his wicked blue eyes (And perfect lashes, why have boys earned that lashes tho?). Everything about Steve Rogers is pretty: from his golden hair, cheekbones, eyes, and nose. He’s so pretty that it hurts sometimes. At that time you witnessed him in action, leading Shield’s lacrosse team with leadership that she might not get because of web search results.

She knows how bitterly she admits this, but she always thought that Steve Rogers is very attractive in her eyes.

Steve tucks strands of her hair, "Van Cleef & Arpels." he whispers with a smirk before reaching for her wrist and flashes her a smile. “You make it worth more,” he praises her.

"You don't know anything about jewelry, Steve." she can't help but smile.

"Maybe, but it could be because I'm overly focused on the girl who wears it, Natasha."

Both of them look at each other before Natasha belatedly conceives one thing that she does not want to admit. She dreamed a lot about Steve Rogers when she was alone in her room.

"Steve, what do you so desperately want from me?" she interrogates him trying to avoid how intriguing and sensual his scent is.

"Natasha, I want you," he admits softly.

Natasha looks away from him and cursing herself to get carried out. Come on, Natasha, when will you take the chance to assess those lips? Enjoy how his hand will touch a part that has never been touched by anyone but your own hand?

She tries to ignore his gaze and rushing to take her high heels before seeing Steve watch her intensely.

"Why are you still with him?"

She overhears him ask.

"That's none of your business Steve and I won't discuss this with you." she refuses.

Steve sighs at her attempt to not respond to his question but follows her wish and when he has finishes, he discovers that Natasha is walking towards him.

"Thank you,“ she says, giving him his jacket. "I have to show my face one last time. It's getting late."

"Yes, you are right," he says with a nod of his head. As they head for the exit of the rooftop, Natasha can feel Steve staring at her back and for some reason, she doesn't want him to stop. When they were in the elevator, no one speaks. For a few moments this silence tortures Natasha half to death. When she shifts his gaze towards her, Steve does a similar thing.

When he reaches her, she feels her heart beating abysmally. He tilts his head, smiling at her, "I haven't said this but you look beautiful tonight," Steve focuses on her face.

"Do you repeatedly say that to every girl you meet?" she asks, her voice laced with sarcasm. But in her heart, she’s wowed with praise, not because of his words but because of how Steve gazes at her, how he makes her feel more splendid. Steve doesn't answer right away, as if he really was expecting her to mutter something sarcastic or mock him.

"You must be capable of receiving a praise, Natasha," he replies, then observes her closely. “Something beautiful needs to be appreciated," he says before the elevator door opens.

They look at each other until they overheard Billy's voice calling Natasha's name. Natasha immediately knows that Steve Rogers would make her life easy no matter how hard she tries. Of course, he might not have planned all of this, but it’s clear he’s hoping for Billy's reaction.

She’s the first person to come out of the elevator, and Steve follows her.

"I want to go home," she says without glancing at Steve or Billy. She's intetionaly let out her anger earlier.

"What is that, Nat?" Billy urges, stalking her.

Natasha doesn't answer because she really hates disclosing things that don’t make any sense to her. "Nat..." Billy grips her arm when they’re among partygoers.

Natasha stops and shoots a furious look at him, "Don't touch me!" she hisses before expecting to see one of her friends among the sea of moving partygoers. Billy sighs at anger radiate over her face,

"Nat, I want us to talk, okay?" he says softly, almost sounds somewhat fragile.

She finds Steve coming to them, so she does what a good girlfriend does. She tows Bill for a kiss, she thrusts her body against her boyfriend, and while they are making out, she sees Steve staring at her with a mysterious smile. When she feels Billy’s erection as a response to her kisses, she pulls away from him, "I have to go."

Billy is still bewildered by what his girlfriend has responded, he doesn't grasp her eyes aren't set on him. Or he might be inordinately pleased to distinguish it. He calls her name out but between music and partygoers, she won’t listen to him.

Natasha is the first person to observe Sharon making out with someone who looks familiar. He finds her cousin Wanda rubs her body against Thor on the dance floor, looking as high as possible. And she feels disconcerted by what is happening around her, she feels dizzy. She really hates uncertainty. She rushes to get her coat and asks the receptionist to order a taxi for her, she’s not in the mood for Uber.

When she’s in a taxi, she notices her picture posted on Spyder Web’s Instagram account, when she’s with Steve on the rooftop and making out with Billy. The photos caption made her emotions rise:

 _Does Queen Nat finally manifest the sexual tension she has with Cap Rogers? Or is this one of her methods to make King B jealous? Or will she take them both? We can't help but stan one true multitasking Queen. Whatever it is, Nat, we totally approve._ _  
_***  
Wanda is invading the kitchen, still in her Dolce and Gabbana slip dress, when she spots her cousin takes a spoonful of chocolate crème pie into her mouth. She must have gone through a hell of a day. The redhead lifts a spoon, silently inviting her to join her.

_A pity fest over pie is a Romanoff's thing._

"I have heard about El.” she looks at him with sympathy. “She’s terribly hurt you.” She takes another a spoonful of her pie.

Natasha savor her pie in silence and nods her head, “She did and I’m sorry…I’m being a bitch to you today.”  
Wanda flashes her an affable smile, “It’s okay. I get why you behave that way, El is extremely dangerous.”

“Well, I’m not saying she’s dangerous but yeah she invariably gets on my nerves.” And Billy had tendencies to sleep with her, again.

They enjoy their pie in silence as they have a long thought about what they have to reply. Wanda isn’t familiar with Natasha’s brain: she’s all about happiness, making friends, and enjoying her life. Natasha isn’t. She’s consistently in regular missions to take down someone or being the best of the best. They’re so different in many ways, but Natasha always knows that Wanda is going to help her.

“I need to lose my virginity,” Natasha reveals in the midst of her cousin take another spoonful of her pie.

Wanda chokes on her pie and grabs Natasha’s white wine. “Are you fucking serious?” she says after downing the glass. She’s glaring at Natasha, “No, you don’t need to feel forced…”

“I’m not, Wanda.“ Natasha argues, defending what she has just said. “I’m doing it for me.”

Look, she’s likely the only virgin at their school and it’s not a good sign. She hasn’t prepared anything, but she has imagined her in her Agent Provocateur lingerie, black lace garter, Louboutin high heels, and her loose red hair, seducing her boyfriend into taking her virginity. She would spread her legs and begs for him to take her. She’s also starting focusing on diet regime if she wants to look good in front of him. _Whatever happened to feminism?_

Wanda isn’t altered by her defense. “You can’t lose your virginity because your enemy vowed to wreck you and you can’t lose it to your STD - infected boyfriend.” she looks unnerved by the possibility. Her cousin lost her mind and made a rushed decision.

“You lost your virginity in the Norwegian woods.” Natasha nudges her. Everyone knows that’s not exactly a fact. Wanda lost her virginity at the age fourteen to some Norwegian prince.

The brunette rolls her eyes. “And Billy isn’t a real prince, Natasha.“

They stare at each other until Natasha is the one who shatters it first. “Come on, Wanda, it’s just sex. I thought you would have understood.”

“Understood what, girls?” Katerina enters the kitchen in her Morgan Lane silk robe.

They observe as Katerina opens and closes their fridge, her hand grasps a bottle of Evian. She places the bottle on the table and takes a spoonful of the pie. She looks satisfied with the taste. So much better than sex.

“Natasha wants to have sex with her boyfriend,“ Wanda blurts out, gaining a glare from her cousin.

“What?” a spoon drops from her hand. “Are you insane?”

“We have been dating for years. It’s staggeringly…natural to lose virginity to your first boyfriend.”

Wanda and her mother are looking at her like she’s expressing something stupid or offensive. The cringe shown through their faces reveals her that she thinks she’s insane.

“You don’t even like him.” her mother nudges her. She’s not mistaken, she has heard days after days about how Natasha detests him.

“We have been through periods of grim times like other couples do...” she trails off, forgetting what exactly her relationship problem is.

_Whatever it is, it’s less substantial than her Manolos._

“No, you can’t, young lady. Your future is bleaker than our limousine if you lose virginity to that boy.”

Wanda hasn’t watched this exchange ever since she missed episodes of Keeping up with Kardashians. She’s pouring wine into her glass like watching high-quality drama in front of her.

“You’re such a hypocrite!” Natasha yells dramatically. “You were no saint before you met dad.” She had discovered stories about sordid things her mother did in her youth.

“I was a self-proclaimed, sexually free girl but you…” she looks at her daughter attentively.

“You’re different. You have high standards, and I love you because of that. Now, I need you to return to your room right now, and we will talk about tomorrow. Right, Wanda?” she turns to Wanda.

 _But, really, Kate, how does she know?_ She’s even more European than you. She barely recalls who her first was. She had plenty of sex with every boy and some girls in her rebellious adolescent life. She meets her aunt’s eyes and nods a little, unsure of how to explain it.

“Please, not you too, Wanda.” Natasha grunts in despair. “I love him and I don’t care what you said about Billy.”

“No, you don’t love him. You love yourself and the luxury he has given to you. Now, I require you to return to your room right now, and we will talk about tomorrow. I will escort you to school.”

“Now go to sleep; I won’t hear it.” Katerina sighs and realizes there is a wine bottle at the table. “You too, Wanda.” Natasha looks at her mother once again, “I won’t bother to listen to what you said.” she says instantly before leaving their kitchen in a dramatic mode.

_How could her mother deny her inalienable human rights to get laid huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for all the supports and yes plots thicken, I really appreciates your comment. Hopefully, I can write more this week. See you soon in next chapter.


	5. You're toxic I'm slippin' under (With a taste of a poison paradise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like every girl born in Manhattan, born with a silk blanket, and already possessing Gucci sandals, Queen Nat always wants more than a Harry Winston bracelet or a limited edition Ralph Laurent handbag. When she thinks this is the right time to give something valuable to him. Be careful, Nat, we all know perfection is just an illusion. There is always price to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the very late update. Life happens sometimes:( But finger crosses, next update a little bit faster. Thank you for Greta_Delcour for betaing this story for me.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Thank you for kudos, I really appreciate it! Now continue to the story :)

She has to overlook uncertainty rolling inside her stomach when she’s undisturbed to tempt her boyfriend. She’s had plenty of practice before, okay? It’s her first time to have more than merely make out at his father’s yacht, it’s a big thing. Though, she has imagined this day would come before everything was ruined for her. She will not ignore Billy repeatedly, because how she can sleep with him if she’s not talking to him? She considers this plan in motion: wearing her Burberry trench coat to hide her Agent Provocateur lingerie set. Forgetting her mother’s voice, she will do what she desires. It’s not supposed to be complicated.   
  
She just has to concentrate. Her mom tells her if she focuses on her main purposes, everything would be ok. Kate did not mean to give her sex lessons when she said that. But Natasha would use her judgment and gave it a shot. She demands this to succeed. She’s so drained of thinking certain blue-eyed blonde boy who has ruined her sweet dreams which were occupied by her wedding or Timothée Chalamet. 

Like last night, she had a dream where Steve entered her room, not in the creepy Twilight way but yet disturbing and kissed her. It wasn’t erotic, she was sort horrified from it.  
  
 _She couldn’t kiss him, right? That’s unreal._

Therefore, she’s pacing around in nothing but her underwear, shouting out at managers at Shangri - La Hotel for not following her orders. She wants to surprise her boyfriend, lose her virginity, and dispense with the aftermath later. 

She couldn’t call her boyfriend.  
  
Aftermath? Sharon has to fill her mind with all consequences she has to face if she loses her virginity. She shouldn’t ask her friends for sex advice. She should open Cosmopolitan or hell. Even Refinery29 seems like a good idea these days.

But, Sharon seems to know about losing virginity better than Maria, who had her first with some Australia surfer or Karen who had El’s sloppy second Matt Murdock as her first.   
  
Alas, she wouldn’t recommend she had sex in a rush, but she has to. Natasha wants to lose her virginity.   
  
She’s startled when she hears a gentle knock on the doorway and it follows with her housekeeper’s voice, “Miss Natasha, your car is ready outside.”   
  
Natasha groans at that they’re ready and she hasn’t done anything to her hair yet. She has overdone her eyeliner; hasn’t even touched her Marc Jacobs lip gloss. She hates her life and everything! She throws her Chanel mascara and is about to cry if her housekeeper wasn’t warning her again that she’s still alive.   
  


“Miss Natasha, are you okay?” Her housekeeper asks with her soft American accent. She casts off her Chanel mascara and is about to break down if her housekeeper isn’t calling her and that she’s still getting ready. Your accent becomes dissolved.  
  
Anyway, Natasha is furious and dismay, her palm is shuddering with uneasiness. How couldn’t she be? She throws her mirror one sad expression and shrieks out, “Good God, Alice, let me breathe!” She grabs her Charlotte Tilbury Matte Lipstick (a lady couldn’t manage without her lipstick, right?) and she tightens the belt of her coat after tucking her lipstick inside her leather Valentino clutch. She opens the door, seeing her housekeeper look at her like every strange face she will meet today.   
  
“Do I look okay?” Natasha doesn’t know why she sounds almost... pathetic. Or light.   
  
Her housekeeper has been the one who became the second mother figure in her family when Kate wouldn’t fit criteria because she’s less motherly. There is nothing illegal in having a female parent who acts more like your friend. But sometimes Natasha’s egoistic side wants to have more than just a cool mother, occasionally she wants a nurturer, a mother who is sickly worried about her wellbeing, and bakes cookies. That’s why Natasha tells Alice everything: she craves to make love to Billy, she says to herself.   
  
Alice’s face lights up at her sight, “You look better than fine, Miss Natasha. But why are you wearing a coat?” Alice has no clue why the girl she has raised as her own is all about losing her V-card in a few hours.  
  
“I have a date with Billy,” she replies with a forced smile. She doesn’t meet her eyes, “I gotta go... ” she pretends she’s in a haste.  
  
She takes a deep breath before waving her hand at Alice awkwardly goodbye and heads outside. When she’s in her car, she texts Bobbi Morse, one of her minions, to take her Gucci tweed dress and send it to the Shangri-La Hotel.   
  
She hates her mother right now.  
  
***  
  
Locker room talk is one of those things always exist whenever you live. Yes, our society tells us that it’s only girls who gossip, that the males are all about sports, their education, basically a much more important function. Locker room conversation is proven boys (and humans in general) can be any different than girls.  
  
What do they talk about in the locker room? Well, what again? Of course, they talk about girls. The topic of the day is a certain redhead who scares people with her Manolos daily.  
  
Natasha Romanoff.  
  
“Whatever happened with you, Russo?” Sam observes Billy who looks annoyed and slams his locker angrily.  
  
Billy runs his hand through his soaked hair and sits on the bench, looking at shirtless Steve, who has his face covered behind On The Road copy. He’s not truly reading it since he hates the book, but he’s not in the mood to have decency with Bill. He always demands and asks about what happened to him and Natasha.  
  
Nothing worthy has to happen not even a kiss. Billy is such a sore loser sometimes.  
  
“Natasha wants me to meet her in Shangri - La,” he sees Steve still has his head hidden behind his book. “Do you know about this, Rogers?”  
  
Steve sighs and shuts the book. He flashes Billy a firm smile. “Why I should know about that, Russo?” he questions him, tilting his head to the side. Watching Billy manage his cool is one of the highlights in his lifetime.   
  
Frank, Sam, and Brock are looking at them curiously, waiting for an answer from Billy.  
  
"I don't know, man, you and her were pretty cozy last night? None of these guys including me, manage to have a nice conversation with her."   
  
Steve doesn't know what to say other than Russo is clueless about his girl. Natasha may be a bitch, but she's not going betraying her boyfriend or people she sees as important. Yes, he thinks Natasha holds her moral code and none should doubt her about that.  
  
"I simply found her on the rooftop, then we came down together, that's all. Don't believe whatever Parker said. His blog is full of shits."  
  
Billy stares at Steve, "Nothing even happened in the elevator?"   
  
Frank groans at the desperation in Billy's voice. He hates his friend's hypocrisy. He can sleep with every young woman he has encountered, but Natasha wouldn't allow having the same privilege as him. It's not like she slept with Steve, right? He sounds jealous, and it looks ugly on his friend's expression.   
  
Steve looks at Billy curiously, "Well, I want to..." he smirks when sees anger behind Billy's dark brown eyes. They are nearly black from far away, "No, I did not. You know us; we hate each other. "  
  
Billy doesn't look convinced, of course, but who cares? Steve seems he couldn't care less about what Billy thinks. It's his girlfriend, not his.   
  
The Raven haired boy quickly turns his heels when Steve is the one who’s watching him carefully, smirking at him. "I have to go," he tells everyone without looking at none of them. He grabs his white shirt and dresses quicker than usual. He gives Steve last glance then leave.   
  
"No seriously, what's that?” Sam turns to Steve. ”You weren’t tapping her?”   
  
“Huh?” Frank has been too busy with his senior year, college prep, and all of that. He seems out of the loop with locker room talk. “Alright, I think I need some filler here. Who is her? ”  
  
The boys are laughing at Frank’s question. But, Brock is the one who answers him. Frank can’t stand being clueless or lied to.  
  
“It’s a Romanoff.” Brock answer with a chortle.   
  
“What?” Frank slams his locker harder than he can imagine. “Wait... is that why is Billy being all jealous?” His black eyes turn to Steve curiously.  
  
Steve shrugs his shoulder, “Well, we have a bet. Nothing important, it’s just a lesson to teach some important lessons.” He assures Frank. Believe or not, Frank is a judgmental bitch who holds a certain moral code. He hates whenever he would berate them about basic decency.   
  
He already looks like a father even before he’s a father and he hates whenever he looks at him like this. His eyes on his face, observing and alerting. Kind of reminds him of his father.   
  
“Bet?” Frank asks them. “It sounds terrible and old-fashioned. Let’s not mention that’s so wrong to hurt girls, even if she’s Romanoff.” Frank has seen how Natasha takes betrayal uneasily. And whatever they say about women with red hair?  
  
“Steve gets his sweet time to piss her off. It’s getting worrisome, you’re about to lose, Rogers.” Brock says as he’s unbuttoning his white shirt.“ The cotillion is getting closer,” Brock would love to experience Steve lose in something. A guy can’t always pull ahead.  
  
Steve knows he’s getting nowhere with Natasha, but it’s just starting. He recognizes how she looks at him and the way she kissed Billy last night indicates she’s not into her boyfriend anymore. He doesn’t know if she wants him beyond her need to strangle him whenever he opens his mouth.   
  
“Less than two weeks huh?” Steve smirks at his friend, making Frank much more irritated than he was before. “Brock, I can’t lose. Watch and learn,” he says before heading to shower.   
  
He hears Frank call his name out, but he opts to get showered anyway and ignores Frank.   
  
He squints his eyes at Brock, who already took some of his things.   
  
Brock laughs at Frank’s apparent concern. “Well, she’s a bitch, okay? Sam, tell Frank how terrible she is. ”   
  
Sam looks down along his phone when Brock asks him. He seems much more focused on Maria Hills’s selfie on her Instagram. She wears a sheer dress and gives air-kiss to the camera and the caption:

_Can’t wear this to the Cotillion: (_

He simply knows he has to offer himself as to Maria’s date. Oh, he knows Tripp has been paired with her. Since Antoinne Tripp is such a nice guy, he wouldn’t say no if Sam asks him politely to back away. The new kid should sit down and let him ask Maria for Cotillion.   
  
“Huh, what?” Sam raises his eyebrow, getting carried away by his masterplan, when she spots Frank and Brock looking at him. “Oh, Natasha? She’s a bitch. ”  
  
Frank rolls his eyes at Sam’s defense, “Two of you are fucked up. I gotta go.” He grabs his bag before tosses his towel at Brock’s face.   
  
“Fuck you!” Brock screams at Frank loudly.   
  
After Frank leaves, Steve is out from his shower. He dries his hair with a towel. He’s in his black trousers and opens his locker. “What if Bill ruins our bet?”  
  
Steve has been guessing about why Natasha ordered Billy, let’s face it Natasha won’t ask about anything, to meet her in Shangri - La.

It’s fishy, of course. He hasn’t calculated Natasha would act this fast, she’s probably terrified of whatever they share these days. _What should he do now?_ Nothing. She can do whatever she desires.   
  
“Then, Billy is not kind of boy that would take her virginity. He is always banging everyone who had sex before. I wouldn’t worry about him. ”  
  
“Whatever you say, boss!” Brock shrugs his shoulder but hoping he’s right about Billy. Sometimes it’s okay to want your teammate to fail. It’s not like he’s the one who causes it. Just this once he wants to get his ways.   
  
***

Natasha imagines Billy telling her how beautiful she is, then grabs her face and kisses her. He declares his love for her, apologies for everything he has done to her, and they will have sex. She will moan like a porn star, and he goes down on her.  
  
Everyone will live happily ever after.  
  
Her daydream is over when she hears a knock on her suite door. Her mother will kill her if she knows about her daughter is using her credit card for reserving an expensive suite room, a bottle of very expensive wine, candles, and rose petals. Ugh... she has been overthinking everyone’s reaction that she’s not apprehending what she genuinely wants.  
  
She ignores the thought quickly when she opens the door and observes Billy’s face. They’re staring at ach other for a few seconds until she informs him to come in. Her boyfriend observes her from head to toe, searching for what she hasn’t informed him about. Suspicion washes all over his handsome features and she can’t stand it.  
  
How dare he looks at her like that?  
  
She moves to make space for Billy to enter the suite’s room she rented just for this occasion. Natasha notices that Billy looks surprised by what he sees inside.

Candlelight, a sprinkling of roses on a mattress, as if they are in the honeymoon phase.  
  
He averts his gaze toward his girlfriend, and Natasha would never forget his unhappy face. He doesn’t even spare her a smile, only look at her with disapproval. It’s not what happens in the porn she has watched secretly.  
  
But Natasha ignores his unusual reaction and does what she has prepared to do. "Billy, take your clothes off," she orders him without taking a breath.  
  
Billy looks at her as if his girlfriend is crazy.  
  
"What?" he asks again, like an idiot.  
  
"I want to have sex with you. Can’t you see what is happening around here?" Natasha answers with annoyance, she’s approaching Billy who is still staring at her with a look of disbelief. Then she takes off her coat and shows him what she’s hiding beneath it. This trick has always worked in the movies she watched.  
  
Every man will forget everything if they see women in lingerie. Strangely, Billy takes a few steps back as she makes her way toward him.  
  
"Natasha, you don't know what you just said," he said. His eyes aren’t showing that he loves his girlfriend when she appears almost naked in front of his face.  
  
He looks somewhat upset, maybe, or confused. Or a combination of both? Natasha frowns when Billy doesn’t appear aroused by her presence.  
  
Men do not understand how to appreciate women who put extra effort into bringing them happiness. Does he know Natasha has to hold her desires? _Does nobody say wearing underwear could give them the flu?_ She was freezing on her way to the hotel.  
  
"I thought you wanted this. Come on Billy ..." She rolls her eyes irritably. “We’re going to have sex.”  
  
He shakes his head, “Are you fucking high?”  
  
“Come on, Billy, I give what you always wanted today. This is a lucky day.” She whines. She tries to reach for him by her fingers but Billy glances away and avoids her.  
  
“No!”  
  
She must mishear him. None says no to Natasha Romanoff and Billy loves sex more than breathing. This is just illogical. “Please, you’ve been begging me to do it with you ever since you’ve known what penis for.”  
  
“Nat, I don’t know what happened to you, but I know you don’t want this," he says to her. He’s quiet for a moment then smiles at her. It doesn't look so good on him. "Look, sweet cheeks, you’re fucking hot and all of that but no, I don’t want... this.”  
  
“Do you want me to suck your cock?” She doesn’t really want to get down on him first because she’s not that desperate.

She moves forward and tries to kiss him, but something about her boyfriend’s face tells her hat this is not what he has expected before.  
  
He pushes her back without caring if she falls into a rabbit hole. Billy Russo, the boyfriend of the year. “No, Natasha. Do you think I don’t know what are you up to? ”  
  
“WHAT?” she grows frustrated by her boyfriend.   
  
Billy shakes his head, realizing his dramatic girlfriend who was mastering mind games ever since they were in kindergarten, is begging him for sex. As he would expect, all of these have been her sick game plan to bury her secrets.  
  
He flashes her with “I’m a rich asshole” grins he has been using ever since he was born. “I want to leave, sweet cheeks. I’m tired of your games. ”  
  
“If you leave, we’re over.”  
  
“I’m not very into ultimatums, Nat.”  
  
Who would think ‘fuck me, or we’re over', is a bad thing? You could get it all, Bill.  
  
Natasha laughs sarcastically, “You know how lucky you are to be with me?”  
  
“Come on, Nat. We both know I’m a Russo. You’re the one who is lucky to have me as your boyfriend. ”  
  
“As if.” She rolls her eyes. She turns her heels and takes her coat. She buttons them up and glares at Billy who is observing her.  
  
“Sweetheart, you don’t get to put all blame on me. You’re the one who ignored my advances, now all of sudden you beg to have sex with me?” Billy shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
He probably would regret what he’s about to say to her but not this time. He’s furious with her for lying to him. This is not about them. This is always about her getting herself closure. He knows she wants Steve as much as the asshole wants her.  
  
“I deserve to be mad,“ She sighs, looking away from him.  
  
“Yeah, right. I’m not in the mood to deal with you,” he says harshly. “Or your fake desperation,” he adds again.  
  
“Go fuck yourself!” She yells at him.  
  
He laughs now. “Gladly and probably I will call El and fuck her in my car. Unlike you, she’s know how to suck my cock,” he says in mocking tone.  
  
She narrows her eyes at him and the next thing she knows her hand is flying around through the air, making contact with his jaw. “I hate you,” she spits out angry tears flooding her eyes.  
  
He grabs her wrist harshly to ensure she’s not slapping him again. “Listen, Natasha, none wants to fuck a bitch like you. Do you hear me? None!” he doesn’t know where that negative energy is coming from.  
  
“Screw you!” She knows she would look really ugly with angry tears but who cares now?  
  
He holds her wrist tighter, smirking darkly when he sees struggles against his hold. In Billy’s sickening ways, he’s showing her the real Billy. Billy Russo wouldn’t care less if she’s uncomfortable. Or if her wrist bruised. He marks his territory. “Remember you’re the one who beged me to fuck you.”  
  
After he releases her, she notices faint bruises around her wrist. She’s thrusting him down, not enough to hurt him. “Leave!” she screams at him. “You are a fucking ungrateful asshole!” she gives a little push towards the door, with tears roll down her cheek.  
  
“Gladly,” he says before grabs her face and kisses her mouth harshly. She’s trying fighting him, but he’s overpowered her. Not even when she manages to mark him across his neck. He smirks at him before turning his heels towards the door and flees the room with scratch marks on his neck.  
  
Natasha observes him vacating the room with her plan, bruised ego, and unsatisfied. She feels more than thoroughly ashamed and she hates herself more than anyone right now. She cries out by herself.  
  
 _You_ _know_ _girls, this is where I should advise you that you should listen to your mother. The mother knows best._  
  
***

Natasha is in her silk nightgown when she finds him in the kitchen. Her mother is sharing Alice’s lemon cake with Steve freaking Rogers. His cerulean eyes are contemplating at her before offering her smile.

Unless her mother likes him beyond her Chanel No.5, she must be so drunk then.

They’re trading looks, before Natasha’s focus turn to her mother. “Is everything okay?” she takes a seat before her mother.

“She’s drunk,” Steve answers after placing the fork neatly on the porcelain plate.

“I’m not asking you, Rogers,” she responds to Steve with a dismissive tone. She turns to her mother who has her eyes focus on Steve. His Prada shirt looks good on him. “I think you should rest, mom.”

She doesn’t know where her mother came from, then she receives a call from Alice and told her that Steve have brought here. Obviously, her mother is so drunk on Cognac, she provoked chaos at the party. _She slapped Alexander Pierce when they argued about… well, no one knew what they argued about._

Peter Parker posted the video online 15 minutes ago and they don’t need it to go viral worldwide tomorrow.

“Hey, don’t treat him like that. He’s nice enough…help your old mother,” Katerina says after placing her fork.

Steve shoots her a winning smile. Natasha scowls at him, but the object is unquestionably calm. She observes him spooning the dessert and her imagination is running wild. Mind you, she’s just missed her opportunity, so she’s hot and bothered from watching Steve lick the stupid spoon.

"You need to sleep. You have a company to run, mother.” she’s merely telling her mother that she’s satisfied with her. Being victorious at something she passionate about is surely something.

“I can help you,” Steve places a glass of water on the table.

“No…”

But, Steve won’t listen, he’s assisting her in front of her mother’s room. She gets quivered when Steve _casually_ strokes her hand. That’s swift enough, but not fast enough for her not feeling _ghastly_ right into her center. After she makes her mother clean up and tucks into her bed. When she downs the stairs, she sees Alice’s laughing with Steve. 

“You two seem cozy?” She finds Steve and Alice are hanging out like two separated besties at her kitchen. Not to mention that Steve has charmed everyone around her. _How can she get rid of him?_

Alice’s laugh dies down, but her face flushing pink. “Mr. Rogers is being generous about the pies. Of course, I sent you tomorrow,”

Natasha rolls her eyes but says nothing. “Don’t you take extra time tomorrow?” she warns her.

“Oh, I almost forgot…”Alice looks over to Steve apologetically.

“Alice, this is okay. You can give it to me any time,” he ensures Alice.

“I will, “she replies before yawning. “God it‘s late. I should get going, Mr. Rogers…”

“Call me Steve, I insist,”

If Natasha isn’t wrong, she has noticed Alice’s gleams like when a schoolgirl gets accolades from her crush. _Please, not her second favorite person._ Enchantment is obvious behind her eyes that Natasha couldn’t miss.

Natasha follows their exchange as she takes a sip of her Evian. After she leaves, she’s clearing her throat. Steve turns to her with a sly smile and nears her.

“Nice nightgown, Natasha,” he praises her, eyeing her head to toe.

He always sees Natasha in a much more formal setting: designer dress, flawlessly styled hair, and make-up. Tonight she looks even more ravishing than usual: no makeup, glorious red hair flowing wildly, and clear view of her nipples. He has accidentally caught her hardened nipples, unsure if he has caused it. He hopes so.

She approaches his position, eyeing him intensely. She’s not wearing the nightgown without a purpose instead of normal night attire. She does not wear a bra, knowing he will be around. She does it on one purpose, luring him obviously. Maybe, she should stop denying him and seal the deal anyway.

When she’s standing in front of him, she could inhale his scent. She knows his favorite perfume Bleu de Chanel and she doesn't know what makes her memorize whatever he likes. But, she could not help herself.

She notices his left hand is inside of his Armani pants. She is stunned when she sees him unmoving or opening his mouth. The silence in her kitchen is starting to make her apprehensive.

 _Green against blue is certain_. Then, she feels they are getting closer, _too damn close,_ and a little move could bring her lips to meet his. Yes, she has envisioned it ever since last night. She will be sworn in hell. However, she really craving a little soft touch after Billy's dismissal.

He looks down, gazing into her eyes for a few moments. "What do you want to do Natasha?" He asks when her braless breast pressed against his body, he could hear her breath.

Natasha glances up before smirking at him coyly. "I don't know," she answers softly.

She’s stunned when she feels something from his pants. She doesn’t know what it means. _Oh little virgin, he’s aroused duh!_

However, she doesn’t think any further when she senses his fingers stroking her face, down her lips. There is an unusual feeling that she holds when his fingers tucking her wild hair. 

"I want to kiss you now Natasha," Steve confesses boldly, without wavering. Endurance and intensity can be heard distinctly behind his speech. She knows what it means and she feels something changes between them. But, she’d never think Steve Rogers needed approval from anyone.

"Why?" The question is out without her being able to control it. She sees him laughing softly, her fingers down her neck and linger there.

He looks at it with all the desires he has had since he saw her a few minutes ago. When she saunters into the kitchen only in her nightgown wrapping her petite but firm body. He couldn’t stop thinking about her soft curves and round breasts, how perfect she would be without thin material of her nightgown.

"Because you have never been kissed properly."

"How do you know?"

She doesn’t know what is happening with her brain but her Scarlet O’Hara’s inner comes out and she could not prevent it.

He places his hand at the opening of her robe, running his finger back and forth. They’re the most uncomplicated touches, no scheming moves from his part but anyhow The Great Natasha is blushing bright pink with his delicate caresses.

“You’re blushing.”

“No!” she protests immediately, without glancing away. She’s thrilled when his finger drifts to her collarbone. With every brush, she becomes brighter and more vivacious. She stifles into madness if she doesn’t have something to hold. He’s not even kissing her.

“Your body is blushing.”

Natasha tries really hard to handle her posture in front of him but she has no place to run into. “Stop touching me,” she’s almost can hear panting in her voice. _Fuck!_

 _“_ Come on, Natasha, just a little kiss and I’ll leave you alone.” As if he would leave her alone. And even then he might have to stop himself from wanting more than just a kiss _,_ depending on how horny he is.

“One kiss?” For some reason, she’s thinking about his suggestion. “Why do you want to kiss?” She assays to make a way from him so she can hold of something else. Like how late is this?

“Call it an early birthday wish, Natasha,”

Natasha is halted when he’s the one who makes the move and she’s not questioning him. He leans his forehead against her form, an act is beyond intimate than anything he’d ever done. He’s not even this intimate with Peggy when she gave him the best blowjob in the back of Tony’s Bentley.

_Let’s hope Tony never finds about that, shall we?_

He is letting his nose rest against hers. Giving her the option of where she would take this. It’s an Eskimo kiss but somehow way more intimate than any French kisses he has done with Manhattan socialites, Shield preppy girls, or tourists that gave him hickeys every weekend.

_Just a stupid, little kiss._

She doesn’t know what to do with her hand. They’re trembling of impatience mix with doubtful, she doubts about what will happen. How wrong this is. Kissing a boy who she despises in her mother’s kitchen. Her eye catches him for a moment.

Steve’s cerulean eyes go deeper when their eyes meet, conveying with deadly desire and longing.

She takes his bottom lip with hers, but just for a rash moment, she’s pulling back. _It’s not that hard, Nat? Just a little kiss,_ she says herself _._

Then something arises.

With her hands around his neck and tongue in his mouth, it’s not more than what he has declared to her. They clash in a perfect strike of need and fear, lust and arousal. 

Her taste is bitter and sweet, two combinations he hasn’t imagined about her. His hand finds his way behind her nightgown’s silky material, sliding the material off her shoulder. His calloused hands rub into her pale skin.

He doesn’t want to breathe, _eh how it works, Steve? You’re not some superhuman._ When she bites down his lip, drawing blood. She almost can taste the damn blood in her mouth. All she has now just animalistic feelings, she can’t think.

He sets his hand on either side of her face, he’s aching this to last longer.

He feels a weight on his shoulder, she’s not tearing herself away gently. No forehead rest, no dreamy gazes. Natasha stares at him with objection.

“That was a mistake,”

He rubs off blood from the corner of his mouth, “Not that I’m complaining. I just requested a little kiss.”

She gasps in annoyance, “Bill...”

“Thank you for reminding me you have a boyfriend who never earns you,”

“Neither do you,”

She wraps her arms around her shoulder, she feels nauseated into her heart.

“I might not but from that little show...” he doesn’t resume because certainly they both know what he’s about to say.

They’re gazing at each other for a while, _another Nat and Steve’s staring contest,_ until Natasha who crushes it.

“I don’t want anything from you,” she tells him.

“Keep telling yourself that, Nat,” Steve tells her, without difficulty. He’s the one who roams off of her now, leaving her with chaos and chill intrudes in her bones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit nervous whenever writing a kissing scene which is why this seems bad. Apologize for all technical issue;) 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this chapter now we are in Chapter Five and yes hopefully the next update will be faster. Let me know what do you think?


	6. They say I did something bad (then why's it feel so good?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where you have Cognac for breakfast and wore Diesel jeans, you become a woman when you are properly deflowered by your philandering boyfriend, but when you are presented in society. Yes, Cotillion is around the corner. Prepare your fanciest ball gown. Remember crème isn’t allowed. Off-white is for those horrendous wannabes. If you want to be a proper Upper East Side debutante, you need three things: White gown (It's better not your mother's wedding dress, no matter what your favorite said about the vintage dress is a thing), white gloves, and a Prince Charming to waltz with. I can’t help but wonder if I couldn't have one of those items? I know, disaster is waiting to happen, right? As you’re trying to find those magical things, Queen N finds herself stuck between two handsome princes vying for her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm glad to have an update for this story:) This chapter has been monsters to write. Now, I'm in BuckySharon/Winter13 kick lately, I present you some of their "alliance" :) Thank you for all kudos by the way also chapter title based on Taylor Swift's I Did Something Bad. 
> 
> Edited by super awesome Greta_Delcour

More often than not, Sharon considers the school's rumors have been the last thing she thinks about. With Amanda (she's her mother but she refuses to call that _bitch_ a mother) getting on her nerves with every chance she gets whenever they’re standing under the same roof, her future, her father’s high expectation of her, and of course her carrying the Carter name.

A rumor about your ex-boyfriend that’s getting way too close with your best friend is the least your worries. But, she can’t deny how correct the rumor can be. It’s not like she cares about Steve’s escapades anyway, it’s just…Natasha isn’t that kind of a person who would cheat on her boyfriend, especially not with Steve Rogers.

Until she finally breaks down during their fitting.

She sobs in soft tears when she sees her reflection through a mirror: she wears The Oscar, the one and only Oscar De La Renta she has been dreaming about ever since she was five years old. All the hungry days have finally paid off with her looking like a vision in her white dress. Of course, they all wear a white dresses because it symbolizes purity, perfection, and innocence. It doesn’t work like that in modern life but who cares?

Times must change but proper cotillion wouldn’t do. _It's a tradition to be presented in a white dress, Peggy once said._

When Maria and Nakia are debating about which white dress they should wear, between Reem Acra, Vera Wang, or Valentino, Sharon notices Natasha looks like she's about to throw up anytime.

“I kissed Steve,” she whispers to Sharon. “And I can’t fucking…breathe…” she says her with a brittle voice, one hand pressing against the wall of the dressing room. Her shoulder is tensed by the suffocating feeling creeping inside for the past two days. 

She hasn't made any contact with Steve and just ignores his existence. Looks away whenever she has heard someone call his name. She succeeded until a few minutes ago. She's supposed to be happy to have her.

_Natasha kissed Steve? Pass it on, ladies._

“Rogers?” Sharon looks at her friend in surprise, asking for confirmation. "Steven Grant Rogers. The Steve you hate more than Coach handbags?" 

Natasha shots her friend angry frown before adding: “Yes, the one who I despised more than Coach handbags.”

“Why?”

Natasha knows she can tell Sharon anything, but she can’t help but find this situation awkward. Knowing well Sharon and Steve were dating in the past. Not that Sharon seems to care about his _philandering_ ways, but that’s not the point.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask _how_?”

Sharon sighs at her question, “It’s always calculations between you two. Why did you kiss him?”

She doesn’t know what to say to Sharon, because she didn’t have any valid reason to kiss him last night. Sure, he asked her, but she was the one who took the bullet for him. She was the one who pulled him in.

“Natasha...”

“Okay, I kissed him because he asked me to. Are you happy?”

Sharon narrows her eyes at her friend in disbelief.

“And you just kissed him like that?”

“Sharon, it was just a stupid kiss.”

She doesn’t know who she is trying to remind. Sharon or herself.

The blonde spots uneasiness behind her friend’s eyes. “Are you sure about that?” she looks into her eyes.

“Of course, I am,” the redhead looks away.

There is a pregnant pause until Sharon decides she’s the one who talks again. “Look, Nat, I’m not mad because you kissed Steve but you know how he is. Once you kissed him, he will be back for more.”

“I don’t think…”

She sighs at Natasha’s reluctance to admit she wants Steve. “But I’m not promising you he won’t hurt you,”

Her face turns serious when she tells Natasha that.

“Hurt me how?”

Sharon shrugs her shoulder, “He will make you fall in love with him,”

***

Natasha has been thinking about what Sharon said to her and she can’t stop herself from being paranoid. _What if Steve could hurt her? What if he told Billy about their kiss last night?_ She won’t have anyone to waltz with and the worst-case scenario, Peter would make sure it will go viral. Her reputation would be ruined if she’s not careful.

She was in deep thoughts until she forgot that Alice came with a vase of roses. _Good God, talking about a big banquet of roses._ She stares at her with horror.

“This is for you. Isn’t this beautiful?” Alice places the vase on the table, her eyes are full of adoration. She’s such a clueless woman. “This is from Mr. Billy.” She looks at the vase admirably.

 _Of course, Billy sent her flower as his plea for forgiveness, for not fucking her yesterday_.

“Throw it away, Alicia,“ Natasha doesn’t bother to take another look at the roses. She’s sick of Billy’s gifts. She threw his bracelet away. She’s so angry with him. _So angry until you kissed his teammate? It sounds about right, darling!_

“Why?” Alice narrows her eyes at her. “It’s pretty, miss Natasha.” she must think she’s crazy for wasting beautiful roses from a cute boy.

“I hate rose, Alice.”

“Since when?”

“Starting today!”

Alice seems taken aback by her answer, she’s not using _that_ tone with her. She’s never glaring at her either.

“Sorry, Alice, but I’m just really angry with everyone, okay?” she looks down again, feeling a bit tense. It’s supposed to be Friday. 

Alice studies her before sitting opposite her. She takes her hand, “What happened?” She asks her with her soothing voice and calm smile.

And Natasha is in the deep so she tells her what has been disturbing her mind lately.

“I’m not happy, Alice. I just…want things to be perfect. I thought I have it all, you know,” she looks down on their intertwined fingers and forces a brave smile out. “Then I realize I don’t…”

Alice looks at her sympathetically, her eyes soften when she sees the little girl she has raised is still there. “You know you always deserve more than Mister Billy can give you.”

“Like who?”

She flashes her a knowing smile, “You’re so young, Miss Natasha, there are many boys chasing after girls like you. One day you will find him and you will know.”

Her words get her thinking about what she has been stressed about. Between rejection from her boyfriend, kissing a boy she barely liked, and El’s mission to ruin her life, she really needs to rethink her strategy.

She looks over at her flower, “You have to throw away that vase, Alice.”

She decides to return to her room, imagining when her life is perfect. She lays down on her mattress for a few minutes, she tries to watch television but quickly she felt bored. She even read books but she also threw them away after a few minutes.

She sighs because she realizes her life could never be perfect. She looks down on the table, he decided to meet El and talk about one thing that often disturbs her mind. She might not be able to get a solution, at least she will pull El's hair out. That's how Romanoff handles the situation.

Natasha takes her Fendi coat as quickly as possible. She must resolve several problems in her life. She will visit El, of course, and shows her she’s done playing her game. Or anyone’s, really.

***

The first thing Natasha doesn’t want to see when she enters El's house, is to see Brock Rumlow's bare butt in the middle of the living room. She shouldn't be surprised because who else wouldn’t El sleep with?

"What the fuck, Romanoff!" Brock's voice booms when he realizes that Natasha is at El's guest house.

Natasha covers her eyes with her palm and turns around when she accidentally sees his penis right in front of her eyes.

El is trying, or at least is pretending to, to cover her body with her blouse. "Brock, put on your pants. Our virgin friend has never seen a penis in her life,"

Brock quickly collects his shirt and pants. Feelings of shame are undeniable. Natasha breathes a sigh of relief when she sees him leave.

Her gaze travels on El, she’s only wearing her black lace bra and a skirt, which is quite transparent because she can see her underwear.

"Are you out of Sharon's boyfriends?" She observes El.

"They are not dating,"

Sharon spots Brock during the party and sees him get rejected by Sharon blatantly. Besides, he was horny and none wants him.

"Wait until Sharon knows about this."

"Sharon sleeps with all the lacrosse team members," El reveals as she’s searching for something in her bag that was scattered on the floor and looks over at Natasha. "Except James," she said with a relieving smile. 

“Do you mean Bucky?”

El rolls her eyes, “Yeah, Bucky. Whatever,”

Natasha couldn't imagine this, but what if Sharon slept with Bucky? A circle will form. At least their intelligence level makes more sense than El and Bucky or Brock and Sharon. Or herself and Steve.

“You’re forgetting Steve.” Natasha reminds her. “How many times had he turned down your invaluable offers?”

El glares at Natasha who is smiling at her, “That doesn’t mean he would fuck you, Natasha.”

Natasha shrugs her shoulder, “Probably because I don’t want him. Unlike you, I have standards,”

That’s not really a lie, Natasha has some standards and Steve just isn’t meeting hers. He’s trouble with a capitol “T”. When she wants a Gregory Peck, Steve Rogers isn’t what she _needs_. Despite how he makes her feel whenever she’s near him.

El notices Brock’s approaching her and she gets it why Sharon finds him clingy. She’s pretty sure she had dumped even without actually dumping him. She cringes at him for his attempt to kiss her so she looks away, enough to double his embarrassment.

_Poor, Brock!_

“You can go now, Rumlow,” Natasha flashes him a mocking smile.

Brock tries to open his mouth to say something to El, but he remembers it’s just sex. He’s horny and she’s horny, voila sex in her living room.

After Brock leaves them, Natasha and El are looking at each other like two opponents in chess game. El flicks her long shiny dark hair without flinching away and Natasha observes her every move like an eager eagle.

“What are you doing here, Natasha?” El doesn’t know what she’s doing in her house. It’s so untypical of her former friend.

“I’m just here for a quick visit actually. Don’t ruin my cotillion,” she tells her with a sharp tone and brave eyes.

“Is that all?” El smirks at her. “You know my Reem Acra’s dress has been hanging around inside my closet for weeks.”

Natasha narrows her eyes at her, “No, you’re not…”

“Maybe, I will,” the brunette gives her friend a satisfying sneer. “You’re not the boss of me, Natasha.”

“Why are you ruining everything, El? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

El shakes her head, “If you haven’t noticed or forgot, you and Sharon have ruined my life. You ditched me when I needed you the most.”

Natasha looks at her like El is fucking crazy, _well she is_. If she’s not wrong, she almost heard pain behind her voice, like she’s about to cry. She watches her sniff, voicing what supposed to be Natasha’s speech instead of hers.

_Of course, she takes what she has._

_“_ Are you serious right now?”

El’s dark eyes meet her, “I needed your help but you betrayed me.”

“You sold drugs in school, El. It was fucking against the rules. In case you forgot, you actually plunge me, slept with my boyfriend, you even badmouthed me. Until now my grandmother still hated Sharon because she thought she planted a bad seed on me.”

“That’s not fucking true!”

“Here you go, denying everything until you die, El. You destroyed everyone’s lives: me, Sharon, your mother, your creepy father, even Bucky. Do you actually deny you almost got me suspended?” Natasha screams at the last part. _That’s really dramatic._ They’re actually standing quite close, she almost can hear El’s breathing. One move, they will kiss.

“At least I won’t die as a Virgin!”

“Fuck you!” Natasha roars before she shoves down El into the couch. She has her hand wrapped around her neck.

She chokes under Natasha’s attack, so she grabs her hair so Natasha can stop trying to kill her. Natasha doesn’t stop because the next thing El knows Natasha tears her hair extensions out.

“You bitch!”

Natasha observes her for a moment, “This is payback for trying to ruin my cotillion.”

El’s hand almost slapped her but Natasha is quick to take her hand and slap her face.

“It hurts, Natasha!”

“Just like you do to me!”

El looks at Natasha’s face, she doesn’t know how crazy Natasha can be. “We can’t be friends anymore,”

"This won't change things, Billy will never sleep with you. Or any boy." she picks her words carefully with a menacing smile. She smiles when seeing the change in Natasha's facial expression.

But she’s unprepared when Natasha grabs her shirt and manages to rip it off.

El frowns then grabs Natasha's hair this time. But Natasha alters the situation around by doing the same thing. The two of them tear each other backs, striving to show who the most dominant girl in Manhattan is. Natasha is on top of El's body when the girl begins to be overwhelmed by their argument.

With her eyes starting to go more crazed and more cryptic, no one would believe that ballet also trained her to kill other girls. She smothers the girl until El shouts stop.

Natasha gets away from El with a sigh. It does not leave normalcy or composure that she seems to be held whenever she’s trying to flee away from her problems.

"You almost kill me," El stares at the redhead.

Natasha is resting on the couch, her hair is a hell of a mess. She doesn’t try to cover it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't kill you. But maybe next time?" she whispers sarcastically.

El sits before her, still quivering with the possibility that she would defy her once more. She has no energy to confront her right now.

"You really don't want to make up?" El doesn’t think they would, but at least she proposes a make-up plan before she has her for real. "Is Billy that important to you?" Natasha listens to what just came out of her mouth.

"This is not about Billy. It's also not about you craving everything I have. This is about how you think our friendship is unimportant. I want poison like you out of my life forever," she says mercilessly without a flinch.

El’s gaze heats on Natasha as the redhead smoothened her hair down, with all rage she keeps inside. _Oh dear, we don’t want to see Elektra’s Natchios’s rage full-on display._ She clenches her fist tightly that she could feel her knuckles hurt. Someone needs to recall her that it’s not Game of Thrones, not everything is all gore and blood.

“I’m shocked you tried to kill me. I underestimated you, Nat,” She stands up, taking a few lazy steps towards Natasha. “I owe you an apology.”

Natasha and El are standing way too close, _there is a blind item_ mentioned that one of the items is into girls. If the rumor is true then it’s not Natasha who is into girls. El stares her former friend up and down, relishing what she sees.

“I would apologize,” Natasha smirks at El. “But I’m not sorry.”

After scanning the state of El's living room, she knows she’s not causing that much damage. It’s just El’s clothes and hair extension scatter on the floor. She’s not even bothered to say goodbye. El is not that important.

***

Bucky has his fair share of finding girls in his room. His favorite is Ruth. She’s half European and has a tendency not to wear any underwear. Sometimes he finds her without her clothes on, doing some risky gymnastic moves in his room.

Or Elektra who would wait for him whenever she pissed him off. She would braless under one of the white shirts and begged him to fuck her. _She was always wet_.

But, it was some of his favorite (or a nightmare when it comes to El), because a girl his butler has been referring to is none other than Sharon Carter. Her long legs (Scott Lang has dubbed her legs are kryptonite to every horny teenager at Shield once) are full-on display as she sits on his bed. She’s crossing her legs as her eyes focus on the copy of The Secret History by Donna Tart.

He watches her as she’s reading the book then he clears his throat to make his presence known.

“You have an interesting book collection, Barnes,” she’s not closing the book she hasn’t read for ages. She flips the page elegantly and not looking him up, “I know you were coming, I’m not an idiot,”

He’s still standing there, smiling at her. “Of course, you’re not Miss GPA 4,6. I don’t know why you are here.” He tells her.

He’s never got a good look at her, not even when Steve dated her briefly. Not when all of his horny friends, besides Clint because he is gay, are all over whenever she walks around school hall with the same inferiority Natasha possesses. The last time they stood so close, she punched him in 8th grade. Now, he knows why her face graced Vogue UK weeks ago. Let’s start with her long, lean legs.

_Thank God for letting miniskirts exist._

She closes the book and sees him closes the door behind him. As she walks closer, she’s not changing her position. She’s not really choosing this skirt for him, okay maybe a little bit. She’s not exactly a fan of using sexuality to lure boys to do whatever she desires. She‘s usually using words or just throwing some kicks or punches to get answer her answer. She’s here for questioning Bucky Barnes.

Bucky must know something. Of course, he’s very unlikely to spill secrets but a girl has to know something. Maybe, she’s hoping some of his slipups.

“What are you doing here?” He’s not complaining, he seen anyone else in his house. It’s just him and butler because his mother would be around in her charity works, too busy with whatever are Alexander Pierce’s plans.

“I have to ask you some questions,” she’s clearly uncomfortable the way his gaze concentrates on her face. She watches him turn around and set his bag on the table and taking his jacket off, revealing plain white old T-shirt.

_Isn’t that so Marlon Brando when he was in A Streetcar Named Desire?_

“You sound like a detective, Carter,”

She rolls her eyes when she notices his sardonic grin, she gets up from her sitting position as her eyes flicker towards him. She approaches him, “Because I am,” she knows he’s very unlikely to give her hell for asking about his closest friends.

“Okay, shoot!”

Her eyes flicker on him before attempting to ask what has been on her mind. “Does Steve have ill intentions with Natasha?”

His smiles fades at her question, he almost thinks she’s going to ask something completely different. “You think I know about what Steve does in spare time?” he tilts his head to the side. "I'm not his babysitter,"

“That’s not an answer, Barnes.” she takes a few steps back, withdrawing his musky scent to shuffle through her nostrils. 

He chuckles the way she says his name, it has been always Barnes ever since he can remember. Everyone calls him Bucky or James, but Sharon Carter was always the one who calls him Barnes with distaste rolling inside her mouth.

“Fine, _Carter_ , I don’t know what his intentions other than pissing Billy off are,” Okay he’s sort of lying at her. He knows there’s the dull bet which he’s not part of, but still, he’s lying to her. “You know how he is,”

“Are you sure about that?” She’s not convinced if Bucky telling her the truth.

“Yeah,“ he answers lowly, without missing a beat. He’s very good at lying and if his future politic career doesn’t work out, being a spy can be his future. “Don’t you believe me?”

She laughs at his question, he swears to his Rolex watch collection, her laugh sends a shiver down his dick. His eyes bore into hers, “And you’re wearing that skirt for this?” He can’t help but be amused how she reacts to his question.

She narrows her eyes at him, “Don’t be stupid!”

There is a pregnant pause, creating some tension between them that never occurred before. They look at each other for seconds.

“I’m not wrong, am I, _Carter?”_ He tilts his head to the side, looking at her observingly.

Her jaw tensed with his question but keep her mouth shut. “I have to go,” she says with a resigned and tired voice. She turns around (and feeling hot under his gaze) to collect her bag. “Are you staring at my ass?” she asks without looking at him, just checking her phone.

She hears his soft laugh, _it’s really distracting how she finds him irritating and hot at the same time_ , and it’s probably why she just punched guys until she bleeds out. It was easier than actually playing a seduction game. Sharon is used to thinking, she’s good at this, but she’s not really good at playing that game.

“Sharon, what Steve is trying to do now?”

Sharon sighs as she hears Bucky’s voice behind her, it is annoying how he stands so close.

Sharon tries her best to tell Bucky this and she doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea for visiting him. “He kissed Natasha.”

“That’s ...are you for real?” Bucky could laugh at the possibility of Steve and Natasha kissing like a week ago. But, knowing Steve, he tends to commit idiot things just for the rush, who would guess what Steve can do?

She turns to face him, _never noticed that he’s kind of surprised._

“You must know why he did that.”

 _“_ Besides the obvious?” Bucky tries not to spill the secret.

She raises her eyebrow, “Do you think he’s attracted to her?”

“Of course, he’s attracted to her. Remember when we were in ninth grade?” He couldn’t forget about the day the blonde stood in front of him and almost broke his head with Mr. Pym’s empty wine bottle. It was ninth grade where she was still bony Sharon and everyone have been after Peggy instead. “Tony’s party?”

“When Tony dragged everyone to play 7 minutes of Heaven?” She sees him smiling at her, actually not a sneer like she’s always seen. “The day I slammed your head with a wine bottle?”

“Hey, I lied to my Mr. Stark about that because of you. He forever thought Tony gave me some drugs and I hit my own head with the bottle.”

“You kind of deserved that bottle, to be honest.” She rolls her eyes but feeling a bit lighter with a smile forms on her face. “Let’s not forget Matt still thought I was smelly.” Just like every crush she has, she has gotten over Matt Murdock very quickly. She got hot pretty quickly, dated Steve for a few months, then there are always other boys.

She has forgotten about Matt.

“Maybe I did, yeah, “he nods his head. “But, Steve has decided Natasha was never his flavor of the month. Maybe he liked her even then or at least is attracted to her.”

“How do you know?”

Bucky doesn’t give her an immediate answer, “We can’t forget our first kiss,” His gaze falls on her face as she looks up, he can’t stop using this opportunity to learn about her.

She nods but unable to speak what she thinks about to do. She almost feels her legs weak, her hands are sweaty when Bucky stands too close for her comfort. “I was not your first kiss, was I?”

“Define the first?” he raises his eyebrow suggestively, making her smack his shoulder, not in a playful way. “Aww... I’m just asking okay?” he says, staring at her sharply.

She ignores him, “Whatever I have to go. You’re proven to be useless anyway...” she startles when she finds him get on her way. He wears a hopeful look that’s probably called panties dropper smile, which gets him everywhere. He almost looks innocent, her eyes soften at that.

“You seem concern about them. Are you jealous or something?”

“Of them kissing?”

He nods, “You seem like it,” That’s a total lie of course. He knows Sharon is not some kind of bitter ex-girlfriend which he always has seen as a blessing for Steve, but he needs to know that for sure.

“Of course not. What’s wrong with you?” She grasps her bag and overlooks his effort to stop her from leaving. “I care about my friends, unlike some of you,”

“I will help you to ask Steve about what happened between him and Natasha.” he meets her eyes. “But on one condition.” he knows that she’s not going to like this after he declares his intention.

Her smiles dim, “Kindness is dead. Your ancestors must be livid.” She frowns at him. “What do you want?”

“LetmeescortyoutotheCotillion.”

He talks faster because it’s already embarrassing enough to admit she’s hot, actually proposing her as her escort to the stupid Cotillion. The look on her face is priceless.

“What?” She stares in amazement.

“I won’t repeat it, Sharon,” he rejoins with an exhalation.

She tilts her head to the side and looks over him for a moment. “You’re not asking me as my escort, right? “

_Of course, he does, Sharon. Have you seen how his eyes on your ass entire time? He does want to be subtle, but not that subtle until you can’t see it._

“I do.”

“Why? We don’t even like each other.”

He gasps at her answer, “My mother advises me to escort you. It’s good for keeping appearances.“ he bites his tongue after telling her that. “And you can’t be alone at the Cotillion, right? Let’s see this as a friendly _offer_.”

She's still watching him as if he's just telling her something she has never heard before. Her eyes aren't squinting for a few moments.

"Bucky, I don't want you to escort me. I already have a date,"

"Do you mean you're going with Brock? Come on Sharon, I know you better than Brock Rumlow." he proposes her. He knows that Sharon isn't the kind of girl who would be easy to push to do or follow other rules.

"I can help you look after Steve?" he adds again. What he said seemed to make her expression change slightly, no brighter at least there is a reaction.

"Why do you want to do it?" She fires her skeptical look.

He shrugs his shoulders, "It's better than going with El because my mother likes her for a reason that I will never understand," He looks closely at Sharon.

"You're not scared I'll beat you up like last time?"

This time her voice sounds calmer, like when she spells Evian, he even notices the humorous tone following her voice.

"I'd better go with the devil I know, Carter," His answer makes her want to punch his arm hard, hard enough to make him groan in pain.

"You really hate El huh?"

"That's not rocket science isn't it?"

***

Natasha has decided love is wasted, useless emotion that only exists if you’re in Sandra Bullock or Meg Ryan movies. Natasha hates their movies, no offense to anyone who likes them and rather watches Kerry Washington on Scandal marathon week. She really hates watching people in love or being one, that’s why she treats Billy like crap and vice versa.

That’s why she does not blink her eyes when she finds Steve sitting at the bar of The Plaza. He’s sitting on the bar stool with a drink in his grasp. He’s wearing a blue shirt that matches his eyes, _it’s oceanic blue and she has been thinking about it every night,_ black slacks that have to be Burberry, and he smirks as if he knows her every secret.

“Oh, you’re here!” She sits beside him locking her eyes with his.

Of course, he’s at the bar, waiting for her. She supposes not to talk to him but after pulling each other’s hair with El, she has to get something straight. She has set her mind to stay away from him as much as possible. _That’s not exactly an easy thing to do seeing how she has been thinking about him._

“You’re the one who invited me, Romanoff.” He flashes her smile, making him look more boyish than a sexy bad boy. _Imagine Jimmy Stewart, not Errol Flynn._

"Right, I have to talk to you," she rolls her eyes. She clears her throat when _unusual tension thickens_ between them. His legs _accidentally_ brush against hers and she can't ignore it. She knows what she wants to talk with him about, she has a long list of things she talks with him. Every scenario has been imprinted inside her brain.

Until she catches him, sitting with easy charm Steven Grant Rogers only can possesses.

"About what?"

The bartender brings her wine she has ordered specifically earlier before she set her Manolo Blahnik heels in the bar. _Yes, she reserved the seats beforehand_.

"You should stop messing with my head," she says with finality. "What I did yesterday was a mistake and I won't repeat it." She doesn't know how she spoke so fast, she barely holds her breathe.

He chuckles, "I love it when you talk dirty, Romanoff,"

Of course, he finds it funnier and messier when she reminds him how wrong their kiss was. He doesn’t mind they shared a kiss or did more than that. After all, her nails already left marks all over his neck. He should wear a sweater and pretend that he has a kink on every cashmere sweater he finds.

"It's not a joke, Rogers," she reminds him.

He chuckles again with naughty glint in his blue irises. He brought his face closer to hers, he could kiss her if he wants. Her heart is beating faster, she clenches her fists nervously. His finger tuck her hair behind her ear and offers her a triumphant smile. Their arms are brushing against each other before he whispers to her. "I know you're not here because you don't want me. This is actually a total opposite, _Natasha_ ,"

The way he calls her name has always been distinct from what other people call her. He's normally going with Romanoff, but when he goes with Natasha, that's dangerous territory. She glares at him, trying to hold herself together in front of him. Between dealing with teenage hormones, loneliness provoked by your deceiving boyfriend, your ex-best friend trying to ruin your cotillion, she finds herself in a hard place. She looks at him carefully now, waiting if he says something insulting.

Oh, he does.

"Let's tear each other's clothes for a night." he proposes

He could ever forget the look behind her green eyes. Those eyes _are_ usually filled with an obvious rage but not today.

She looks away, focusing on her wine, and gulps her drink at once.

"No, thanks. I'm not that desperate to lose my virginity in St. Regis," She says to her with everything she has. Though, she's not sure whatever happened between her legs. "I mean it, stay away from me," she hisses at him before getting off the bar stool as gracefully as possible.

Steve smiles at her before following her outside.

"Natasha!" he calls her name when he finds her outside of the bar. "What did you want from me?"

She's almost leaving, calling her driver but his question spikes with a desperation that’s hardly ever heard from him. She turns around to see him, approaching her with even movements. She stands still when he gets closer and closer.

"Tell me, _Natasha,_ what do you want from me? Because I will stay away from you if you will answer me truthfully." he pleads at him, sky-blue eyes burn her green ones.

Natasha knows how to push him away, she does it all the time with him. Not now. Not when she is realizing how her body reacts to him, not in a way she wants it. She looks up to him, "I need you to kiss me,"

Just like that he grabs her face and his lips crash against hers, in the middle of St. Regis' not so busy lobby.

 _Spotted:_ ** **Queen N and Cap Rogers**** _shared an intimate moment. I don't know about you, but this is not exactly a master plan to make out with a guy who has been driving your insane for years when you have a boyfriend in the middle of hotel lobby. You know how 2020 is: this is the year when we continue to neglect "privacy". But who I am to tell you that_? _I broke your privacy now and then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think about this chapter?


	7. And no, I don't want no scrub (A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the rumor floating around about Cap Rogers and Queen N turned out to be… you decide. We know how Cap Rogers couldn’t keep it in his pants but Queen N, our Virgin Queen, I wonder what Mini Carter says about her best friend shared an intimate moment with one of her ex-boyfriends? Is Storm coming, Upper East Siders? You decide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, it has been a while:( First of all, I hope you're all safe whenever you are. So this is kind of amess a forgive for all mistakes, I have no beta.
> 
> The song is No Scrub

Steve hasn’t even touch her again once they were out of elevator.

The thoughts kept running through his mind: the bet, vulnerability behind her green eyes, and just how fucked up this situation was. As they sit next to each other in the cab and her legs graze his, he loses it. He wonders if is this can be the worst mistake he ever made? Yeah, he knows he wants to play, he’s just needs to know that his dick agrees with it too.

It suppose to be cold and calculating game. He doesn’t want her willingness. As he’s thinking, she’s kissing his neck and he’s here in her house. Does she seriously want this? After he pays the driver, she drags him into the building without greeting doorman as usual. Once they’re in elevator, they make out without worrying of getting caught by camera.

Right, camera! He doesn’t want to be like this but he definetely use it for his own advantage. She doesn’t need to lose her virginity for him to win a game. He can trace it, no he can...oops. Natasha pulls his hand to follow her.

“None is here. Mom is in ‘spa’ and my grandmother summoned Alice for her famous choocolate cream pie recipe, I mean she stole her for her stupid event. Just two of us, Rogers.” She grabs hem of his shirt. “Now...” she kisses him.

Her lips is cool, hesitant a first, then bolder like she’s shy or something. She presses against his mouth, her tongue darting out, grazing his. Do you know what he does there? He stands there like a fucking idiot, powerless to do anything remotely important. He’s powerless to do anything.

“What?” She asks after pulling away from. She scans his face, confused and a little bit dissapointed. “Steve, I thought you wanted to fuck me?”

Honestly? She’s not wrong. He wants her so dam much, he wants to feel what’s beneath her designer blouse and see what drivers her insane. See why Billy has called her special. He wants to shake her world and seduce her. It’s just hard when feelings are involved, the guilt scrapes his fucking back.

“Not like this.” Steve winces at his own tone. He looks up to Natasha, “Natasha, you’re not ready for this.”

She narrows her eyes at him, “You told me earlier that you can’t stop thinking about me.”

He says that to her and without ulterior motive. He hasn’t stopped thinkig about her, not even slightest. He can’t sleep ever since they kissed. It was the truth he has to admit to her, no matter how terrible it sounded. He looks down, playing the whole situation. Waiting for her to break or get annoyed at him until he breaks it.

“Steve...”

“I like you.”

She frowns just as he expected she will. She carefully observes him before she notices something shift on his face. “No, no....” she shakes her head. Of course he doesn’t mean that he truly likes her in literal sense, right? They hate each other, their kisses are nothing. “You must be kidding”

“That’s why it changes everything.”

That’s the truth, he doesn’t want to humor the idea of pouring his emotion in front of Natasha. It’s supposed to be fun. It’s not all of those anymore. For less than a minute (but feels like hours), two of them are staring at each other.

“You can’t be serious.” Natasha looks conflicted which is good. She’s considering what he has said.

“This time I am, I can’t fuck you the way you want it because...”

“Billy...”

“Yes, your boyfriend.”

Natasha knows she’s not really breaking up with Billy but they have been at the odds for so long. She looks at him again, “You never cared before, Steve. Can I remeind you you fucked Gamora when she still dated Peter? How about Peggy? Other girls? You didn’t care when you asked me to fuck you at Stark’s party? Why do you care about me and Billy now?”

Steve runs his finger against his golden hair, making his hair look messy (and hot as hell). “I care about you, Natasha. I care about your feelings.”

“Steve, what are you trying to imply?”

“I don’t know.”

Natasha hasn’t seen him like this before like he’s out of control. “I can’t break up with him because you tell me you care about me.”

Steve says nothing because what he can say? He tells her what he truly fells for her and she doesn’t give a damn about it. He should know that. “I think I should go.” He announces before walking away from her. If he wants to deal with his feeling, he may have to start with being a heartless son of a bitch she wants him to be.

_Spotted:_ _Steve Rogers is_ _losing something no one knew he had to begin with. His heart._

_***_

Natasha never thinks about what people say. She always does what she believes in an always thinks everyone can lie. But Steve’s words are making her at least think. Could what he say is true? _Oh my god ... he has feelings for her._ Somehow that’s one of the things that bothered her. So all night, she could not sleep, she has not closed her eyes when imagining her face then she begins to dream about certain blue eyed boy.

_She walks in the empty street of 60’s New York and calls for "Cat" (she was wearing a dress inside her Burberry coat that Audrey Hepburn wore exactly in one of Breakfast at Tiffany’s). Her perfectly done hair do and make-up were damaged by the heavy rain. She still call_ _ed_ _"Cat" when her bag dropped in the wet ground and she is not happy when she catches Steve (who looks more like Robert Redford at Barefoot in The Park but younger) with his dirty blonde pushed back looks sexier than ever, his eyes fix on her._

_"Give it back ." she orders without taking a step forward._

_He observes her before giving it to her, she frowns at him and is ready to leave._

_"What do you want to find?" he asks, his eyes intensely looking at her. Searching for answer or some sorts, she doesn’t know. She can’t deny she’s more attracted_ _to_ _this version of him. He’s more likely get her kiss willingly._

_He comes forward to approach her but she quickly look_ _s_ _away and then run_ _s_ _away from him becuase that_ _’s_ _what happens in old movies. He chases after her, then she stops and turn_ _s_ _around after hearing her name with one of best head turn in history._

_"What are you afraid of, Natasha? What am I not clear about?" he looks at her with something hoepful behind his eyes. His eyebrows raises elegantly (something that would not happen in real life), he tries to take her hand. "You're cold." That was not a question but a declaration and he’s right, she is shivering._

_He take_ _s_ _off his coat and then put_ _s_ _it over_ _her shoulder_ _s_ _._

_"Steve ..." She looks up to him, rain is ruining her magical moment. "I can't ...I wish I can but you know the answer."_

_Steve sighes, "_ _G_ _ive me a chance." he pleads softly. “Please, Natasha. "_

_Natasha stands there, just watching her. When his lips crush her cold lips, Natasha feels_ _like_ _the world_ _has_ _never mattered._

And she woke up from her dream which is very unusual. Her cellphone in her grasp vibrated and she checks time when she see thousands of notifications.

_Breaking, Bitches!_

**_**"King B is now the Sex King. Check his threesome video with two mysterious girls."** _ **

The first thing she does after click the video and watch 15 minutes of Billy Russo being a gross human being. She throws hee phone and screams angrily with gritted teeth. It’s not the sex but something he has said.

_She’s_ _a_ _fucking tease, you know. I mean_ _,_ _I didn’t fuck her because she was..._ _probably_ _a_ _closeted lesbian and didn’t know how to suck a dick._

_***_

The next morning, after breakfast, opening apologize gift from Billy, these beautiful diamond earrings, and reservation for manicure, she makes an important phone call. She ignores Billy’s calls, straight away with her plan.

“I need your help, Rogers.”

Of course, he rejected her last night but it’s better him than walk in shame with Billy Russo. The video already tainted her image, she’s not Catherine of Aragorn who had no power whatsoever from stopping humiliation ruin her life. She does what a girl has to do to defend her honor.

“I get you’re shocked...”

“ Yeah, I’m tired for Billy’s mistreatment, I have decided to take down Billy.”

“Do you mean break up with him?”

“No, worse than that. And you’re going to help me with my plan. Be my date for Cotillion and you will get what you want in the end of night.”

“I help you to make Billy jealous and just like that you will give me your V-card. Just like that?”

“Don’t you believe me, Rogers?”

“Of course I don’t, Romanoff.”

“I assure you that this time you will get what you want from me and we can move on from that.”

“You sound desperate?”

“I’m just angry, Rogers and tired of Billy. How about that?”

He pauses and she’s almost thinks he’s running away again. “Oh, Romanoff, you really know to get my interest going.”

“Do I have a deal or not, Rogers?”

“Can I have a request?”

She rolls his eyes at his tone, “What?”

”Don’t wear anything under your Oscar.”

Just after that, he hangs up and Natasha screams his name out in annoyance.

***

To say being greatful for Natasha’s call is a bless in disguise. He wants to save her last but she has to call him and he says _yes_. Sort of. Then again, she’s not asking for a favor. She orders him to do her biddings or whatever.

“Isn’t that easy, Rogers?” El says with honeyed smile.

“Shut up, El!” Steve ignores her as he takes his coffee, ignoring curvy barista who has been eyeing him ever since he ordered his coffee. He takes a seat and El has to follow him. He feels slightly bad. Just slightly.

“Now, you just convince her you’re in love with her.”

“I’m not going to use that world and besides she’s smart. Can I just fuck her instead?”

“But she likes foreplay between you two, you told me.” She sips her Iced Mocha like she’s Katherine Turner in Bodyheat. “I see you threw Billy under the bus. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Steve isn’t really up for doing evil deeds for the sake of being evil, you know. But sometimes we do something we’re not so proud of. In the midst of jealously, boys tend to be destructive and Steve Rogers want El to get off his back.

“I’m not doing anything.”

She chuckles, “I know what you and Loki did. Got him drunk, fucked the Brazilian sluts, and _accidentally_ recorded them?” She winks at him. “We know you’re finally embracing the darkness rotten in your soul.” she says with a ‘I will turn this world’ into cider.

He looks at her with malice, he could snap at her but as you see he’s in public. These people will get him slaughtered in a very humiliating way. Peter and his team wouldn’t see how he could break his bones to the shreds as long as he keeps his stupid blog creating some drama. He’s just want to get over this stupid chat with El.

“Can I enjoy my coffee in peace?”he asks her sarcastically.

El giggles, “Darling, of course. Just remember...”

“What?”

“About the cotillion? I need the invite in two hours or...I can drop _why all of sudden you’re interested in Natasha to Peter._ He would die to see how the golden boy is corrupted like the rest of us.”

El always knew when to make her enemies quiver in fear as she walks away from them. Of course, she doesn’t need to get her hands dirty since they all do the work on their own. After she’s inside her car, she makes some important call.

“Hello, Caroline, this is Leah, Amanda Carter’s shopper. I know I’m really late...so I want you to know that Ms. Carter decided to wear other designer...” She says with a sugary voice. “I’m sorry it’s late...”  
 _How to piss Sharon Carter just before Cotillion? She’s going to steal her dress and she’s not going to wear her Valentino or the best not going to attend the_ _C_ _otillion._

***

If you don't know Sharon Carter, she really hates uncertainty and when she doesn't get what she wants. Especially if it's already included in her birthright. Valentino and Carter are like Audrey Hepburn and Little Black Dress, two inseparable things. When she doesn’t get her wish, she will make the one who caused suffer.

She will promise El a horrible punishment.

The least thng she needs is Brock Rumlow complain about ... why doesn't she go with him? Come on, Brock, you know if she doesn't go with Bucky Barnes, he might go with Luke Cage or Foggy Nelson, then there's Reed Richards or Wade Wilson, you won't be in her list.

_Only the best for Miss Carter._

She wouldn't bother to explain to Brock. After all, she has dumped him after Carol’s party and he has disgusted her by sleeping with Elektra. Like you can stick your manhood to someone else, but when you choose Elektra, that is beyond her. When he interrupted Cotillion's preparations with the other girls at The Plaza, she know she has to step down and be done with him for real.

"What is Rumlow doing here?" Natasha puts her tea cup down.

"How does he know?" Carol is also curious. She’s always thinking that Sharon is so bored when she has decided to fuck Romlow.

In Sharon’s defense, she is willing to go out with Brock (and endure with his sexist chatter) because their parents are so close. For several times, Sharon slept with him, not that she’s particularly enjoyed it but she’s bored. It does not mean that something extraordinary happened between them. It seems she has a thing for Lacrosse players.

Save it for Bucky, but maybe it won’t be anymore.

However, Brock thinks he owns Sharon and he tries to explain what happened between him and Elektra is a misunderstanding. It’s bold of him to think she cares about him that much. Some girls can be emotionally unavailable, you know and Sharon is one of them. You know what Sharon thinks? He does not care. Who cares if Brock sleeps with half the girls population of Shield Prep? Sharon doesn’t care and feels coercive beyond her capacity as an ordinary human being. When Sharon Carter has lost her temper, you know what happens? Ask 70% of students in Shield Prep.

Two months ago she had Jack Rollins rushed to the hospital because she saw him _accidentally_ touch Daisy Johnson's ass. Poor Jack, he said he had to go through therapy at the Hydra Center.

"Does he know about you and Bucky?" Nakia looks at Brock who seen to be arguing with the hotel manager. They say, money cannot buy class and they are right. Class is not something that Brock Rumlow can have.

"He can't forget about your blow job?" Karen asks with a smile. Sharon sends Karen a nasty look.

“Who said I give him a blow job?” Sharon rolls her eyes. Gossip travels fast, she wouldn’t give a guy a blow job even if her life depended on it.

Natasha, Maria and Nakia are throwing resentful glances at Karen.

Karen’s voice is loud enough to be heard throughout the tea room. Karen rolls her eyes at her friends without saying anything.

Sharon sighs softly before finally deciding to get up from her seat, "I think I must talk to him before the fucking bastard ruins my life." she said flatly. She doesn't have patience for Brock or anyone else. Sharon approaches the hotel manager and Brock with her best socialite smile that she has been trained since she was young.

"I'm sorry, my friend doesn't know how The Plaza really adores my family." She glances at Brock.

The hotel manager look at him, "Miss Carter, is this your friend?" he asks with a British accent.

"Forgive him, he doesn't mean to interupt." her smile is stunning and holds certain glow, believe me it’s the money, almost changing the man's stiff expression instantly. Brock glares at Sharon, but when he opens his big mouth, Sharon steps on his feet with her Alexander Mcqueen heels. He doesn’t moan in pain of course, he holds it like a _real man,_ but he’s too "male" to scream in pain.

The man doesn’t seem to care about the look of pain on Brock's face, "Okay, I just hope he doesn't disturb other guests, Miss Carter." he says with a forced smile, or maybe Botox forbids him to smile. “Tell me if you need something,” he gives Brock stern look before walking away with robotic movement.

“What are you doing here?” she turns to him with a glare. Not one of her usual glares, it’s nasty, I-will-kill-you now kind of glare.

“I tryed to call you, Sharon.”

“For what?” Sharon raises her eyebrow. “Are you following me here?”

Here’s an advice, boys, if girls don’t pick your phone, it means they’re not into. Don’t you dare to follow them.

"We have to talk about you and Bucky.” he shoots her a glare. “We aren’t finished.”

Sharon sighs softly, "I won't talk with you about every detail of my life to you, Rumlow. We're over ... wait ... we never even dated." She says firmly. She has no patience with Brock. How can he understand that she doesn't like him? _Sex is sex._

"So you slept with him? Is this some kind of reply to me if I slept with El?" he rebukes her with annoyance.

Sharon could not believe what he said just now, "Jealous? Come on, Brock, you're not even that good in bed. I only care that you interrupted tea time and you’re making me stand here and talk about " jealousy " that I never felt."

Brock look upset and Sharon rolls her eyes at him. "And, yes Bucky is my escort, at least he knows the difference between Armani and Brook Brothers," she points out his weakness.

Brock might be a rich kid but wealth can't buy class. "Goodbye Brock, I have to go," she says When she turns away, Brock will not remain silent.

"What if I said that Steve and his friends are betting on Natasha's virginity?" he says while pulling Sharon's hand. Sharon tried to release his grip from wrist but what Brock has said stunned her.

"What do you mean?"

A smile curves between Brock's lips. "You have to know you're on the wrong side, Sharon. Bucky must have _forgotten_ to tell you, right?"

Sharon's expression shows a great deal of confusion and curiosity. Slept with El, maybe he isn’t such a loss after all.

He releases his grip from her wrist, "You didn’t know that, right? Ward knows everything. You should ask him or El." He says before seeing Nakia and Carol approaching them with suspicious looks. “See you at Cotillion, Sharon. Or not." he says with a sinister smile.

Sharon was too stunned by what Brock had said earlier, that she barely noticed her friends’presence. _What if he said is true._ "What did that jerk say?" Nakia asks after Brock leaves her. Sharon doesn’t give them immediate answer and it seems like they also don't know.

"Brock just said the stupidest thing in the world. As always." She’s quickly recover as her brain starts digging and digging.

Nakia looks at Sharon,"Are you sure? Did he only come to do the usual things?"

Sharon shrugs,"I'm very sure. Let’s get back inside. I kind of got the idea about a dress that might suit me."

Carol rolls her eyes,"Isn't that easy?"

Sharon smiles at them as she gets inside, she’s begining to think: 1. Save Natasha's honor 2. Destroy El. If she’s planning for revenge, then she will show her how she does it properly.

***

"So are you going to tell me why all of boys in New York. You have to go with Steve Rogers? I thought you hated him?” Unlike Sharon who gives her space, Maria Hill isn’t kind of friend who keeps her mouth closed when something’s up. “Considering what Billy did last night?”

Natasha tries the new shoes as they’re in The Lounge or that’s what Sharon and she wishes Maria doesn’t ask her that. She remains calm and cool, she learns from the best. And it’s not her mother. Miranda Priestley is her role model, so imagine what she would do in this situation?

“Why? He would look fine in tux.” She shrugs her shoulder, choosing which lipstick should go with her shoes.

Maria looks at her friend carefully, feeling irritated. “Everyone looks more than fine in Armani, Nat. My question is why are you going with him?”

Honestly, she doesn’t know. She doesn’t think about why she called him and asked him as her date. Maybe, it’s because she wants to talk to him further, kiss him...oops she’s doing it again. She doesn’t know why. She doesn’t even know if he can dance or behave _properly_.

“It’s just a ploy to make Billy jealous.” She doesn’t think Maria will believe her answer. “Why are you interested in me taking him?”

Maria applies mascara to her eyelashes twice while glancing at her best friend's eyes. "Natasha, we've all witnessed foreplay between you and Steve. You want him. Come on." she says as occasionally glancing at her.

Natasha just sighs, looking for the right answer. She has had never told anyone she has kissed Steve. Twice. "I ... kissed Steve ... Twice," she closes her eyes as the word is out.

Maria’s Pat Mcgrath palette falls on the floor, mouth open...

"NATASHA ROMANOFF!" She shouts.

Natasha stands up from her couch and her hand is still holding her Gucci sandals. "It happened so fast ... Maria, you look scary when you look at me like that." she know how absurd this is for her friend but according to him the reaction is excessive. However, Maria has always been open to her dislike of the lacrosse team, especially the trio: Steve, Bucky, and Sam. They’re charming troublemakers at Shield.

"It didn't happen very fast, Natasha, you guys kissed. Want me to remind you that you guys kissed twice?" her dark eyes glues on her friend’s face to see truth buried beneath her friend’s eyes.

"It's just a kiss ..." Natasha looks away, pretending to look for something in her closet. _Her dignity? Shame?_

Maria shakes her head while staring at her best friend. "You know it's never been that simple, Nat." she says seriously. She sees what happened to Sharon when Steve dumped her for Peggy then he dumped her for the next girl. The circle wouldn’t stop. To be honest, she never liked Billy. Billy has never been good to her best friend. But Steve? He will destroy Natasha completely because she has seen two of them interacting and it’s not just flirtatious. It’s sickening to see their foreplay.

Natasha looks over her concerned friend, "I just want to make Billy jealous." she admits.

Maria is tired for asking her when she would breakup with Billy "Gossip is spreading Natasha, you will lose your virginity tonight."

Natasha knows that too well, she looks over at her Oscar gown, her hands felt the beautiful fabric. This dress will be a testament to whatever will happen today.

For a few moments the silence in the room was making Natasha think what she should do. Maybe she should think about not wearing underwear.

***

"You look...perfect.”

Of course she does. She’s Natasha Romanoff. You could throw her in a potato sack, she would look gorgeous. But when a hot guy approves how you look is always nice.

Natasha has a firm believer that a dress can’t make a girl, the girl is. She holds herself with elegance and class, her Grandmother Dottie Underwood would be proud of her. Despite her obvious dislike for her escort’s choice, but what her Grandmother thinks has been the least of her worry. She looks drop dead gorgeous, like Grace Kelly when she won Oscar and left Hollywood to be a royal.

That’s all that matters for her.

Steve offers his hand to her and she takes it with a smile. She’s trying not to ogle at Steve’s tux because he looks more than good. As they walk inside of The Pierre’s, ballroom. The Upper East Side’s kids in their age groups making their presence. The girls wore white dresses, some are proud enough to wear ivory ones. None should be allowed to wear ivory to the cottilion.

“Look, is that your boyfriend?”

Natasha expected to see her boyfriend, he looks dapper in ensemble black. He’s talking with his presumed date, Dinah Madani. _That traitor bitch_. Natasha swears she can see her boyfriend’ shocked expression.

“Rogers.” he nods, throwing glare at how Steve holds his girlfriend’s hand protectively.

Steve doesn’t flinch or seems like he cares. “Russo.”

But, Billy doesn’t let him go, giving both of them stern looks. _Oh, you guys like together? Great!_

“And I’m a Romanoff,” Natasha scoff, ending their intense stares. She doesn’t need to watch bravado match around her. “I believe we should go inside. We don’t want to be late.” She smiles at Dinah. “Dinah, the color looks dead on you....but the cut is _lovely_.”

Actually, Dinah looks incredible in her dress, the color is off-white makes her rage. Since she is escorted by her boyfriend, it is just too much to take liking in her. It’s not her fault, it’s just… Billy looks angry so she has to sacrifice someone.

_Is she bad person?Maybe._

Steve raises his eyebrow at Natasha’s comment, it sounds so passive agressive. Even Billy notices it. “I think we should get inside, Natasha. You don’t want to be late, do you?”

Natasha looks at him with a smile, “See you later, Billy.”

There she is, Billy with a grimace watching his girlfriend with one of his teammates. Talking about loyalty, he’s watching them until they join their friends. He’s never this mad, it’s hummiliation!

_Well, have you forgotten you had sex tape?_

***

Steve is watching Natasha with her friends, laughing and enjoying the night. They have a proper waltz. She is petite among the girls, there is something ridiciously cute about her. He hasn’t realize it before, she holds herself with grace and commanding presence despite her height. He’s probably forgetting what he has been debated all day: should he sleep with her?

“You guys look _cute_ ,” El smiles, standing besides him. She finds him ogling at Natasha who looks like lady of the ball. She really hates how good she looks. She has been spying on her an Steve, up until she sees Sharon dancing in her see through dress that gets red flags from the parents, but gets Bucky (and other guys) ignore her.

_She’s not really_ _a_ _Valentino girl._

Steve sips his drink, ignoring El’s endless rushing him to sleep with her. “Just leave everything to me.”

She knows he’s getting soft and she really hates it. “Sleep with her or I will tell her about your bet with your friends.”

Steve has good record of keeping his drink in his hold but not today. Not naymore. His eyes narrows at the sight of Sharon looking at him with fury he wishes he hasn’t seen it anymore.

“Am I sorry what?”

Bucky is walking towards the three of them and he doesn’t look promising. He shakes his head with helpless expression. God, she knows!

El turns around to meet Sharon, “Hello Sharon, _James_.” she smiles sweetly at two new people. “Sorry, you had to hear that from me. But maybe Steve would care to elaborate?” She glances at Steve with a cruel, if not sadistic, smile.

Sharon knows soon or later someone had to open their mouth and it doesn’t need a genius to figure it out. When she sees El smiling, her jaw clenches. She grabs her champagne and throw it on her face faster than she can imagine.

“You fucking bitch!” she screams. 

None really cares, not even Steve who’s standing besides her. Instead he’s trying to get hold of his ex-girlfriend. “Sharon, come on...” he’s running after her but Sharon is faster. She comes near to Natasha.

He grabs her wrist as Bucky follows him. She stops and he releases it immediately, “What? Are you trying to hurt my best friend for stupid bet you made when you were fucking drunk, Steve?”

_Here she is_ _,_ _making him feel guilty. It’s one of many reasons why the entire Shield Prep fear_ _s_ _her._

“Let me explain...”

Just like that, Sharon punches Steve once. It’s not hard enough to get his nose bleed but the effect is strong enough to get intention. Bucky tries to get hold of her.

“Not like this, Sharon...”

Damage is already done. Everyone is whispering, flashes of camera shift the attention. Steve narrows his eyes at Natasha, looking at him like he hasn’t seen her before. Everything crumbled down before his eyes. She knows.

He’s not only ruining her night but also her heart. He can’t forget how she looks at him after hearing Sharon’s voice. You know what he should? Run after her, right? But he couldn’t. He can’t move his feet, he stares at the back of her beautiful head.

Everything is just fucking bleak for the next few hours for him. He’s fucking ruined everything.


	8. And I'm not going home with you, home with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey, wakey, Upper East Siders! One of my favorite topics after Cotillion is how messy it was. We love our messiness, don’t we? As much we hate doing our laundry (what maids do if we do our own laundry?), rumor has it that Queen N has two boys vying for her attention in the literal meaning. What a girl can do? Tall, dark, and handsome, who has dated her for years, or certain All-American blue-eyed God among men. We can’t blame her for not letting them go. Keep your Chanel purse tight, N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on song Home with You. 
> 
> Finally a real update. I apologize for the frequent updates since I have a beta now, I have to update it. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for Grace for being a cool person and helping me with this story. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a great day wherever you are.

She doesn’t know about heartbreak, because Romanoff doesn’t do feeling periodically. It’s not in her blood to sulk alone in her room, crying over 00’s romcoms, and listening to every Taylor Swift’s classic breakup songs she can find. She hasn’t gotten out of her room for 24 hours. Alice prepares her meal in her room, she eats everything from Gelato to Burgers (Sharon sent them), and she refuses to see anyone. Not even her friends.

She doesn’t know if she’s heartbroken or not. She hasn’t felt anything ever since Karen got her limited edition Chanel purse before her. She’s probably feeling more betrayed than anything. She’s not even angry. Of course, Steve kisses her because he had a bet with his friend. He’s just everyone else she knows.

The words are out, thankfully none knows if she kissed him but it if, happens she would be a joke.

You can’t save reputation once it leaves your grasp.

But, she can’t help it. Of course, it’s normal to feel something about a boy you find cute who kissed you more than once, who turned you into a wrecked mess. Audrey Hepburn looks perfect whenever she had some sort of argument with her leading men. It aspires her to look like her when she gets over her feelings.

Remember her outfit in Breakfast at Tiffany by the end of the movie? She probably can look like that.

Other than that, she stays in her lane and doesn’t look at her phone. Because what if she doesn’t like what they say about her?

Then, when she finally looks into her cellphone realizes, being locked in her room is not a blessing at all. 100 messages, 70 notifications, and 15 missed calls. What the hell, right? She sees her disappearance at the Cotillion turn into a crazy mishap and everyone is talking about it. When she means everyone, it’s including her Grandmother, her mother, and the rest of Romanoff’s clan.

**_Queen N and Cap Rogers are getting way too close. You’re not hearing from me. Click the link below!_ **

Natasha clicks the link like a sane person would do, it could be a virus or something but it’s SpyderWeb, of course, she has to.

When she clicks and it directs to SpyderWeb’s website, a video revealing a girl in a dress she knows too well (because it’s her), kissing each other. She moans, yes it’s her voice when he kisses her neck.

Seeing yourself making out in elevator with a boy she hates more than Kate Spade handbag, embarrassment is the least she thinks about. She cringes at her own voice and immediately turns it off. She looks over messages and the comments, if you think your life is hard you should see sexist comment, insulting threats her schoolmates thrown at twitter is the worst thing she has seen in her life.

She doesn’t know why everything is falling apart before her. When she hears a knock in her door, Alice’s voice follows.

“Go away, Alice. I need to be alone...” she’s unable to cry her eyes out because she’s overwhelmed by the insults they put under her name. She’s not even sure if her reputation is intact anyway. She closes her eyes.

“Miss Natasha, but Mister Billy is looking for you. He says it’s urgent.”

Of course, Alice doesn’t know what happened to her. She barely says anything to her whenever she asked if she’s okay. It’s because she’s not okay, she’s struggling to get this feeling out of her chest, overwhelmed by her stupidity for trusting some asshole who she thought wouldn’t betray her. She couldn’t say anything anymore.

Now, he’s some asshole, yesterday he was someone with a name. Steve Rogers.

Billy is seeking (or accusing, depending on how he sees it) her. Isn’t she living the best life ever? Notice her sarcasm here. She sighs, “Tell him I’m not here.”

“But...Miss Natasha, I already told Mister Billy, you’re here, in your room.” Alice answers. “He’s very persistent.” The poor woman sounds very shaky. She can imagine how Alice terrified she is. Natasha couldn’t let Billy bully her main supporter.

“Give me a good minute, Al. I will be down shortly,” she sighs as taking another look in the mirror. Oh God, she looks worse than over contoured Kardashians.

“Should I tell...?”

“Better be.” She answers, taking her cashmere sweater from her cupboard. It matches her eyes. She doesn’t hear Alice’s voice disturbing her mind. She looks herself in the mirror and starts to braid her hair so she can piss Billy off. It takes more than a minute to braid her hair. Let him wait.

***

Billy has been always into slick tailored suits ever since Natasha can remember. She hasn’t seen him one day without it. That’s why she likes him because he looks good in it. Until today...she hates everything from the way his classy Valentino suits fit him, Burberry tie matches his dark eyes, and how his thousand-dollar hair cut doesn’t make her heart beat.

“Natasha...” his voice isn’t soft, colder than usual like he’s trying to hide his anger. Of course, he’s angry because of some obvious reasons.

She approaches him in her family’s living room. “Bill...” she calls his name softly.

He turns around and sees his girlfriend with a scowl on his face. “I tried to call you, Natasha.”

Natasha rolls her eyes at his tone, murmuring something in Russian. She knows how much he hates it when she speaks Russian (or other languages he couldn’t understand). Steve and Bucky always talked behind him in German so he doesn’t need to know that they insulted or mocked him. He hated that kind of person.

“I know,” Natasha answers with tiredness. “Why are you here?”

Billy takes a long look at her, “Is that true about you and Steve?”

Natasha doesn’t know why he looks at her like she’s doing devil’s work. For God’s sake, she’s just kissed a guy in an elevator. If she has sex with him, there is no need to slut-shame her for doing something normal.

“Enlighten me, Billy, what happened between me and Steve?”

“You kissed him in an elevator. Everyone knows about it. My family asked me if I lost my girl to someone like Rogers.”

“Your family has useless ideas about you. You lose nothing,” she mutters, looking outside. “Billy, I need “me time”. Can you end this misery and tell me why you are here?”

“You kissed him,” he says sourly.

Her jaw clenches at his words. “You did worse than that all the time. I kissed someone I know, now you acted like I had sex with him.” She avoids looking at her boyfriend, staring downward.

“Didn’t you?”

“Does it matter for you?” she spits him angrily.

“Natasha, be reasonable. Of course, it matters to me. You’re my girlfriend.” He tells her. He’s saying it in sync with you’re my favorite car.

She looks at him angrily, “Right, I’m one of your valuable possessions so you can get to please your parents,” Natasha knows too well what kind of relationship they have, it’s mutual benefit for their family. Billy is always showering her with gifts, $650 dinners, or expensive bags, he’s never needed to pay.

Just like her father. It’s like repeating cycle: she’s going to end up like his mother. No matter how much she loves her, she wouldn’t waste her time on fuck boys like him. She deserves better than that.

“Come on, Natasha. Don’t you think you’re acting a bit dramatic?” He groans.

Natasha and Billy are staring at each other before she takes another step. “Let’s break up, Billy,” she says with resignation in her voice. Her gaze is focusing on him.

“What? No! I don’t want to break-up with you...”

“Billy, I’m so tired with this useless relationship.” she declares plainly.

Billy moves to her so their bodies against each other and his eyes darken with animosity. “Is it about fucking Rogers, isn’t it? You dumped me for him?”

She glances towards the French-styled glass window, which showed off her New York stunning view. She would rather jump out of the window than talking to Bill about ...their nonexistent relationship. “I didn’t dump you for anyone. You know it was going to happen sooner or later,”

Can she get this over with?

There is a silence between them until Billy opens his stupid mouth.

“You’re pretending you’re better than us, Nat, but you’re a useless whore...”

Look at this, kid, don’t you ever slut-shame a girl because it forces them to do the extreme. Especially, if you’re working as hard as Natasha to achieve a certain reputation, slut-shaming is an undeniable power to give her opponent’s bruised nose.

She punches his nose so hard that he falls on the couch. She looks down on her knuckles, she has indeed hung out too much with Sharon.

Billy realizes his nose is bleeding. He wipes it with his finger and winces in pain. “What the hell, Nat?” He stares at Natasha with nothing but fear.

Good, now she has her own reputation as a deadbeat ex-girlfriend.

***

None knows why, but Sharon looks exceptional in her Tom Ford sequin cutout cocktail dress. Her blonde hair looks shinier than usual and her dark eyes compliment with enough kohl. She looks like she can punch you but you will thank her for that. Nakia looks delicious enough to eat in her Alexandre Vauther’s green V-neck peplum dress and she’s dying for her shoes. Her short hair showing her elegant neck. Natasha envies her neck.

Her friends look like they’re about to break men’s hearts and steal their money.

It makes Natasha feels down, she is only in her Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and blue shorts. With a messy bun, she looks like a social pariah or Meg Ryan in every movie roles she played before her career takes nosedive. After she punched Billy earlier that day, he runs off and promises her lawsuit.

Honestly? She doesn’t care. Her mother’s lawyer team would help anyway. It’s what privileged rich girl does all the time. She’s just feeling a bit uglier inside and outside after Billy told her that Steve already had a threesome with Jessica and Trish after Cotillion.

He’s an asshole, Nat, you’re just a catch to him.

It hurts to know about it from Billy instead of hearing it from Steve’s mouth. Talking about Steve, she doesn’t find him calling her or trying to, which is not shocking her.

“I can’t go.” She refuses. She knows her friend has been reserved dinner at Xavier’s, which is one of her French restaurants in the city. They promise a very intimate (and very expensive) dinner for her. “My knuckles...”

“Who cares?” Nakia says sharply. She looks at her redhead softly, “You’re finally free from that useless tool. You should celebrate it!”

Nakia’s dark eyes glow with excitement because she has been waiting for her to dump Billy. Everyone rooted for this breakup. She should be happy about it, shouldn’t she? But she’s not certain if she does. Something in the back of her mind reminded her that her non-existent relationship turned her into this cold, manipulative girl she’s proud to be.

It’s like losing your favorite thing like her Christian Dior lipstick. It’s a small thing but has meaning behind it.

“And I punched Steve. He’s not injured or anything but he definitely can’t hide his embarrassment.” Sharon takes her hand. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to be sad about it. People will forget about it.”

Nakia nods her head, “And you don’t need to be mocked as Virgin Queen of Upper East Side.” Nakia adds.

Natasha sighs, “I don’t know if I still care about it.”

Nakia and Sharon exchange looks.

“You worked hard for this and you’re damn good at it.” Sharon comforts her friend. Her eyes meet Nat, “you shouldn’t let Steve fucking Rogers or other boys ruin you. You’re freaking Natasha Romanoff.” Sharon pats her shoulder.

The redhead looks between her two friends with much more confidence in her eyes.

“You’re right.”

“Now, you need to find something to wear because we’re going to have a great dinner and don’t talk boys.” Nakia walks into her walk-in closet.

Natasha turns her gaze to Sharon questionably, Sharon seems to know why Nakia dressed up.

“She’s mad about T’Challa. I believe T’Challa was involved with Steve’s stupid bet. Boys will be boys.” Sharon sighs as she takes her phone.

“Don’t mention that bastard’s name, Carter!” Nakia shouts loud enough for the entire building to hear it. She sounds pissed.

Natasha feels better because she’s not alone in this sticky situation. What are friends for?

***

The Xavier’s is one of the French Restaurants became favorite ever since a well-known, legendary chef Charles Xavier opened the restaurant in Upper East Side.

Other than being an excellent place to eat, they offer a special private room. It costs more than the usual table (and requires a minimum of 7 days for reservation) but somehow a simple call to the owner who dated her uncle does the trick.

It’s important to know powerful people in the city, sometimes she’s grateful for having a messy family tree.

“They’re dating since forever, aren’t they?” Sharon says as taking a seat beside Nakia. “No wedding bells?”

Natasha wouldn’t understand what’s making her former rock star turned superstar producer uncle to marry Charles Xavier. But, looking back, it’s probably for the best, they love each other and that’s all that matters in the end. “My uncle doesn’t believe in a marriage.” Natasha shrugs, sipping her wine.

“I aspire to have that kind of romance. Meet your soulmate in high school, separate, stay friends, then fall in love. It’s romantic.” Maria says with a dreamy gaze.

Nakia rolls her eyes, “Don’t forget after three marriages. I won’t wait that long to figure out who I love.”

“Wilson turns you into hopeless romantic,” Sharon says with a shake of her head.

“Wait what?” Natasha couldn’t believe what she has just heard. Maria and Sam? _How did it happen?_ “You and Wilson?”

“I still haven’t forgiven him for what he and his friends did to you, Nat.” Maria looks at her friend softly. “I...I think he’s not bad as I think first. I realized I judged him harshly.” The brunette said.

“They’re friends now,” Sharon adds.

“Yes, we are...Do you approve?” Maria seeks validation from her friends, especially from Natasha. It seemed ridiculous at first, then Natasha seems to have a good judge of character. “I promise you wouldn’t...”

“Maria, it’s fine. I’m ruling Shield Prep, not my friends’ life and please, girls, let’s don’t talk boys tonight.”

“Totally agreed.” Sharon raises her wine glass. “How about we raise our glasses for a better future?”

Four girls are clinking their glasses together and just like that Natasha feels a little bit better. As the food comes, they forget about their diet regimes because who cares about your weight gain when you have nice meals anyway and friends to share with.

Natasha finds herself a bit warmer with delicious wine. She almost forgets that destruction is waiting to happen. The night is getting better until it’s not. Until she catches a message on her phone after servers place down their desert. Her face turns pale as she finds a message from Steve.

_I need to talk to you, Natasha. Please. Let’s meet up in public place - Steve_

_No. - Natasha_

_You have to hear it from me.-Steve_

_I heard enough. No thanks. You can fuck off - Natasha_

_Well, I’m outside of Xavier’s so make me wait, I don’t care. - Steve_

_I don’t care. Good luck waiting for me. - Natasha_

_Fine. - Steve_

She doesn’t reply but she’s finishing off her wine. “Can we get more wine, please?” She asks the servers.

Nakia is the first one who notices an extreme change behind Natasha’s face. “Is everything all right?”

She turns to Nakia’s concerned tone, “Of course, it is.”

***

Steve Rogers was born to be persistent son of a bitch, it’s in his blood, he has never followed orders, not even from his parents. It’s like he always knew how to break rules and get away with murder. He should consider being a lawyer as his future career choice. Natasha knows he will get away with this privacy violation.

When all of friends are returning to the night club, she has kindly refused it. Lying to her friend never felt worse before. She knows she would feel bad about it the next morning, but she has to make something clear with Steve. Closure or whatever. She finds him sitting in the bar alone of Xavier’s and she doesn’t know why something curls inside her stomach.

“Steve, “she calls him, taking a seat beside him.

Steve wears one of his favorite Gucci’s cashmere sweaters that makes him intelligent and irresistible. The color of his sweater brings out blueness of his eyes. He’s beautiful and that makes her almost cry if he’s not such a douche.

He turns to face her and she notices a smirk curl behind his lips. He appreciates what she wears because this is not kind of dress she’s normally dress for a simple dinner. Her Herve Leger’s Sequin mini dress shows her assets to make anyone turn heads.

“I didn’t wear it for you, asshole,” she says softly, almost like it’s nice to see you.

He fakes a pout, “So much for ruining my dream, Nat. Drink?” he raises his drink.

She rolls her eyes, “I’m not here for catching up with you.” She says sharply. She takes a good look at his face before keeping it together. “Let’s cut some bullshit, Rogers, tell me what you want to say to me.”

He winces at his own drink, “Fine, I will explain, but first I want you to understand one thing...” he meets her eyes and he’s gone for it. He would do anything she demands and she’s never knows it. “I have no intentions to hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me,” she rolls her eyes. “I don’t care about you, Rogers,” she will find a way to hurt him, ruining him. She says stupid shits so she can hurt where it hurts.

“Why did you leave last night?” He raises her eyebrow. “I hurt you,”

She laughs mockingly at him, “You embarrassed me, you don’t hurt me. Do you think you’re that powerful?” She brings her face closes to his. She notices him doesn’t expect her move at all. Good riddance, she will win this race.

“Yes, you’re right. You’re untouchable but I fucking care about you too.” There’s certain vulnerability behind his voice, unusual for someone like him. It’s not something she sees every day and...Natasha hates it. “I’m going to drop it.”

“I feel grateful, Captain!” she mutters sarcastically.

They have a staring contest before she finally realizes it’s not leading anywhere. They’re going to bicker and wreck, not something she wants after stressful day with Billy. “I’m busy so I have to go.” she ignores strange looks she gets from the bar visitors.

But, Steve has been always persistent, so he doesn’t drop her. After Natasha doesn’t turn when he calls her name, he slaps the money on bar table. Loud enough for making Drax, the bartender roll his eyes at the boy. He’s running after the redhead, damn Natasha and her nice ass!

“Fucking millennials,” The bald bartender mutters under his breath before taking the glass.

***

Natasha wraps her body with her burgundy coat when she notices her name has been called out. She’s waiting for her Lyft when she turns around and finds Steve approaching her. She sighs at the sight of him because he may not be a boy who is good enough for her, at least he looks good. He walks to her confidently and she can’t stop staring.

“You can’t stop, can you?” She takes a good look at him.

He looks at the girl he has been spending time arguing with. Here she is, standing like a fucking goddess under the dark sky of New York. Her perfect red curls almost look too tempting to touch. If he’s being honest, he has missed his chance to be with her.

“I was an idiot, Natasha. I...” Steve hasn’t researched on Google how to utter his real feelings for her. If he does, then stupid bitch El will win. He already lost his bet with the boys. He won’t let El ruin this, because the girl he cares about is standing before him. A gorgeous girl who has always been in the back of his mind since...he can remember. It comes to his mind that he likes her a lot. More than he wants to admit. “I like you,” the word is out and he feels miserable after that.

“I’m not playing your game ...”

He moves closer to her and fixes his eyes on her. She looks up to him, questioning him with her eyes. His hands hold her face, “I like you a lot, Natasha. More than I can admit. I know I hurt you and I’m sorry for that.” His voice is literary breaking.

Honestly, he looks like Montgomery Clift and she’s almost giving it all. Is it so wrong to forgive him right away?

Natasha looks into his eyes as he waits for her response. She turns her gaze away, making him dying to wait some more. Inside she’s screaming for his confession but she’s not letting him get under her skin.

“I’m with Billy and it has been always him. I’m using you to make him be with me.” She lies easily.

Have you ever watched a noir movie? The scene of a leading man shooting dead the femme fatale at the end of the film, it would happen like this: the femme fatale couldn’t expect it. In this case, Steve Rogers is dying inside. How many times did he listen to that same answer? Of course, she’s going to choose Billy Russo for him.

“You don’t love him.”

Natasha shrugs, “People like us, Steve, don’t do love. You know my ambitions and with you, it’s against what I want to be.”

“Being a trophy wife?”

“No, being a politician’s wife, future senator’s wife. With you? I can’t achieve that.”

Honestly, she would rather love than hate to lie about her future. Her grandmother has a vision about her but she wants more than being the wife.

“You want to be half-Russian Jackie Kennedy,” he says in disbelief.

“Remove the husband assassination part but yes.” she shrugs easily like it doesn’t matter.

He gives her a dead stare, “You’re lying.”

Her smile falls as she hears his serious tone replacing the happiness for ruining her plan. Then, her car arrives. “I don’t lie. I’m just using you to make him jealous and it worked. Thank you.” she gives him one last look before opening the car door.

She can feel his gaze on the car that drives her away from Xavier’s and she doesn’t know what to feel anymore. She hates to have a feel for him. It’s just...so wrong on every level.

She and Steve aren’t going to happen.

***

On Monday

Billy should be having pity sex right now. His best career move, sexually speaking, is pretending Natasha dumped him and broke his heart last weekend. All he has to do is look like Ben Affleck after Jennifer Garner divorced him but with better hair and no beard.

But last night, while he’s getting high with Pietro, he started to babble about how Steve must have a field day with Red, Natasha’s code name. How obvious it’s how she into him too and how Steve fucked her multiple times.

Sure, Billy is a pig to cheat on her multiple times but he’s certain that he’s in love with her. Even after breakup, he’s still longing for her. And Steve is one of his teammates. That’s why he confronts him even after seeing Ava Starr attached to Steve’s neck in busy class.

“I’m busy,” he mutters, much more interested in what one of his fake friends wants to say. “Bother someone else, man!” He feels Ava’s boobs pressed against his back, she’s not wearing bra just for him. Isn’t he lucky?

”She’ll still be here when you get back, Rogers,”

Steve sighs, “I’ll be right back. Don’t do anything with Thor over there,”

Thor is busy listening to what Jane Foster said, or he’s focusing on her thighs.

Billy drags him into a corner, away from distractions.

Steve gets his way out of Billy’s tight grip, clearly unhappy. “What?”

“Listen, man, I have been hearing things about you and Natasha?”

“Huh?”

“Did you fuck Natasha?”

“Why are you concerned, Russo?”

“Because friends don’t do each other’s girlfriends.”

“That’s depends on the girl, Billy.”

“So it’s true? You fucked her?”

“No, I didn’t fuck her. I wish I had but I didn’t.” he sighs.

Billy’s eyes look lighter than before, that’s a relief. “Thank God!”

”Well, because I’m such a gentleman.” He says with a mocking grin at his fake friend.

“Natasha won’t touch you.”

Steve wishes he can knock the guy down. He has been cheating on her ever since he found out what is a dick for. Shamelessly embarrassed her whenever he got the chance and he has nerve to ask him that?

“Are you sure about that?” Steve raises his eyebrow at him. “I kissed her more than once...”

Billy grabs collar of his white shirt abruptly, “You won’t touch her again,”

Steve chuckles playfully, “And remind me why, who was her escort to Cotillion?”

“She was using you to make me jealous. And you’re pathetic enough to believe her.”

“Right, tell me how many times you touched her, because she seemed want me?”

Steve feels Billy’s fist connect with his face. It’s just what he wants after she rejected him last weekend and he nursed his broken heart by drawing her for hours and ten burning everything. At least, he can piss her boyfriend off. A boyfriend who would never deserve her chances.

Billy coils away, he’s just that weak. He’s never getting his hand dirty. Steve hasn’t felt a thing, he almost gets a black eye. At least he would look like a total badass with it. He can’t believe they’re fighting over Natasha.

“Fuck!” Billy frowns in pain until he looks at Steve’s smile. “Why the fuck you are smiling?”

“I can’t believe she’s still with you. I can barely stand you. Where the fuck did Natasha find her patience to be with someone like you?”

“Because she loves me.” He gets all defensive.

Steve yawns, “I doubt it.”

“You’re just bitter because she won’t let you touch her.”

“Funny, I don’t remember she let you touch her either.” Steve shrugs his shoulder.

“What are you implying, Rogers?”

He smirks at his play-it-cool attitude, “Nothing just mere observation. One day she will leave you forever.”

“And you will take my place?”

Steve shakes his head because of Billy’s stupid answer. He won’t take anyone’s place but he’s going to piss Billy off. Just for fun. “Maybe?”

Billy almost reaches for his shirt if Bucky doesn’t step between them.

“What the hell, guys?” Bucky gets between two boys. None dares to stop them or just doesn’t give a fuck about them. He eyes them before glancing at Steve questionably. “Care to explain?”

“Ask your friend, Barnes.” Billy snarls angrily. “I’m out of here!”

Bucky watches Billy walk away before turning his attention at grinning Steve. “You know violence is forbidden in this school, right?”

“He’s the one who punched me, Buck. Have you seen it?” He says easily.

He has no patience for this stupid rivalry between the two of them. “With a reason, apparently. Is it about Natasha?”

“She’s still with him.”

Bucky frowns, “No, she’s not.”

“What do you mean she’s not? Billy hasn’t...oh.” He looks at Bucky and has realized one thing that escaped his attention last night. Of course, she looked hotter than usual, it’s because she’s finally free of Billy. 

“She still rejected you but yeah...they’re over for good,” Bucky adds.

Steve wants to ask his friend more questions about Natasha until Mr. Erskine greets them, so he keeps all questions for now.

***

The steps of Metropolitan is a prime spot for The Queen Bee of Shield Prep and her most loyal girls to have their ehm light lunch, gossip about their schoolmates, and get away from stressful (and demanding) hours they spent in their school building. No girls are allowed to sit at any step above her because that’s what happens when you’re the queen.

Natasha barely notices Mantis taking a seat next to Gamora before she lets out a snort of disgust. Carol, Nakia, Sharon, and Maria are turning to look up, breaking away from their gossip.

“Mantis, what are you wearing?” Natasha’s voice fills with disgust with the sight of the neon jacket and similar neon sunglasses. _Is she going to commit suicide?_

“It’s couture, Natasha,” she says defensively. “I thought you would approve it...”

The redhead rolls her eyes, her better mood has been ruined by the sight of neon ensemble Mantis’ wearing. _Can she not?_ “Get out of my sight, Mantis and next week you can sit with Gamora.”

Mantis’s doe eyes look up to Gamora for some backup, but the brunette doesn’t dare to speak out against Natasha. None does unless you want to be a social pariah like El. Mantis collects her things with a solemn expression and walks down the steps.

“Mantis, would you mind returning it?” she orders without looking at Mantis.

Mantis nods quickly, almost running into El. She apologizes with a squeak before rushing back towards the school.

“What are you doing here?” Natasha closes her book, throwing a glare at the brunette.

“I heard you broke up with Billy...I’m sorry.” she offers the redhead a sympathy smile. It doesn’t look sincere at all, that’s her whole purpose to confront her.

Sophomores are murmuring at the new information. Besides her loyal ladies-in-waiting, none knows about her break up. Of course, she does it on purpose. Fucking bitch!

Natasha adjusts her skirt as she stands up from her position at the steps coming to face smirking El. The other girls follow her with a fierce expression since this is El, the enemy of the year.

“Ladies, let me talk to El for a minute,” Natasha says to the other girls, locking eyes at the brunette.

They follow her order without asking. None ever questions the queen.

“What do you want?” The redhead asks her, eyes flashing angrily.

El shrugs her shoulder, “I just wanted to say you’re going soft.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, her patience growing thin whenever she sees her former best friend standing before her. “Don’t talk in riddles, El. What are you trying to say?”

“Come on, Natasha, don’t you know?” El smirks.

“What?”

“You like him. You like Steve Rogers, don’t you?”

She scoffs at the idea she has buried six feet underground. “That’s just ridiculous.”

“As impossible as it is, he likes you a lot too.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Please, you kissed him twice. How come you don’t like him?”

“How do you know that?”

El chuckles at Natasha’s voice tone. “Of course he told me. I’m disappointed he’s not as evil as I think he would be. He really cares for you,” She looks over Natasha. “She continues, “This bet has been always my idea. He took the bait because boys are always that predictable.”

Natasha frowns, “The bet was your idea? For what?”

“For revenge of course, and to some degree for fun.” She giggles like she said nothing absurd. She finds Natasha’s expression hilarious. “I mean he can say no but he agrees I helped him. I had some help from Rumlow and Ward but overall I have planted the idea myself. Am I a genius?”

“Why did they help you?” she narrows her eyes at her.

“Because they hate you, you controlling bitch,” she hisses at last part happily so none needs to hear it.

“I’m not controlling,” Natasha argues.

“Yes, you are. Just ask everyone but really it probably works for Steve. He has conflicted feelings for you for years, Nat. Can you see it?” El observes the redhead. She hates to admit that her revenge plan isn’t working in her favor but it doesn’t mean she can’t destroy her spirit. Her reputation is at stake too.

Natasha doesn’t say anything, it’s like some powerful force holding her back. _Does Steve like her?_

“Whatever, I just wanted to say goodbye. I decided Shield isn’t for me anymore.” She says with a resigned expression.

“Why did you even bother to return anyway?”

El takes a step forward, smiling at the redhead. The look she gives Natasha, makes Natasha rethinking if she’s not possessed or not. “Stir some drama here and there,” El said, her voice is soft.

Natasha rivets on El’s face, waiting for her to say more shocking, untold truth. She crosses her arm over her chest, “Is that it?”

“No, we will be enemies forever. You know that, right?” El reminds her with a creepy smile. “Aurevoir, Cherie.” She gives her an air kiss but Natasha looks away. She’s smiling at her before running towards her car.

Natasha watches as her nemesis walk away with her failed attempt, but the effect will haunt her for years to come. She wishes she wouldn’t see the bitch anywhere. Not even in her alternate universe.

***

She could go somewhere else, couldn’t she? But she can’t. Howl’s Coffee is the only coffee shop near her school building that serves strong enough coffee. But, she grunts at the sight of Steve Rogers sitting with his copy of Fight Club.

Doesn’t he own a kindle?

She’s lowering her Fendi sunglasses, shaking her head. Can she catch a break? She can’t help but confront him instead. This is her coffee shop. Can he get into Howl’s instead?

“This is a public place,” he hasn’t blinked or looked at her which she finds so odd.

How come he’s ignoring her? She stares down on him, observing his reading. To the surprise of everyone, she collapses into the chair. “What are you doing here?”

“Coffee,” he answers without dropping his book.

“I’m so tired of this.” She looks around at a rather empty coffee shop.

He doesn’t say anything, she feels like he’s not even pretending. Then, she realizes something wrong around his lips, stop looking at his lips, small bruise. “Did you get into a fight?”

He closes his book and looks up to him. “Ask your ex-boyfriend.”

She narrows her eyes at him after hearing about what he has just said. “Why did he do that?”

He wants to scream at her, “You seem genuinely concerned.” He raises his eyebrow.

She stares at him, trying to find something to say. Is she concerned for him? “Whatever, I hope he didn’t hurt himself.”

“Please, it was weak.” He rolls his eyes. “Billy just needed to assert his fake dominance. He was lucky that we were in school.”

“It’s not about me?”

“Of course not Natasha.” He mutters sneeringly but doesn’t seem like he’s annoyed by her question. “You look a bit different today.” He observes at her face.

She frowns at him. But, the barista calls her out her name before she can utter something to her. “That’s my cue to leave, Rogers.” she stands up from the chair. She doesn’t meet his eyes because she’s too proud to apologize for the punch Billy threw at him earlier.

After she took her coffee, she hears Steve calling at her. She stops and turns to him.

“It’s always about you, Natasha.” He says before walking on.

If Natasha wasn’t careful, the coffee cup would drop from her grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you guys think? I hope I get Gossip Girl-ness right. It has been a while I watched the show.


	9. I know that if you look me in the eyes (You can't deny there is something different)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every summer, vacationers travel the globe in search of new sights, and experiences. As summer is getting closer, our Upper East Siders are ready to take over the world. Aurevoir, bitches, remember the end is just an unwritten prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...it's finally here, folks. I decided to close the story in a way I know-how. It has been a wonderful journey to write this story. I really love Steve/Nat so despite the characters have been written in occ manner (discover I fall in love with Bucky/Sharon), I love writing this story. I love AU, I will write AU stories in the future. I hope you're really loving this story. Kudo and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I can't thank you enough for my beta reader who checks everything for me and encourage to write :) 
> 
> I'm also written this chapter, listening to Only want you by Rita Ora. 
> 
> Beware for bad foreplay (and a little bit smut).
> 
> Check [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2V3nTMUk4iDyyH26uQq6Fd?si=PDsBrcalT2GpcVRaaK2JOg) I made during writing this story .

****Two weeks later** ** ****

The last day of school before summer is tiring, at least for the students. They’re more interested in what to do for their summer. Some people already have their plans, because it is summer and you don’t want to miss it.

Natasha had planned before El ruined it and way before she broke up with Billy. The plan had been to visit Russia in her Grandmother’s estate, then continue to French Riviera, before resting a bit in Greece. So, it was supposed to be long and expensive trip.

She doesn’t want it. Not anymore. She’s going to join her mother for summer in Japan, visit her father who’s spending his summer in England, before coming back early for summer fest in the Hamptons for good cause. Her plan has excluded boys for good. She feels like a changed woman after two weeks.

Talking about boys, she hasn’t talked to Steve after that uneventful evening at coffee shop. She has been reminding herself to not to be infatuated by him, not anymore. She wants to taste how to be single (and remain a virgin). Of course, she has heard Billy uses his newfound freedom to be with every female he can find. _Pity fuck_ , they would say.

It’s funny because things haven’t changed ever since they broke up. He’s still sleeping around and she’s still a bitch who runs Shield with her nasty glare. Maybe, this relationship held no meaning for one of them. She has returned all of the gifts he gave to her during their relationship. It’s okay to realize that she wasted so much time and effort for a guy who least deserves her.

 _Better late than never_.

Natasha thinks she has a great last day at school, free of Billy’s annoying voice or Steve’s _annoying_ presence to complain about. She has seen him around of course. He’s easy to spot. They even attend some classes together and he’s still arguing with her but outside of school building, he’s never talking to her.

Of course, she’s suspected that of him. But, she’s too proud to ask him questions.

“Why not?” Sharon asks leaning her back against her friend’s locker. “Because he’s too busy with Miss 34C?” Sharon looks at two blondes sharing intimacy against Grant Ward’s locker. They aren’t kissing but looking at Natasha’s full-in-rage expression, she’s obviously jealous.

Both girls are looking at their playful banter. The girl is touching his tie as smiling at Steve. Whatever he says must be _hilarious_. Natasha rolls her eyes at the awful scenery. She pretends she’s not bothered by the image of two blonde laughing about something. Before she can look away, she sees Steve turning his eyes at her and Sharon.

He’s flashing them a cocky smile before the _bitch_ grabs his face so he’s focusing on her. “Who the hell is that?” Natasha crosses her arm over her chest, throwing sharp glare towards the blonde.

Sharon rolls her eyes. “You’re not jealous, aren’t you?”

Natasha glares at the blonde. “Of course not, Shar.” She gives her _what the fuck_ look, making the blonde slightly smile playfully. “What?”

“You should invite him to your father’s party. He may stop sucking his lips with Miss 34C and focus on you.”

“I don’t need him to focus. I don’t care about him." She hates how Sharon reminds her of his heartfelt request. _He’s a liar, what he can say anymore huh?_ She looks at them again.

“Come on, Nat. What’s the guy supposed to do? He wants you so much, but then you push him away. He’s not a monk.” Sharon wouldn’t understand why it takes so long for them to kiss and fuck.

“Sharon, I don’t like him that way!”

Sharon can see Karen and Frank stopped kissing each other against Grant Ward’s locker after hearing Natasha’s outburst. They stop and stare at both of them. Frank raises his eyebrow at Natasha.

“Shut up, Romanoff!” Frank shouts at her. Enough to make other students laugh or just stare back at Natasha.

“Go get a room, Castle!” Natasha shouts back, rolling her eyes. She pulls Sharon’s hand so she can stop being a bitch and annoyed the shit of her.

“What?” Sharon says after Natasha drags her towards the less crowded side of their school area. “I thought your plan before summer was to lose your V-card.”

“With Billy.” She reminds her.

Sharon shrugs her shoulder. “Before you broke up with him, darling? Now, you can find someone your mother actually slightly likes and has chemistry with.”

“Sharon, have you forgotten how he used me and lied to me?” She reminds her best friend.

Sharon nods her head. “Of course, I do. The whole school does, but maybe you can actually talk to him. I’m not saying you should sleep with him straight away. You should listen to him, from his side.”

Natasha looks at Sharon and listens to everything she has to say. There’s a pregnant pause between them.

“If you want to fuck him out of revenge, that’s good too.” The blonde winks at her. Helmut Zemo, who is passing by them, stops walking and throws her suspicious glint.

Sharon waves at the teacher and offers her debutante smile. He shakes his head, straightening his glasses, and walks away from them.

“Seriously? He is freaking creepy.” Natasha watches Mr. Zemo walks with a tensed expression.

The blonde shrugs.

***

A habit she will never leave behind is drinking coffee. No matter how many times her dermatologist suggests "there is no coffee in your diet," she will argue and drink more coffee than before. She will not listen to your advice until she dies. Who needs water when coffee is there to ease your drowsiness because of the "Stranger Things" marathon? Who cares about the _terrible effect_ of coffee, if what you need is an incomparable pleasure. It's kind of like a booster when your energy decreases.

Natasha thinks so.

The same thing happens to Steve Rogers. Let’s say the coffee is Steve Rogers, even though she knows how bad he was for her, she can’t stop thinking about him. How she might not care about him anymore.

She daydreams about Steve and Lorraine and how much she wishes to pour the iced coffee in her hand over the blond girl's head. She always has a dramatic dream, but not today.

When half the ice of the coffee spilled on her Ralph Laurent skirt, _thanks to shy-looking Freshman_. _Oh My God, he’s in so much trouble._ She looks around, some of the occupants of the coffee shop and baristas are looking at her with wonder or...fear. She looks at a lanky boy she would curse for eternity.

She sharpens her gaze when she notices Brock Rumlow laughing with the other Lacrosse boys, but his laugh fades as he notices Natasha with ‘I will kill you’ stare. He glared at the new kid who looked guilty. Doesn’t he know who she is?

“Sorry...” He trails off.

Natasha pours the entire iced coffee into his face. “Back off!” She shouts with venom as she’s placing the empty glass on the table. She turns her deathly glare to barista before sheering off. Before she can go further, she bumps into someone she hopes she doesn’t need to see until summer’s over.

She hates how his blue eyes look fiercer than ever. How his thick eyelashes had escaped her attention before? _Let’s not think further than that, Nat._ She realizes she’s too close to him so she pulls away from him.

“How unfortunate.” He says, looking down her skirt. “You look like a mess.”

He’s not wrong about that. She loses their school’s blazer, her white shirt is still white, but her skirt is still damped of coffee. She believes her hair is ruined because spilled ice coffee + ruined skirt = disaster.

“Some stupid freshman spilled my iced coffee.” She sighs, looking down at her skirt.

“Let me help...”

She shoots him a glare before steeping on his foot, looking around her in panic. _Has anyone heard him?_

“What the hell Nat?” He grumbles. “Did Sharon teach you how to be violent?”

Natasha ignores his reaction, pulling him out of the coffee shop. None needs to hear what I want to say. “Well, you deserve it. You want to help me with my skirt? I know what it means, Rogers.” She says sharply.

"What?" Steve looked at him with apparent confusion on his face. "I'm just trying to offer my jacket."

Upon hearing his words, Natasha is eager to escape from this situation. It’s really embarrassing. _Okay, she might be overreacting._ But Natasha Romanoff is too proud to apologize, especially to Steve. "Why didn’t you just tell me right away?" she asks him casually.

Steve raises his eyebrows at her casual tone, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you stepped on my feet?" he mutters sarcastically.

She shoots him a glare, "Whatever you say. I have to go ..." She sees Steve is shrugging off his blazer and gives it to her. She doesn’t accept his offering hand immediately, instead, she looks at him.

"I won't need it ..."

"Just take it. You need it more than me." He looks at her closely. She doesn’t know why his gentle act makes her feel uncomfortable. What is this? Is she making him nervous?

She took his blazer with a sour face, "I'll return it soon."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, I need coffee." He says after awkward silence between them. _Yes, he would have talked to her normally but it’s still better than when she’s accusing him._ He almost steps closer to the entrance of the coffee shop when he hears Natasha calling him. He tries to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

"Are you free today?" she asks doubtfully. "My grandfather has a party today. If you have a chance, you can come. If you want," she said while holding back her shame.

"Maybe I can," he said after a few seconds, making Natasha even more awkward.

She looks like she will kill him after seeing his smile that holds millions of meanings.

"But this is not a date." She reminds him again. Actually, she’s trying to reassure herself.

"Okay, Natasha." He says quickly. "See you later?"

They look at each other until Natasha breaks the awkwardness between them. “I should go...” she rolls her eyes before whirling around. She swears she feels her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

She feels like he’s watching over her.

_***_

Sharon Carter isn’t the kind of person who can forgive and forget. It’s probably in her blood. Bucky knows that fucking well. He knows the girl who he had called _walking stick_ in 5th grade. No, seriously, he was terrible and a bully, not one of his best moments, and he regrets it.

He feels guilty, to Natasha and Sharon for the most part. A lie slid and ruined his chance to get to know his nemesis better. _A nemesis he finds hotter each day and do we blame him?_ Those dark eyes are capturing his interest, probably because: 1. She’s hot when she’s angry 2. He has a thing for a girl with legs for days.

He tries to apologize but this girl isn’t big for forgiveness. He wonders why it stings more than when Natasha slammed his arm with her Prada handbag when he tried to apologize to her a week ago. _Maybe, he shouldn’t have said it’s out of his control._

When he enters Romanoff’s household for a small gathering, because his mother expects him to, he searches for her. It’s easy to spot her. Her mother is kind of _scene-stealer,_ Amanda Carter is everything Sharon isn’t: vibrant, dramatic, and loud. No wonder she looks at her mother with venom behind her eyes. She’s not realizing his presence, she pretends to be interested in the conversation.

“Maybe you should have a drink, Buck.” Steve states. Steve has been watching Bucky _ogling_ Sharon shamelessly. He’s not even being subtle right now. “Stop drooling.”

“Who is drooling?” He shoots his friend a look.

Steve shakes his head, “She won’t talk to you.” Steve says before taking a sip of his champagne.

Bucky turns to his friend. “And I bet Natasha wants to talk to you.”

He smirks coyly. _Ah, the bastard knows best_. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Bucky would never understand why his friend continued to chase Natasha around. They have always had a complicated connection, as far he’s concerned he hasn’t talked to her. He likes his game with her, it’s like a dance.

“Right, you don’t need to tell me. We’ve all seen your video.” He reminds his friend once again. “Maybe, you have to talk about privacy violation instead of doing what you want to do.” He shrugs his shoulder.

Steve is quiet, thinking about what his friend said. He’s right about privacy violation, he let the video leak. “How do you know I had the video?”

It’s Bucky’s return to smirk. “How do you think El is out of school? She caused some trouble for all of us, so why not get rid of her?”

Steve chuckles lightly, “But how?”

“Loki helped me to get every piece of information I need. It’s not cheap so you can pay me later.” he glances at Steve once again.

“Of course. I owe you, man.” He takes another of his champagne and for a few minutes, they talk about summer plans.

Steve is visiting his grandfather in Ireland with his mother and straight to other parts of Europe and Bucky isn’t...planning anything other than ensuring Alexander Pierce isn’t near his mother. He’s not going to have a corrupted politician as a step-father.

“So what are you going to do with her?” Steve asks, still trying to find Natasha but he hasn’t seen her.

“Find the right moment to talk with her,” Bucky answers with a painful look.

Steve stares at his best friend then her glances at them for a quick second before turning to her mother. It’s just dawn on him that how Bucky looks at her but knowing him, he won’t admit he likes her. He would rather be an outcast than to admit what he feels. Who could blame him? They were never getting along until recently.

“Are you interested in her?”

Bucky shrugs his shoulder, “Are you okay with that?”

“You know she’s a piece of work, right? I’m pretty sure you know that already.” Steve flashes his friend a comforting smile.

Bucky smirks knowingly at his friend. “No tips from you?”

“No, you won’t listen to me.” He winks at his best friend and Bucky rolls his eyes at his best friend’s words.

“Speaking about advice. Here she is.”

Steve follows his best friend’s daze, pointing at Natasha in a white dress and finding her giving a wave at him.

"Looks like it's my time to go." said Bucky before punching his arm lightly “Don’t screw up, jerk!” Bucky joins Sam and T'Challa who was chatting with Natasha’s grandfather.

"Natasha," he calls her name with ease.

"Steve, what are you talking about with Bucky?"

"You," he answers casually.

She's almost choking in her drink. She narrows her eyes at him, feeling more annoyed.

He sneers at her annoyed look. "Natasha, be careful you can get your dress dirty.

Natasha notices how his eyes rake down her body. Sharon has been questioned why she choose a white dress for the party when her Grandmother isn’t around. But, this particular hold subtle meaning for her and her skin literary look radiant under perfect light of her living room.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks him.

He stares at her intensely, for love of the God she can’t resist to grab his face and kiss him by now. He looks like exactly a man in her dream: his new hair cut makes him like a million dollars, thinking more like 21st century Cary Grant, his suit is more relaxed than stuck-up, and he smells like trouble.

“I miss you, Natasha.” He admits, without flinching away.

Natasha doesn’t want to lie his simple syllable shakes to the core. Her grip against her glass tightens, she tries to get herself together. When a waitress is passing them, she doesn’t need to wait to give it to her and turns to him.

“Is Lorraine not enough?”

He knows he has been parading around with other girls, but he doesn’t even touch them. Not for the past two weeks and he doesn’t think he would do once he tasted her lips. “No girls compare to you.”

She rolls her eyes, “Don’t lie about that, Steve.”

“I never lied about that.” He smiles weakly at her, looking vulnerable in front of her.

Natasha sighs heavily, “Let’s talk somewhere else.”

***

If Steve wants to be honest, he had different ideas about how his night goes. He would talk to her, they would make-up, and etc. He doesn’t expect this. Not that he complains about his back being pressed against her closed room’s door, she’s undone his tie. _Did the talk? Not really. All he knows she invites to her room without giving him a valid reason why._

_No complain here._

Her hands are everywhere. He almost couldn’t catch his breath until she reaches for his belt. “Okay stop! We’re supposed to talk, Nat.” He looks at her and sees disappointment across her face.

She goes backward, “You’re not here trying to seduce me?”

A month ago, he would use this opportunity to do what she has done earlier. But not now. He needs the talk right now, no matter what his dick says. He has to focus on one thing and it’s not trying to have sex with her.

Of course, he wants to but this is not the right time to do so. “Nat, let’s talk about us. You know you’re not ready for this.” He reasons with her. They look at each other before she’s glancing away from him. There is a silence lying between them, it makes him look around her room. He hasn’t been in her room before.

“I’m not with Billy, you know that. What’s your game, Rogers?” She turns to him accusingly.

He startles at her question. “Can you trust me for once?” He knows she’s going to be like this. He gets the memo, okay? He’s nothing but an asshole to her and trifling with her. He fixes his eyes on her face, observing how uncomfortable she looks right now. Her body language looks stiff and he can’t fault anyone from that.

She looks at him. “I’m not sure if you’re trustworthy yet.” She admits with a chuckle. “But I...I like you too.”

He gapes at her, “Even after I violated your privacy? After I helped El to taint your name?”

She shrugs her shoulder, “I know it was El’s idea, but at least it helped me to break up with Billy and my name wasn’t tainted so you and El were lost.” She cracks a smile without looking away from him. “I like you too and I want to kiss you again.”

Steve peers into her face then beaming at her like an idiot. _Because he’s an idiot._ “Come here.” He raises his hand to graze her face softly, smiling brightly at her. “Join me in Dublin this summer. I know you have your own plans but I want to know you better.”

A contagious grin form on her beautiful face, “Are you sure can afford my lifestyle?” She jokes.

“Don’t you believe me?” Steve tilts his head forward, peering into her green eyes. There are no suitable words to describe how he feels for this girl.

She cups his face with her both hands and her eyes darken. “Shut up and kiss me, _Rogers._ ” She commands with so much wanting in her voice.

He’s fully facing her and smiling as he presses his lips against her. Her lips taste sweeter than chocolate, he has decided. His tongue darting out, grazing her. Her eyes are closed, but he knows she wants to open it. He continues to suck her bottom lips with his teeth, running his tongue against it. 

Natasha’s just standing there while he kisses her, caught off guard, powerless to his kiss. Drowning in euphoria of his mouth on hers. And then he couldn’t take it anymore and reached out, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, pulling his against her body. Hard.

Natasha pulls away to breathe because there is no way she feels nothing. It’s more than she’s bargained for. They look at each other in silence before he’s stripping her with his eyes. She feels bolder under his intense gaze. She whirls around with heavy breathe, “Unzip me, Steve.”

“Natasha...”

She looks back over, “Please, Steve.” She pleads and before she can say another word, she hears he’s working on her dress. The dress falls off, revealing smooth creamy skin in her ivory lace bra and matching panties. She closes her eyes, her nipples hard, and she doesn’t know what it means. She flushes, warmth radiates her body when he touches her bare skin.

She turns aside to face him. She reaches his hand and guides him to her bed without uttering anything. “I want to do this with you. Really.” Her eyes fix on his “You have a condom, right?”

He chuckles at that, as a horny millennial he comes with preparation. “Yeah.” he looks at her face. “Are you sure about this?” He asks her again.

She nods with a nervous smile. “I want this with you.”

“I will go slow and... tell me whenever you’re not comfortable, okay?” He reaches out, nipples visible through her lace bra. She flushes, warmth radiates her body. There is something she likes about how he looks at her. This is different, he stares at her like she’s the center of his universe. The light touch he gives to her, more than what she observes from porn she watched. _Or maybe you watch the wrong porn, girl_!

She hears his groans as he palms her nipple, fisting his free hand into her silky red hair, tugging it. She feels her nipples hardened beneath his touch as he rubs against her, turning her into a series of throbbing points. She loses words when he lowers his head and captures the bud between his lips and sucks hard, driving into madness.

“You know what you’re doing,” She hisses.

He laughs softly and she craves for more, more of him.

“You haven’t seen everything, Natasha.” He smirks.

He pulls her closer against his body, rubbing up against every inch of his. His doubt was thrown out of the window.He wants her to never, ever stop touching her. His mouth leaves her breast, the cool hit her core. He moves to her waist, knuckle grazes her flat stomach, sending fire of lust through her body.

She moans again, loud and raw, filling the room. They look at each other once again before she tears off his shirt and thrown it away. “I know it’s Prada and everything but can we do it like right now?”

He grins mischievously and reaches out, his tongue grazing the sharp line of her collarbone, moving lower. His hand curves under her bra, his head is bent as he cups her breasts, lifting them. He’s kind of boobs’ guy actually and she feels so fucking right in his palm. “Relax, Nat. How about bed?”

Natasha rolls her eyes but with a smile.

***

Ever since he knows what sex is, Steve didn’t do cuddling. But Natasha seems to make him do everything he hasn’t before. But he fucked a virgin he has had thirst for years so they cuddle for a moment. She rests her head on her shoulder, clad naked and he didn’t wear his shirt.

“So... what happens if we go to Dublin, visit your grandparents.” She’s only heard from Sharon that his grandparent is _devoted C_ hristians _. She won’t judge them for it._

 _“_ They would think I found the ‘one’.” He answers.

“Imagine that.” She mutters as thinking she holds Steve’s hand and telling everyone they know that they’re dating.

There is awkwardness hanging in the air. He’s not always into relationships, with Sharon, it has always been about their families. Besides, he fears her more than anything. He can date again, of course, but by his own merit. “This is just a friendly visit, Natasha. I’m not going to declare you’re my girlfriend.” He’s stroking her hair as she snuggles up to his body. He feels warmth around her, _it’s a bad and good idea._ Their legs tangle on her bed.

 _She hates this, feelings are dangerous_. “Glad to hear that. I don’t do boyfriend. Can we fuck again?” She asks bluntly. She feels a little sore but in a good way. They’re right about Captain America’s manhood.

He whistles as he pulls her down, crashing his lips against her.

***

Five times, she has had sex with Steve Rogers five times.

He leaves in a hurry after he missed six calls from Bucky who eventually left. She hasn’t told anyone. The first time was weird because the foreplay was intense, slow, and he’s being a gentleman. After that...she doesn’t know how to stand properly without thinking about last night.

She’s still thinking about how perfectly in sync together. Of course, she couldn’t compare him with anyone. But, he had been amazing to her last night.

“So, you’re finally lost your virginity,” Sharon says with a smile when they’re meeting inside of Auden Bistro & Bar at Ritz Carlton for brunch.

Their last brunch before summer starts. She’s the only one who stays in New York for summer, thanks to mess Sharon created at Cotillion, so no fancy trip to French Riviera, not that Sharon was looking forward to it. She sorts of grounded, her passport that is.

“Sharon, keep your voice down.” Natasha narrows her eyes at her blonde best friend. But, Nakia and Maria are giggling. Carol rolls her eyes. Thankfully, Karen isn’t here for cursing, because she has had sex with her step-brother.

“So...you fucked American’s ass finally? I thought it would be earlier.” Carol takes a sip of her Mimosa. This girl needs to chill with her alcohol, _don’t tell her that or she will hunt you down_. “Are you guys dating or not?”

“Carol, of course not!” Natasha says as she’s forking her Spinach and Feta Egg Omelet.

All of her friends are shrieking in loud laughter. She rolls her eyes at them. Besides, Sharon, looks at her with concern, tilting her head. _Fucking bitch!_

“We’re not dating. It’s Steve,” She turns to Sharon. “Shar, please explain to her. Why I won’t date Steve?”

All eyes on Sharon, the blonde shrugs her shoulders. “Why not?” She smirks against her juice glass. She places down her glass and looks at her friend. “He’s a dick and so is majority of boys in Shield. I can’t see why you’re not dating him...in the future.”

Natasha is stuck in the situation. She’s just lost her appetite and is in desperate need of alcohol. Is it too early? 

“We won’t judge you for that, Nat.” Nakia gives her to squeeze in her hand. “We see how you’re literary glowing when you told us about him. It’s very telling that you like the guy and he seems to like you a lot. He didn’t whore himself around to pursue you.” Nakia knows how to shade Billy with subtleness. Very Nakia thing to do.

“But he’s Steve. He’s not...we’re not very compatible.” She looks away.

“And you and Billy were very compatible?” Maria bites back, shaking his head.

Natasha glares deathly at Maria who ignores her and continues to torment her.

“This is stupid to talk about boys.” She groans before grabbing her orange juice.

Sharon shakes her head. “Well, I get it you guys don’t talk properly, then?”

All eyes on Natasha and she feels like she has missed an opportunity. They’re definitely not talking, too many actions. “Shit. Should I talk to him?”

“Yes!” Her friend says in unison.

She sighs at their togetherness, ruining her easy-going taking in of lose-your-virginity phase. Fuck her life because she needs to talk to Steve soon or before he leaves for Dublin.

She turns to Sharon, asking for approval. “You should do it alone. I have to run an errand for my mom. Dad’s birthday and all. Have fun.” She winks at her friend.

***

****Bvlgari** **

_“Okay, I need to know what kind of friend are you?” Sam asks over the phone. Bucky overhears woman speaks in French accent, it must be his mother who stayed in France and is unable (or doesn’t want to) lose the accent._

_He rolls his eyes at his friend’s question. “I can’t be with you, yachting. Once was enough for you and deal with your crazy cousins. Nope, and stop asking me to come.”_

_“God, seriously man? Auntie Grace only told you looked like a guy she met years ago. You’re the only one who refused a cougar.”_

_“Yeah and I’m not into a cougar. That was harassment, Wilson. Whatever I’m going stay here.” Bucky is standing in the Bvlgari store, looking for men watches so his mother can stop complaining about his lack of support._

_“You’re so lame, Barnes.”_

_“Yeah, I’m so fucking lame. Can I go now?” Bucky gives a tight smile at shop assistant who finally gets his mother’s package. It was some limited edition watch she will give to Alexander Pierce. He was so into having dinner with him and his family, but he would do everything for his mother._

_“Where the hell are you, man?”_

_“Bvlgari, running errands. Don’t get too drunk.”_

Bucky hears chuckle from the other side.

“You’re such a dutiful boy, son. Did you finally accept neo-Nazi leader as your father? ”

“I would rather die and you’re better fuck off.” He hisses before ending the call immediately, then he turns to face the smiling shop assistant. She walks towards him with a gift bag in her hand.

“Mr. Barnes, this is your mother’s choice. I can say she has excellent taste.” She’s still beaming at him as she hands him an elegant-designed gift bag. Limited edition is hard to find these days.

His mother’s words not his. He doesn’t think similarly, they can access as long as money still there. Just like Alexander Pierce wouldn’t go anywhere because Barnes’ money was still there and his mother was a part of Rockefellers.

“Thank you.” Bucky thanks her with a tight smile, refusing to do something else.

“Would you like to see our collection?” Bucky looks around the exclusive designed store. There are not many people around to shop, it’s probably a good thing because he would love to be alone. The crowds sometimes drain him. His eyes stop at the unmistakable blonde with long legs. He’s not going to be creepy, but he wouldn’t miss Sharon Carter.

He turns to the shop assistant, “Probably later, thank you.” He says before walking towards Sharon who talks to shop assistant.

“Sharon,“ He calls his name. You know he has been waiting for this moment. _What a fortunate day to see her_. She turns around to face him and her accusing dark eyes fill with venom, probably hearing the way he calls her name.

“Barnes? What are you doing here?” She asks him sharply.

 _Does she still get mad at him_? He approaches her to test the waters, because who knows she would grab navel of his Boss shirt and accusingly ask him. She’s a lady all right, but she hates him passionately and it has been proven more than once about her feelings towards his existence.

He shows her his gift bag, “I didn’t know you like man watches.”

“I don’t. Harrison’s birthday and I have no idea what to buy honestly.” She admits awkwardly. She wants to take it back because she’s basically sparing details to Bucky. He must find it weird.

It’s out of her comfort zone but she wants to make her workaholic father happy and she would love to buy something he actually can wear. “Harrison’s my father.” She adds again after noticing Bucky’s eyebrow raises in an interesting manner. He has an annoyingly impressive eyebrow game. 

“I know that. You’re not always buying him presents, are you?” He stares at her.

“You can say that.” She shrugs her shoulder, turning to shop assistant.

Bucky watches how her back moves uncomfortably, he groans at his own thought. _Fuck this shit!_ “Does your father like a flashy style or leather watch?”

Sharon’s eyes meet his as Bucky stands beside her, her lips curls into a thin smile. “I have no idea. His style is very...classic.”

Bucky and Sharon are exchanging looks as the shop assistant is proposing some collections. They’re probably not hearing what’s so special about $10,000 worth luxury men watches anyway.

***

Sharon sips her cold brew and Bucky has his expresso. “Thank you for helping me,” Sharon says after an awkward silence between them. Her eyes bore on his face. “I heard about you guaranteed El wouldn’t back to Shield forever.”

“I wouldn’t call it guarantee, Carter. You know how gossip works, do you? I just pulled some strings and Principal Ross and my....mother’s _boyfriend_...” He clears his throat uncomfortably. It’s like he refuses to knowledge Alexander Pierce as his mother’s fiancée. “He knew Principal Ross so I just asked his help. It’s not that hard.”

Sharon nods her head, “I’m still thankful. She drove everyone insane.”

He chuckles, “I don’t know but I should thank her for stealing your Cotillion dress.” He says directly. Shame isn’t really Bucky’s strong quality, he’s not going to take it back. He’s still thinking about the dress at night. He gapes at the blonde who looks stunned more than anything.

“Barnes, are you trying to flirt with me?” She asks with a frown.

“I’m saying I appreciate the beauty in front of me, Carter.” He doesn’t break eye contact from her, looking down her lips, then staring into her eyes again.

She rolls her eyes at his attempt to flirt because believe it or not, she’s not into praise. She has known Bucky Barnes since they were toddlers. The perks of being Super Rich Kids together, you know them too damn well. Sometimes you dated each other, you or slept with each other because you basically grow up together. Sharon knows how Bucky works. Or boys like him. Been there, done that. He’s charming, not in a smarmy way, and bad for distraction.

But, she doesn’t know. She tends to make last-minute decisions.

“Very smooth, Barnes.” She replies with a soft laugh.

“A guy can try, Carter.” He admits. “You’re not the girl that’s easily impressed, are you?”

She loses herself in his steel-blue eyes, reminding herself why she said yes to his offer. It’s easy to see why El was kind of obsessed with him years ago. “No, not really.” She says coyly then they laugh together.

“I mean it, Carter.” His face turns serious. He eyes her like he has discovered something in her.

She meets his gaze. “You must feel lonely to say that.”

He sighs. “This is crazy isn’t it?”

“Probably.” She agrees but is not complaining. It has been a lonely summer for her. Why not spice things up? “How about we start over? As friends.”

He grimaced. “As ‘ _friends’_ , of course.”

She looks at his grimace and she knows so damn well. She’s going to sleep with him in less than 24 hours.

***

Natasha doesn’t know how stupid she can be. She’s actually following her friends’ advice. She should know better. Much better than them. This is so stupid. What if he leaves with some Miss 34C? She’s considering to leave because she’s not prepared for...rejection. What if he rejects her? Ugh, what if he’s done with her?

He’s already got what he wanted (and she didn’t complain about the performance either). She’s almost changed her mind when he hears someone clear throat behind her. He looks over to see Steve standing with a questionable smirk.

 _Like he knows every secret beneath her stuck up facade_.

“Natasha, what are you doing here?”

Natasha looks around but him. Meeting his ocean eyes, she would be in serious trouble, especially when Steve Rogers is in a classic white t-shirt, exposing his arm. The t-shirt is actually accentuating parts of his body she has seen naked last night. She swallows down as he approaches her.

“I just want you to say goodbye to you. Your flight is in three hours, right.”

He arches his eyebrow at her. “I’m not going to move to Ireland, Natasha.” He reminds her, eyeing her up and down. She wears a Hermes scarf around her neck, knit sheath dress, and Louboutin heels. She’s trying to channel her inner Audrey Hepburn.

“Good.” She nods. “I can go now...”

He watches her turning on her heels before he grabs her arm. “God, you’re annoying.” He says bluntly. “What are you trying to say? Tell me now.”

She turns around to face him once again. “I don’t know, Steve. My friends think I should see you. My mother thinks I should too. I’m confused about you and everything.”

“Then, what do you want?”

She sighs at his question, but there is no right answer for it. There is one only answer: it’s him. He has been the one who fills the void Billy left even before they broke up. When he reaches for her again, she looks down. “I’m a terrible person, Steve.”

“I’m in love with the worst person ever.”

She shakes her head. “But you can’t fall in love with me and I can’t either.” She’s certain that she sees his lips curls into a smile. She takes a step back. “You fuck everything that moves. You made my virginity a game. I’m also not a good person. I would be a terrible girlfriend. You make a terrible boyfriend.”

 _Right? Just ask Sharon_.

“I do, yes. But you...” He approaches her and places his hand on her face. “Natasha, you’re wonderful. You’re smart, know what you want, and know-how to get it, and you’re kind of mean but you’re also...driving me insane for years.”

Natasha could look nowhere else again. “But we would be a terrible couple.”

“Let’s be terrible together. You and me against the world.”

She laughs at his words. “Steve, what if you will cheat on me?”

“What if you kill me?” He asks her back.

“It’s a reasonable reason to kill someone.”

“But I won’t cheat on you. I would love to have threesome someday...”

She hit him on the chest. “Asshole!”

He laughs again and his face turns serious. “I don’t know how our future looks like, Natasha. I would think we live in different paths but today I would love to be with you.”

“As boyfriend-girlfriend?” She’s not so opposed to the idea but not now.

“I know you just broke up with Billy and you haven’t begun to trust me yet. Would you give me a chance after the summer?”

She stares at him, “Come here.” She rises up on her tiptoes, capturing his lips in hers. She pulls away. “I would as long as you promise me one thing.”

“As you wish, princess.” He’s all ears for her.

“Don’t change your mind about me.”

He smiles up at her, taking her hand and kissing it. “I don’t like anyone else.” His eyes glow as she smiles warmly at him.

**_**The end.** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to end with a sort of happy ending because it seems realistic for me. I know they're not really dating and all, but there is hope. I love writing this story because thinking Steve Rogers can be a charming playboy and Virgin Natasha are making me giggle. It has been a fun journey for me. I apologize there are errors. 
> 
> Hopefully, you have a great day wherever you are (it's already Sunday here)). See you soon in my another story.


End file.
